The Avatar and the Dual Bender: Book 1
by SanityIsOverratedXD
Summary: Kimiko knew she was different from the start, but she had accepted her simple life in the Southern Water Tribe with her 'brother' and 'sister'. Then her life is turned upside down by one small boy.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**The Boy In The Iceberg**

Kimiko's POV

"Kimiko! Wait up!" my best friend and 'sister', Katara, shouted. I say 'sister' because Katara isn't really my sister by blood. In all other uses of the word, I would call her my sister. When I was three, I lost my parents in a Fire Nation raid and the chief of our tribe, Hakoda, took me in and he and his wife, Kya, raised me alongside their 2 year old son, Sokka, and year old daughter, Katara. They're my family and I love them dearly.

"You're too slow!" I yelled over my shoulder. I took a running leap into the canoe and Sokka cried out as it rocked.

"Kimi!" I giggled and shoved him. He playfully glared at me as Katara clambered in. We rowed out and stopped. Sokka began to search for some fish. I chuckled as he missed again. Sokka was the oldest boy in our tribe at age fifteen while I'm the oldest of the girls at sixteen. Sokka wears his brown hair in the traditional warrior wolf-tail. His eyes are the same wide, bright ocean blue as Katara's. Katara's hair is also a dark brown and falls in loose waves to her waist. She has two small loops of hair that hang on either side of her face. They are both very tan. I share the same skin tone and hair color, but my eyes are narrower and strange. One is a bright ocean blue, like Sokka and Katara, but the other is gold, like the sun. Dad told me in secret that my father had been a member of the Fire Nation, but he left because he didn't agree with the ways of his people. The people of the Southern Water Tribe took him in. He met my mother and here I am. The three of us were bundled up in our warmest overcoats and boots. I looked down beside the boat as fish swam close to the surface in front of Sokka.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara, Kimi. This is how you catch a fish"

"Suuuure" I muttered. "Believe what you want Sokka" Katara leaned over the edge of the canoe and began to remove her left glove. I leaned over to see a fish. I nodded to her as I began to remove my own glove. She took a deep breath and began to motion with her exposed hand. Suddenly, a globe of water containing the fish burst out of the water. "Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air. "Sokka, look!"

"Shhh. Kimi, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!" Katara struggled to keep the globe stable.

"But Sokka! I caught one!" Katara told him. I moved my hand in a circle over the water and drew a thin stream of water out. I bit my lip in concentration as I stuggled to shape the water. Katara struggled with the blob of water and it floated closer to Sokka, who raised his spear to strike a fish. He brought his elbow back and hit the globe causing it explode. The fish fell back into the water and Sokka was drenched.

"Hey!" Katara exclaimed. I let my own water drop back into the ocean.

"Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" he complained.

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's—" Sokka cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself" I glared at him.

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water" I snorted seeing as how he had been doing just that. Suddenly the boat lurched and I looked up to see that we had entered an ice packed area. We had to work frantically to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs. I screamed as Sokka tried to steer us.

"Watch out!" Katara shouted.

"Go left! Go left!" I yelled. Our luck ran out as the canoe was crushed when three icebergs collided at once. We jumped out in time onto one of the icebergs. "You call that left?" I demanded.

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice."

"Shut up!" I growled. I turned away from him. Behind us, a huge towering iceberg reaches up into the sky.

"So it's our fault?" Katara demanded.

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up" I spun around.

"How dare you!" I shouted.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..." The iceberg started to crack and my anger melted away. "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died, Kimiko and I have been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Uh... Katara?" I started.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" Well, I defintely had to agree with her on that one. But I was more worried about the iceberg than about my anger at Sokka.

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka begged.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" she finished. The iceberg finally spilt. I cried out and held on as large chunks fell onto our piece and we were pushed away.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara" I smacked him upside the head.

"You mean I did that?"

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Congratulations" Sokka muttered. We leaned over the edge of the iceberg raft. Suddenly, the water just in front of us began to glow an incandescent blue. We move backwards on our raft as another, lighter colored iceberg broke the surface. As the new iceberg settled, Katara walked to edge of our iceberg raft to get a better look. I stood and joined her. Deep within the ice, I could see the figure of a boy in a meditation pose. He has white arrows on his fists and on his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes and his arrow markings began to glow white.

"He's alive! We have to help" Katara said. She grabbed Sokka's club and pulled down her hood, turning back to the iceberg.

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka hissed. Katara ignored him and skipped across a few little icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy was trapped. Sokka and I quickly followed. She used the club to whack the ice. After a few big whacks, she cracked open the ice. A huge gust of wind bursts out. The iceberg then cracked from top to bottom and exploded open. A huge shaft of white blue light shot straight into the heavens.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I grinned as a shaft of blue light lit the sky.

"Finally" I whispered. I turned to my uncle, Iroh. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" He had been sitting cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game of Pai Sho

"I won't get to finish my game?" Uncle joked. I glared at him.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end" Uncle groaned. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights" Uncle said, dashing my hopes. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" I shook with anger.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

* * *

Kimiko's POV

Sokka quickly shielded us from the blast. As it disappeared, we looked up to see some blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appeared, his eyes and arrow markings still glowing. Sokka raised his spear. "Stop!" The boy stood up as the glow faded. He passed out and slid down the side of the ruined iceberg to us. I sheirked and Katara and I lunged forward to catch him. Sokka poked the boy in the head with the blunt end of his weapon.

"Stop it!" I snapped. Katara gently turned him over so that he was lying on his back. He began to wake up. I scuttled away and stood. He slowly opened his eyes. I heard him gasp as he saw Katara.

I need to ask you something" the boy whispered.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Please... come closer"

"What is it?" I stood with Sokka as the boy began to speak excitedly in at a normal level.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" I stared at the boy.

"Uh... sure. I guess" Katara stammered. I inhaled sharply as the boy airbended himself to his feet.

"What's going on here?" the boy asked.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" Sokka demanded and poked the boy with his spear. "And why aren't you frozen?" I watched the boy carefully. He wore the traditional clothes of an airbender. I frowned. So why had he been trapped in the ice? Especially since everyone knew all the airbenders were long gone. The boy pushed the spear away.

"I'm not sure" The boy gasped as a low, animal like noise is heard from in the remains of the iceberg and beganto frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumped over the lip of what is in fact now a crater. I hurried over to see him land on a large furry creature.

"An air bison" I breathed.

"Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy" He leaned down and opened one of the air bison's eyes. He closeed it again. The boy hopped down and tried to lift the animal's huge head. I chuckled as Katara and Sokka come around the corner and their mouths dropped in shock as the see the air bison, whose mouth opened and licked the boy. "Haha! You're okay!" the boy exclaimed. He hugged Appa. I examined the creature intently. He was a huge flying bison with six legs and horns like a steer. He got up and shook himself off a bit.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison"

"That is so cool" I whispered. I ran over and let Appa sniff me.

"Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister" Sokka said sarcastically. I petted Appa's nose and some of my loose curls fell over my shoulder, tickling Appa's nose. My eyes widened and I jumped away as the boy ducked and Appa proceeded to sneeze all over Sokka. I moved back over to Appa.

"Good boy!" I exclaimed and continued to snuggle with Appa.

"Ewww! Aahh!" Sokka was now covered in snot and tried to get rid of it by rolling around on the ice and snow.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out" the boy told him. "So, do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye" I said sarcastically. I looked over the boy's innocent face.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka" Katara told him. "And the crazy one over there is our sister, Kimiko" I laughed and then grinned manically as the boy looked over at me. "You never told us your name"

"I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" I snorted as the boy flew back several feet and then jumped into the air and landed getnly beside Katara and Sokka. Yup, defintely an airbender. The last one. "I'm Aang" I walked over.

"You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air" I shook my head slowly at him.

"Idiot" I groaned as I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"Really? It felt higher that that"

"You're an airbender!" Katara gasped.

"Thank you dear sister for showing Captain Oblvious the obvious" Sokka glared at me.

"Sure am" Aang confirmed.

"Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense" I grabbed his arm as he nearly fell off the edge of the iceberg.

"Unless you wanna swim home in the freezing cold water, then you're staying" I told him.

"Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift" Aang suggested. I turned to him as he airbended himself onto Appa's head, then to the top of his back where an enormous saddle rested. Reigns were attached to both of Appa's great horns.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara said happily as I clambered up Appa. She quickly joined me.

"Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster" Sokka said.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?" I retorted. Sokka opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He sighed and joined us.

"Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang shook the reigns and Appa gave a low rumble. He flapped his huge tail and then launched himself into the air. He spreads his legs wide, but then came right back down into the water with a huge splash. He began to swim us forward. I frowned. Aang shook the reigns again. "Come on, Appa. Yip yip"

"Wow. That was truly amazing" Sokka muttered. I smacked his arm.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see" Aang told us. He looked around us and his eyes finally rested on Katara. He leftthem there, a smile on his face as he looked at her. I chuckled. He totally had a crush on her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I snorted. Wow, sometimes she was more oblvious than Sokka.

"Oh... I was smiling?"

* * *

Zuko's POV

Night had fallen as I stood on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward. I heard Uncle approach me from behind.

"I'm going to bed now" He gave an exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed" I felt dread settle in my stomach, but pushed it away.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over" I snapped.

Kimiko's POV

We had been swimming for awhile now. Aang was lying back on top of Appa's head. I was using Sokka's stomach as my pillow. Katara crawled forward and looked down from the saddle at Aang.

"Hey" she murmured.

"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked.

"I guess I was wondering – your being an airbender and all – if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar" I started to think. The Avatar disappeared over a hundred years ago. He had been an airbender. I wonder how long Aang was trapped in that iceberg.

"Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry" I had a feeling in my gut that he was lying.

"Okay. Just curious. Goodnight"

"Sleep tight" I heard him say as Katara crawled over and curled beside me. I quickly slipped into the folds of sleep.

* * *

_Aang's Dream_

_The colors are grays, crèmes and pale browns. Aang wakes up on top of Appa. He is then struggling against Appa's reigns with heavy rain coming down. Now underwater, __Aang and Appa suddenly penetrate the surface and enter the watery depths. They come up briefly for air, Appa groans, but they are once again driven under the storm tossed waves. As they drift downward, Aang drops Appa's reigns and begins to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white. He puts his hands together and he freezes himself and Appa in a huge ball of ice._

* * *

Kimiko's POV

Katara stepped out of our home with Aang. He held a staff tightly in one hand. I stood off to the side with Gran-Gran.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang" Our entire village consisted of women and children. Aang bowed to them in a friendly manner, but they pulled back from him anyway.

"Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Gran Gran stepped toward him.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughters and grandson found you" she told him. I smiled happily. Even though I wasn't related to them, they still considered me family and loved me like their own, just as I loved them.

"'Extinct'?" he gasped.

"Aang, this is our grandmother" I said as I walked over.

"Call me Gran Gran" Sokka walked over and grabbed Aang's staff. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this"

"It's not for stabbing" He created a jet of air that sucked the staff back into his hand. "It's for airbending" Aang opened the staff into a glider with red wings.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" Lin cried.

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly" he explained.

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly"

"And last time I checked, dogs can't walk on two legs" I muttered to him so only he could hear me. He glared at me and nudged my shoulder. I nudged him back and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Check again!" Aang said excitedly. Aang launched himself into the air with his glider. I gaped at him as he soared through the air, doing loops as the villagers pointed at him in wonder. Aang looked down at Katara who smiled at him. I grinned. They were so obviously meant for each other. He ended up slamming right into Sokka's guard tower. He pulled his head out of the tower and fell to the ground with his glider. Sokka gasped.

"My watchtower!" he cried.

"That was amazing" Katara said as she helped Aang back to his feet. He twirled his glider shut as Sokka examined the damage to the tower. I pushed him from behind and he fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back and glared at me. Aang closed the glider and a huge bank of snow buried Sokka. I laughed loudly as I helped him up.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara and Kimi are waterbenders, together you can just waste time all day long" My eyes narrowed and I shoved him down again.

"You're waterbenders!" Aang gasped.

"Well... sort of. Not yet" Katara told him.

"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores. And Kimi, you need to help the children" I nodded as Gran Gran lead Katara away. Sokka walked beside me.

"So do you think he's the real thing? You know a bender to teach me and Katara" I asked. He shrugged.

"He could be. I can picture Katara raving about him right now to Gran Gran about his wisdom" he said. We turned to see Aang with his tongue frozen to his staff, the children gathered around him.

"Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff" he slurred. A child next to him grabbed the staff and yanked, but Aang's tongue stayed stuck.

"Yeah, tons of wisdom" I mutter sarcastically.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Again" Uncle ordered. I had been doing this set all day against Ling and Tung, two of the guards on my ship. I blasted fire from my hands at them, but missed. Then they attacked me with blasts of fire from their fists, but I dodged. I back flipped over the guards to land behind them. Uncle sighed and got up. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire" Uncle demonstrated, releasing a controlling plume of flame that burst past my face, but did not hit me. "Get it right this time"

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready" I told him.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" he said forcefully. I blasted Tung backwards with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well" he grumbled. "But first I must finish my roast duck" I wrinkled my nose and walked away.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka questioned the group of toddler boys. I smacked my forehead.

"I gotta pee!" Ren cried.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks"

"But I really gotta go" Sokka sighed.

"Okay... who else has to go?" All six raised their hands. Sokka slapped his forehead as all six left. I patted him on the back. Katara walked over.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago" she said. I turned to my left. To see Aang emerging from one of the small igloo type bathrooms we had. He smiled at the boys going to use the toilet.

"Wow! Everything freezes in there!" I snorted.

"Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only"

"Hey!" I cried indignantly. "What am I chopped seal jerky?"

"Yup" Sokka said. I punched his shoulder.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he demanded. I smirked.

"I'm trying to train you like Kana" I said, jerking my thumb over my shoulder at Kana, my polar bear dog. I had found her when she was just a pup when I was eight. We've been together ever since. At the mention of her name, Kana lifted her head and barked before padding over and laying down at my feet. I patted her head gently.

"Gee thanks Kimi" he laughed. I ran over and jumped on his back.

"Onward my loyal steed!" He collapsed under me and we began to laugh. More laughter interrupted us. I looked over at Appa, Aang on his back. A kid had used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. The children, and soon Katara, all started laughing. Sokka stood abruptly, knocking me into the snow. I jumped up and brushed the snow off me.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" he shouted as he ran over. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on"

"What war?" He hopped down off of Appa. "What are you talking about?" Sokka stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him. I turned.

"PENGUIN!" Aang yelled. The penguin turned to waddle away. Aang used his airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been. I stared at the spot he had just occupied. How could he not know about the war?

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka asked.

* * *

Katara's POV

"Aang?" I called. I caught sight of him chasing some penguins, but he couldn't catch them as the waddled away.

"Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" He lunged, but fell flat on his face. He got back up as I walked over to him.

"Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals" He put his arms out and waddled in imitation of the four flippered penguins. "Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!" I giggled at his antics.

"Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending" I said as he wasa dragged through the snow by a penguin.

"You got a deal!" he said happily as he realeased the penguin. "Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" he asked, standing up. I looked away sadly.

"No. You're looking one of the only waterbenders on the whole South Pole. Kimiko's the only other one"

"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you"

"Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world" I told him.

"But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you and Kimiko a master!"

"That's..." I started. I stopped as I became uncertain. "I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before"

"Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?" I smirked.

"Okay, listen closely my young pupil" I said in my best teacher like tone. "Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe" I took a little fish from my coat pocket and tossed it at Aang. He was instantly surrounded by a horde of hungry penguins.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I watched as Katara and Aang slid around on the penguins. It was one of the first times I had seen Katara truly happy since Mom died and since Dad left for the Earth Kingdom with all the other men of our tribe. I hadn't gone penguin sledding since Mom died. I pulled a fish from my pocket and a penguin waddled over. I quickly grabbed ahold of him and stood on his back. I joined the two of them.

"This is how you really do it!" I called to them as I zipped past. They're laughter followed me into the ice tunnels. I lowered myself into the penguins back and Katara and Aang quickly joined.

"Kimiko!" Katara called. "Isn't this so much fun?" I nodded happily at the look on her face. We left the tunnels and got off the penguins.

"Whoa... what is that?" A huge ship locked in the ice in front of us.

"A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for our people" I murmured. Aang began to walk to the ship. "Aang, stop!" I shouted.

"We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped" Katara told him.

"If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear" he said. I frowned. He and Katara quickly boarded the ship.

"Guys, we shouldn't go on it" I warned. They ignored me. I sighed before following them. I wasn't about to let my baby sister get hurt because she couldn't listen. We walked around the dark corridors inside past many dark rooms. A feeling of unesase swept through me. We shouldn't be here.

"This ship has haunted our tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks" Katara told Aang.

"Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war" he said. I stared at him. The war had been going for almost a undred years, how could he not know about it.

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know... a few days, maybe?"

"I don't think so" I told him. Katara glanced at me and understanding filled her features.

"I think it was more like a hundred years!" she gasped.

"What?" he said incredulously, putting down the spear he'd been looking at. "That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?"

"Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation" A look of horror filled his face. He put a hand to his head and walked backward and sank to the floor.

"A hundred years! I can't believe it" I knelt beside him with Katara.

"I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this"

"I did get to meet you" he said looking up at me and Katara.

"Yeah, I know, we're awesome" I joked. "Come on. Let's get out of here" Katara helped him back to his feet and we started walking once again. Aang continued to walk along the dark hallways.

"Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy" Katara told him.

"Huh?"

"Watch out" I cried. I reached out to grab him, but it was too late. His foot caught on a trip wire. A grate dropped form the ceiling to block the door. We grabbed it just after it fell shut. We were trapped.

"What's that you said about booby traps?" Aang asked sheepishly. Around us, machinery in the room began to turn on. A bright flare exploded out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. I stood there in shock, looking out the window of the ship's bridge.

"Oh no" I whispered.

"Hold on tight!" Aang said. He grabbed hold of me and Katara and launched us through a hole in the ceiling. He landed with us on top of the bridge.


	2. The Avatar Returns

**The Avatar Returns**

It was nearly sunset when we got back. As we entered the village, I saw Gran Gran and some other villagers gathered around each other. As we walked closer, the children ran forward.

"Yay! Aang's back!" Sokka came toward us, his face filled with anger.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" he demanded.

"Sokka, calm down" I ordered gently.

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident" Katara told him.

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well…we 'boobied' right into it" I scowled. This was fault. I told them not to go on that damned ship and then I went on to make sure nothing happened and of course, something happened. Gran Gran shook her head.

"Kimiko, Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara!" Aang said heatedly. "I brought her there. And Kimiko tried to stop us, but we didn't listen" He looked down at his feet. "It's my fault"

"Aha!" Sokka exclaimed. "The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" The children walked away from Aang and towards Sokka and Gran Gran. I started after them and then stopped, looking back and forth between my sister and Aang and my brother and the village. "The foreigner is banned from our village!"

"Sokka, you're making a mistake" Katara said angrily.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you and Kimi from threats like him!" Katara gestured toward Aang.

"Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun"

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

"You should try it sometime" Aang said earnestly.

"Get out of our village. Now!" My gaze flew back and forth.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this"

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves"

"Then I'm banished too!"

"Katara, no!" I cried. She turned, taking Aang by the shoulder, and began to walk off. I started after her, but Sokka grabbed my shoulder.

"C'mon, Aang, let's go!" Katara dragged Aang over to Appa who was ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka demanded. I whistled lowly and Kana padded over. She knelt down and I hugged her.

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!"

"I am? Great!" Aang said.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" I stared at her, her back facing us. Aang moved up next to her. He said something to her and then walked forward, towards Appa. He airbended himself onto Appa's head and took the reigns. He turned to face us.

"It was nice meeting everyone" he said.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy" I punched his arm.

"Stop it" I mumbled.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip yip!" Appa rumbled and stood.

"Yeah, I thought so" he taunted. Ming rushed forward.

"Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too" he said sadly. "Come on, boy" He shook Appa's reigns and Appa began to walk off.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you –" Gran Gran started. Katara cut her off angrily.

"You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!" I watched sadly as she stormed off.

* * *

I waited with Sokka atop the ice wall of the village on top of Kana, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, I heard a deep rumbling noise and the ground began to shake. Parts of the wall crumbled. The villagers looked around in alarm. I grabbed Sokka and pulled him on top of Kana and forced her off the wall as the bow of a Fire Nation ship came out of the mist. Kana jumped down and skidded on the snow and ice. The vessel cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ship continued to break towards the wall, I saw Katara push Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village began to crack all over the place under the stress.

"Sokka, Kimiko, get out of the way!" she called to us. I ushered Kana out of the way. Sokka slid off and waited. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opened and folded out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit had become a huge gangplank. Sokka fell backwards to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit. As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, a young man and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. Sokka stood and charged toward the young man with a war cry. As he ran up the steps, the young man casually and expertly kicked his weapon out of his hand and then kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head got stuck in the snow and he struggled to free himself.

"Sokka!" I gasped. The villagers drew back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders.

"Where are you hiding him?" The young man demanded as he walked forward. I know noticed tht he was just a teenager. He looked to be sixteen, like me. He looked around at us. He grabbed Gran Gran. I reached toward her.

"He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" He threw Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launched a gout of flame over the villager's heads. The cowered in fear.

"I know you're hiding him!"

"Leave them alone!" I shouted as I moved Kana forward. The teen looked up and glared at me, but didn't move forward to attack. Probably because of Kana. Behind the teen, Sokka got up, most of his face paint gone. He retrieved his weapon and charged Zuko with another cry. I winced as the teen dodged Sokka's charge and flipped him over his head. The teen fired a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolled out of the way, throwing his boomerang at the teen as he does. The teen barely avoided the boomerang. He turned to look back at Sokka, his face contorted with anger.

"Show no fear!" Hun shouted, tossing Sokka a spear. Sokka caught the spear and charged at the the teen again. A few moments later, the spear is in pieces and Sokka's on the ground, rubbing his head. I smirked as the boomerang reappeared. It slammed in the back of the the teen's head, knocking his helmet off. Two flames appeared in his hands.

"No!" I cried, leaping off Kana. I landed in front of Sokka, pulling out a dagger. The villagers gasped. None of them knew my father had left me a dagger. I had secretly trained with it since Mom died. The teen stared at me, shocked. Suddenly, Aang appeared and knocked the teen off his feet. The children cheered as Aang reached them. Aang got off the penguin.

"Hey Katara. Hey Kimiko. Hey Sokka"

"Hi…Aang. Thanks for comin'" Sokka said dryly. I put my dagger away. Aang quickly airbended the soldiers away as they tried to attack.

"Looking for me?" he asked as he moved in front of us.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" the teen asked incredulously.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"No way" Sokka gasped.

"I knew it" I muttered.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager" The teen fired blast after blast. Aang cried out and tried to protect the villagers.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked.

"Aang, don't!" I shouted. After a brief pause, the teen straightened up and nodded. Two soliders moved forward and took hold of Aang's arms.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" Katara cried. I moved forward toward the teen.

"Leave him alone!" I demanded. "What has he ever done to you?"

"Shut your mouth peasant!" he yelled. He brought his hand across my face and I fell to the ground, my cheek stinging in pain. Anger blinded me. The snow around me began to react and shift. I felt my skin begin to heat. I stood. The teen shot a blast of fire at me. I raised my hands to protect myself and the fire parted around me. I gasped and stared at my hands. The teen's eyes narrowed. "That's impossible" he breathed. He turned to the soliders. "We're taking her as well" he ordered. Two soliders grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back.

"No!" Katara and Gran Gran cried.

"Kimi!" Sokka yelled.

"You said you'd leave them all alone!" Aang shouted. I winced as the teen roughly grabbed my chin.

"Your eyes" he murmured. "You are a firebender and a waterbender" I jerked my chin out of his grip and he ordered the soliders to take me onto the ship.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay" I called over my shoulder. "I promise. Take care of Kana for me"

"I'll take care of her" Aang said. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back"

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home"

* * *

Katara's POV

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him and Kimiko"

"Katara, I—" Sokka started.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? And what about our sister? If we don't help them no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I—

"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?" Sokka motioned to his left and I saw a canoe set up and ready to go.

"Sokka!" I hugged him tightly. "Get in. We're going to save our sister...and your boyfriend" he added.

"He's not my—" I started.

"Whatever"

"What do you two think you're doing?" We turned and I tried my best to look innocent. Gran Gran looked unhappy, but then she smiled and offered us a blue bundle. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister. And protect Kimiko. She is going to need you soon"

"Yeah... okay, Gran" Sokka said.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies and Kimiko's are intertwined with his"

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe" I muttered. A low rumble sounded from the distance. Kana was running over with Appa trialing behind her. She barked and jumped on Sokka, licking his face. "Appa!" I ran toward the bison.

"Ugh! Kana, get off!" Sokka cried. I giggled and then I frowned.

"We can't take her with us" I told him sadly. He shoved Kana off and looked at her.

"Poor Kimi" I murmured. "They've been together forever" Kana nudged me with her nose and looked at me with her great black eyes.

"I'm sorry Kana, you can't come with us" I told her. She whimpered and licked my cheek. Gran Gran patted her nose and led her away.

"I'll take care of her" she told us as she walked away.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka asked me as I scrambled up to Appa's saddle.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

Aang and I had our hands bound behind us as we faced the teen I know knew to be Prince Zuko, the former General Iroh and a bunch of guards.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks" he said to Aang. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And" He shoved the staff in Iroh's direction. "Take this to my quarters" Iroh took the staff as Zuko walked away. Iroh immediately turned to the guard on his left.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" The guard walked away, leaving me alone with Iroh. He smiled kindly at me. "I heard about your feat down at the village" I stayed silent. "My nephew told me you caused snow to move and theat you parted the flames he shot at you" I jerked my head in a nod. He moved behind me and quickly undid my bonds. "Quickly" he mumbled. He led me down a hallway to a room. He pulled me inside and started shuffling through some scrolls and books. He turned back to me with a small leather bound book and several scrolls. He handed them to me. "In this book is a history of others like you who could bend two elements and these scrolls show firebending moves that you can learn on your own" He grabbed a small brown stachel and I placed the scrolls and book in it. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Why are you doing this?" I finally asked.

"Because you, my dear, are very special. And I do not agree with my nephew's ways" he murmured. He pushed me toward the door.

"The Avatar has escaped!" someone overhead shouted.

"Quickly! You must join him!" Iroh ushered me out of the room. "And remember this, firebending comes from the breath not the muscles, the breath!" I nodded. "Now go!" I ran down the hall and collided with Aang.

"Kimiko!" He pulled me into a hug. "You're okay!"

"You haven't seen my staff around, have you?"

"Nope" I said. He ran forward past an open door and stopped.

"My staff!" I quickly followed him into the room and the door slammed shut behind us. Zuko had been waiting for us.

"Looks like I underestimated you" After a breif fight between the two of them, we escaped. Aang airbended us up to the bridge. He opened his glider, threw it into the air and jumped after it. He caught it and took my hand. Zuko jumped after us, grabbing Aang's foot. I scowled and shot to my feet.

"Stay back!" I warned.

"Or what?" Zuko demanded. "Going to water bend me? Or maybe firebend at me? I bet you don't know how to do either" I mimicked his stance and faced him.

"You wanna bet?" I sneered. I quickly jumped and kicked my foot out like I had seen him do and a blast shot out. He dodged it and glared at me. Then he straightened, looking at something up in the sky.

"What is that?" he demanded. I turned.

"Appa!" Aang cried, bringing Zuko's attention back to him. Aang turned just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He used his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and came back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regained his balance and blew away three more fireballs before his staff was knocked away from him. He dodged a few more blasts before he was finally knocked overboard. Aang fell into the water below. I rushed toward Zuko.

"Aang! No!" I heard Katara cry. I attacked Zuko, kicking and punching. He shoved me away and I pulled out my dagger.

"I may not be a skilled bender, but I'm betting that I have more skill with my dagger than you do" I hissed. He glared at me and attacked. I cried out as he kicked me. I fell to the floor as Aang, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water was propelled upward at amazing speed. His eyes and tattoo's were glowing. He towered high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. I gaped at him. Aang landed on the deck, his eyes still glowing, and bended the water from the column around him in circle. He released it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasted Zuko and his men overboard, but left me untouched. Aang fell to his knees, wobbling. He fell forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. I dove forward and caught him. Appa landed on deck and Katara and Sokka jumped off and ran toward us.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked. Sokka pulled me into a hug.

"Kimi, don't ever scare me like that again" he murmured. I pulled away from him, hugging myself. I was a monster. I had the ability of murderers. Why would they want to be near me? Sokka stared at me, concerned.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming" Aang said.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory" Sokka joked.

"I dropped my staff" Aang said.

"Got it!" Sokka ran over to pick up the staff. As he picked it up, I see that Zuko is holding onto the other end. Sokka hit Zuko in the head with the staff three times. Zuko let go. "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" We finally managed to escape, Katara dragging Aang onto Appa's saddle.

"Yip yip! Yip yip!" Sokka shouted. I gasped as Appa soared off into the air. I gripped the saddle tightly and closed my eyes. When we were far enough away from Zuko and the Fire Nation ship, I opened my eyes. I slid back, trying to put space between myself and the three of them.

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" Katara said.

"I don't know. I just sort of... did it"

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because... I never wanted to be" he said sadly.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war"

"And how am I going to do that?"

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me"

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending! We can learn it together! You, me and Kimiko!" I turned away from them.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way" Sokka didn't say anything. He crawled over to me.

"Kimi, what's wrong?" he asked. I looked at my lap.

"I'm a monster" I whispered.

"You are not a monster!" Katara said heatedly.

"Yes I am. I'm a firebender. I belong to a race of murderers" I cried. Sokka pulled me into a hug. I tried to push him away, but he held me tight.

"You are not a monster. You are not a murderer. You are a firebender and you are a waterbender. You are unique and special. You're our sister" I hugged him tightly and Katara crawled over wrapping her arms around us.

"Thank you" I murmured. They released me and I looked at Aang. "So are we in this together, or what?" He grinned.

"All right, but before we go to Norh Pole, we have some serious business to attend to" He airbended himself over to us and opened the scroll to reveal a map. "Here, here, and here" He quickly pointed to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands.

"What's there?" Katara and I asked at the same time.

"Here" he said pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom. "We'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here" He pointed to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands. "We'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're strange" I muttered. He laughed.


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**Author's Note: **So I want to personally thank kage kitsune 14 for being my first reviewer to this story. I'm really happy that I've gotten so many hits already. About 50 and it's only been two days! Anyways, here's the story. Oh, and I don't own anything except Kimiko.

* * *

**The Southern Air Temple **

Kimiko's POV

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world" I smiled and shook my head.

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home" Katara told him. I took a deep breath and focused. _Breathe, Kimi, breathe_. I pulled the heat in and let it form in my hands. I opened my eyes. The fire shimmered and shifted. I lifted to my eyes. I could feel the heat, but it didn'r hurt me.

"That's why I'm so excited!" I heard Aang say.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time" Katara said.

"I know, but I need to see it for myself"

"Hey guys, look!" I called, turning to them. I held up the flickering flame for them to see. THey looked over and it vanished. I sighed.

"That was cool Kimi" Aang said. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it" I walked over as Aang floated down from Appa's back and walked over to Sokka, who was snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground. He had offered it to me, but I had declined and instead slept on the ground. He had tried to make me take it, but I told him I would burn it and then neither of us could use it. "Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!"

"SOKKA!" I yelled. He yelped and hopped up. He fell flat on his face. I fell back, clutching my sides as I laughed.

"Great! You're awake. Let's go" Aang said brightly.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing their trail" I said as we walked into the shipyard.

"You mean the Avatar and the girl?" I turned to Uncle angrily.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and that girl and I don't want anyone getting in the way"

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" asked a horribly familiar voice. I turned, surprised.

"Captain Zhao" I sneered.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh" He bowed to Uncle. "Great hero of our nation"

"Retired general" Uncle corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired" Uncle told him.

"That's quite a bit of damage" Zhao commented.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened" I glanced sideways at Uncle and inwardly smirked. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened" Uncle's eyes widened.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible" He leaned over to me. "What... did we crash or something?" he whispered.

"Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship" I added.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details" He smiled and put his face right up to mine in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go" I turned to leave, but Uncle placed a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect" I groaned inwardly. Uncle is going to get us killed. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite"

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I groaned as my stomach growled.

"Sokka, did you find the food yet?" I asked. His own stomach growled in response.

"Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food" He turned the bag upside down. A few crumbs came out. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry" I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"Aaaaang" I groaned. "Not cool"

"You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good"

"The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang cried as he pointed at the moutains we were passing.

"Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders"

"What about 'em?"

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and Kimi's parents" I looked down at my lap.  
They could have done the same to your people"

"Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped" Aang said, but it seemed like he was trying to reassure himself.

"I know it's hard to accept" Katara said.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" He rubbed the big animal's head. We began to move faster and I tucked myself into the saddle as the wind became stronger.

"There it is... the Southern Air Temple"

"Aang, it's amazing!" I gasped.

"We're home, buddy. We're home"

* * *

Zuko's POV

Zhao had taken us to his tent and was now inspecting a map of the world. Uncle was looking at a rack of weapons while I sat in one of the chairs in Zhao's tent.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule" Zhao said. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war"

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool" I spat. Zhao moved over to me and sat down.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue" He paused. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Just then, Uncle tipped over the stand of weapons. Zhao and I turned to look at him. He cringed at the sound.

"My fault entirely" He back away slowly and Zhao turned back to me.

"We haven't found him yet" I told him bluntly.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders" Zhao stated. I looked down at my lap. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive"

"No. Nothing" I grunted. Zhao rose from his chair.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce" He leaned in close to my face. "Of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found"

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going" I stood and moved toward the exit, but the guards blocked my way with their spears. Another guard approached Zhao and I had a sinking feeling that Uncle and I wouldn't be leaving soon.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape. They also reported a girl had been captured that could bend water and fire and that she escaped with the Avatar" I winced.

"A dual bender? I thought they were just legend. Interesting. She will make for an excellent prize for the Firelord" He paused. "Now, remind me..." I tensed as he came up behind me. "...how exactly was your ship damaged?"

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I walked beside Katara as we traveled up the winding path to the temple. Aang had raced ahead of us as we rounded a bend.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked crossly.

"My thoughts exactly, little brother" I groaned. I placed my hands over my stomach as it growled. "Hush you" I mumbled.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked incredulously.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs" Sokka told her.

"And I'm hungry" I added. I looked up to see that Aang had stopped. We stopped next to him and he pointed down to a pavilion below.

"So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" he told us excitedly. The entire area was covered with densely packed sticks of varying heights that were stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard was at either end of the field. "And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." He trailed off and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds" I looked around sadly. "I can't believe how much things have changed" I exchanged a look with my siblings.

"So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Aang smiled.

* * *

I watched as Sokka attempted to play airball with Aang. I began to look around and my gaze zeroed in on a Fire Nation helmet lying a few feet away from me.

"Oh no" I whispered. A shout caught my attention.

"Kimi!" I turned just as Sokka collided with me sending us into a small overhang. I groaned as a sharp pain went through my head.

"Ow" I moaned. "Sokka, get off"

"Hahaha! Aang seven, Sokka zero!" I heard Aang call.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt" Sokka grumbled. I finally shoved him off and he landed on his butt. I sat up, rubbing my head.

"You and me both bro" I mumbled. Sokka's gaze moved past me and I craned my head to see that he was looking at the helmet. I stood.

"Katara, check this out" Sokka called. Katara walked over and her eyes narrowed as she saw the helmet.

"Fire Nation" she spat.

"We should tell him"

"No, we shouldn't" I said quietly. They looked at me in surprise. "Yes, he does deserve to know, just not right now. I mean look at how happy he is" I threw my hand back to show them Aang, who was grinning like a fool. I kicked the helmet off the mountain. "We'll tell him later" Aang jogged over with the ball.

"Come on you guys. We have a whole temple to see!" He grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her away.

"You know, you can't protect him forever" Sokka told me.

"I know" I whispered. "But I can try" I turned to him, smirking. "Just like I do with you and Katara, even though you think you should" I nudged him and he pushed me lightly.

* * *

Aang ran ahead to explore the temple.

"Kimi, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't"

"I know" I said, stopping. Katara stopped a few feet away.

" We can pretend for Aang's sake" she said. She began walking again and Sokka and I hurried to catch up to her. "If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated"

"Hey guys!" Aang called. I looked up and he motioned toward a statue of an airbender monk. "I want you to meet somebody"

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know" I looked up at the face etched into the stone. His expression told me that he was a wise man in his life and a kindhearted man as well. Aang bowed to the statue.

"You must miss him" Katara said quietly.

"He looks like a good man" I murmured.

"Yeah, he was" He moved forward to go into the Temple.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet" I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look at Katara and Sokka. Sokka shrugged and we followed Aang. The huge wooden door was dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They were arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols were attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years" Katara told him.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long"

"He has a point" I muttered.

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang said excitedly. Sokka popped up behind him.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" My stomach growled in response.

"Sokka" I whined. "Stop it. You're making me even hungrier" He ignored me as he rushed forward and ran straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strained against the big door to no avail and slid down to the floor in defeat. I chuckled.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" he panted.

"The key, Sokka, is airbending" Aang told him. I watched as he raised both his arms perpendicular to his body, then suddenly pushed forward with his arms and stepped forward with his right leg. He airbended two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air ran through the tubes and one by one flipped the air symbols from the blue to red. The two leaves of the door opened to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary. "Hello? Anyone home?" Aang called. I hesitantly followed him into the room.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I hate him. I really, really hate Zhao. Zaho crossed over and stood in front of me.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy and a sixteen-year-old girl bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought" Zhao snapped.

"I underestimated them once, but it will not happen again"

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance" Zhao told me.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..." Zhao turned to me angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he swept it in an arc from left to right.

"And you failed!" he raged. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now. Him and that girl" I launched myself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but the two guards standing behind my chair restrained me.

"Keep them here" he ordered the guards.

"More tea please?" Uncle asked after I broke the small table in front of my chair.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I looked around the Air Temple Sanctuary in awe. There were many statues arranged around the room in a pattern. The pattern was tied to a swirl pattern on the floor with the statues arrayed along it. We moved toward the center of the room.

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?" Even though I was hungry, I still couldn't believe how ignorant my brother could be. I smacked the back of his head and he scowled at me. I grinned.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look!" He pointed to a statue. "That one's an airbender!"

"And this one's a waterbender" Katara pointed toward another statue.

"Found a firebender" I said, looking up at the statue in front of me.

"They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire" Katara observed.

"That's the Avatar cycle"

"Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang" Katara told him.

"Wow! There's so many!" I tilted my head to look up at the several levels in the room, showing just how many past lives Aang had.

"Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?" Sokka asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I swear he was dropped on his head as a baby" I told them. Katara snorted, but then focused on Sokka.

"When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle" Aang stopped in front of a statue of the firebender Avatar I was standing in front of. He seemed to be in a daze.

"Aang, snap out of it!" I ordered, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Who is that?" Katara asked.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me" Aang told us.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met" I sent a heated glare his way. His eyes widened. "Not that all firebenders are bad...I mean obviously there are good ones" he stammered.

"Nice save" Katara said, rolling her eyes. I looked back at the statue.

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?" I asked.

"I'm not sure... I just know it somehow" Sokka growled, frustrated.

"You just couldn't get any weirder!"

"You're one to talk" I muttered. "I'm going outside for some fresh air" I walked out the door. I screeched as I found myself tumbling headlong down the stone steps. I lay in a heap at the bottom, too sore to move.

"Kimi!" Sokka's booted feet appeared next ot my head and then he was crouching beside me. HE carefully pulled me up into a sitting postion.

"Ow" I moaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I've been better" I grunted as I stood. "What tripped me?" I asked as Aang and Katara joined us. Aang and Sokka turned back to look at the steps. "Awww" I cooed. A winged lemur was looking at us with wide eyes. His long ears flopped down on his back. He blinked his large brown eyes as he looked at us. "It's so cute, I can't be mad at it"

"Lemur!" Aang shouted. Sokka was drolling beside me.

"Dinner..."

"Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet"

"Not if I get him first!" I shook my head at them and limped off.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to go explore a little. Don't worry, I'll be fine" I looked back at Aang and Sokka. "Just make sure they don't kill each other over that poor lemur"

I wandered around the temple until a came to room blocked by fluttering drapes. Curious, I pulled them aside and stepped inside. I gasped. There were heaps of firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building. At the back of the grotto, was the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds.

"Oh no" I groaned. I reconginized the necklace around the skeleton's neck.

"Firebenders? They were here?" I spun around on my heel to see Aang. I hadn't even heard him enter. He caught sight of Gyasto's skeleton. "Gyatso..." he moaned. He fell to his knees. Tears pricked my eyes. I knelt beside him.

"Aang, I'm so sorry" I murmured.

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" I heard Sokka ask. Aang's shoulders shook as he cried. "Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" I looked up at him and pointed at the skeleton. "Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here" he urged. Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head began to glow incandescent blue. I looked down at Aang's face. His eyes were glowing brightly and his expression was one of rage. A whirlwind began to form at Aang's feet, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. His hands were balled into fists and his eyes and arrow were glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around him. I struggled to hold onto him.

"Aang! Come on, snap out of it!" Sokka shouted. A light blue sphere of energy surrounded Aang and began to expand, knocking me and Sokka back out of the building. The energy sphere expanded to the point where it blew most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air. I stuggled to wrap my hands around a rock jutting out from the ground.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she came up, shielding her face from the wind.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso" Sokka told her.

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down"

"Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!" I cried as my gripped slipped. Sokka grabbed hold of my wrist and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled him against the rock. Katara slowly approached Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rose into the air.

"Aang, I know you're upset" she called. "And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Kimi, and I, we're your family now" Aang began to descend when she finished. His feet gently touched the ground. The wind died away. The three of us moved over to him.

"Kimi, Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise" Sokka told him. Katara took one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly faded from his eyes and arrow markings. He collapsed into Katara's arms and she held him around his shoulders as they knelt on the ground.

"I'm sorry" Aang whispered.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault" Katara soothed.

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender" I knelt beside them and wrapped my arms around him. Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

I looked over at Katara as she talked to Aang. I could tell that he was still devasted by Gyatso's death, but he was slowly coming to terms with it. I raised an eyrbow as a familiar furry creature ran over to Sokka and deposited a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. I jumped over and grabbed a purple fruit. I bit into it happily as juice dribbled down my chin.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka"

"Can't talk" Sokka grunted. "Must eat"

"Hey little guy" Aang murmured, scratching the lemur's head. I followed Katara outside, licking juice off my fingers. I stood by Appa and swiped another fruit from Sokka. "Katara, Kimi, Sokka" Aang called. I looked over. "Say hello to the newest member of our family" He walked over to us, the lemur on his arm.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked. The lemur jumped off Aang's arm and stole Sokka's piece of fruit and then jumped back onto Aang's arm.

"Momo" We clambered up Appa's back and Aang flicked the reins. "Yip, yip" I watched the temple as it receded into the distance. I looked over at Mom as he chattered and ran along Aang's arms. I found myself missing Kana. I sniffled and rubbed at my eyes. Aang looked up. "Kimi, what's wrong?"

"I miss Kana" I said sadly. Katara wrapped her arms around me. Momo appeared in my lap and he looked up at me. "hey there" I whispered. He nuzzled his head against my cheek. I giggled as his tiny tongue flickered out and licked my cheek. "Okay, okay" I murmured. I gently scratched his head. "happy now?" In response, he curled up on my lap and fell asleep.


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**The Warriors of Kyoshi**

Kimiko's POV

We had been riding on Appa for hours and it had gotten quite boring. I entertained myself by twisting a small flame through my fingers as Sokka looked at his map.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" he asked Aang.

"Weeelll, I know it's near water..." Aang said hesitantly. I snorted and looked around. We were surrounded by water.

"I guess we're getting close then" I muttered sarcastically. I continued to play with the flame, watching it flicker and shimmer.

"Momo, marbles please" That statement was enough to pull me away from the flame and look up at Aang. Momo scrambled into Aang's shirt and returned with a marble and gave it to Aang. Aang smiled eagerly and cupped the marble in his hands. "Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!" Aang suspended the marble between his hands and made it whirl around and around in mid-air. He was grinning happily at Katara. I shook my head at him. His crush on her was so obvious, but she just couldn't see it and I knew she liked him back. Katara kept her focus on her sewing.

"That's great, Aang" she told him distractedly.

"You didn't even look" Katara stopped her sewing and looked at him.

"That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now" I sighed. Idiots.

"It was a cool trick Aang, but trust me, you're not going ot be able to distract her" I told him. I created another ribbon of flame in my hand and made it twirl.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing" I stopped playing with the flame, letting it hover in the air. I slowly turned to my brother.

"What does being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara and I demanded.

"Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things"

"What?" I yelled.

"All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" Katara threw his pants at him.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" He stuck his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants. "Katara, PLEASE!" I glared at him and sent the flame at his pants. They turned grey and ash flew into the sky.

"Kimi!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oops" I muttered sarcastically. "Sorry"

"Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" I raised an eyebrow at him. I laid back on the saddle and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I was shaken awake by Katara.

"We're here" she said happily. I looked down to see that we were nearing a crescent-shaped island. We landed on a beach a minute later. I could snow-capped mountains further away.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked.

"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring" Katara pointed out. I shrugged and plopped down onto the sand. I laid back and closed my eyes.

"But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I said, aren't you boy?" I heard Appa yawn.

"Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster" I heard Sokka grumble.

"LOOK!" I opened my eyes and looked out to where his was pointing. A giant koi fish was jumping out of the water. "That's why we're here...elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!" Aang dove into the water. A second later, he leapt out again with a shocked expression on his face. "COLD!" he yelled. I giggled and rolled my eyes. I made a flame flicker to life in my hands. I made it stretch and flicker. I experimented as Aang rode on the koi. I pulled a thin stream of water from the ocean and made it wrap around the flame. Neither went out, but seemed to hug each other.

"Hey Sokka! Check it out!" I called to Sokka. He turned and grinned.

"Cool Kimi" He walked over. I twisted the water away from the flame and held the thin version of each in my hands. "That's good and you don't even have any training"

"I know" I murmured. I released both. I looked out to where Aang was. Three elephant koi were swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Aang was riding, veered off to the right. I could see a shadow under the water approaching the remaining elephant koi.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka yelled. I clenched my hands tightly as the shadow approached Aang. Katara ran up next to us.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Aang's in trouble" he told her.

"Aang!" I yelled. "Aang!"

"Get out of there!" Katara screamed.

"Come back here! AANG!" Sokka shouted.

"AANG!" The koi fish he was riding bucked and sent Aang headlong into the bay. He came up a second later and an enormous serrated fin rose ominously from the water behind him. My eyes widened.

"AANG!" I screamed. He slowly turned and screamed in panic. He leapt to the surface of the water and began to run towards shore. The enormous fin turned and began to chase him. I formed a small ball of fire in my hand and aimed it at the fin. Sokka grabbed my wrist.

"You might hit Aang" he told me quickly. I released the flame as Aang reached the shore, running head first and full force into me and Sokka. Aang knocked us off our feet and we crashed back towards the tree line. I groaned as my head throbbed.

"Ugh, get off" Aang stumbled up and I shoved Sokka off my chest.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked after she joined us.

"I don't know" Aang murmured. Sokka stood.

"Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road" Barely a moment later, four green-clad warriors jumped down from the trees and had us bound and blindfolded before I could turn. "Or we could stay a while..." We were led away into what I assumed was a village from the sounds. We were tied up against a pole.

"You four have some explaining to do" I heard an old man growl. I lifted my head and turned my head toward his voice.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi" said a girl.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka demanded. My blindfold was whipped off to reveal five green-clad girls. Their faces were painted white with red around their eyes, and they carried fans in their waistbands. An old man in blue was on their left. Sokka strained against his bonds. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" One girl with short auburn hair stepped up to Sokka.

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl glared at him as he laughed.

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down" I groaned and turned my head to the sky. Idiot. The girl grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight"

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it" Katara said quickly.

"Yeah, he can just be a monumental idiot sometimes" I added.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi" Aang told them.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang exclaimed.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries" I craned my head around to see that we were tied to the base of Avatar Kyoshi's statue. She was dressed in the same green garments as the female warriors. Her face was painted white and there were two open fans in her hands.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar"

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago" the girl declared.

"That's me!" Aang said excitedly.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!"

"Airbending, now" I grunted. Aang broke his bonds and shot himself into the air. He backfliped over the top of Kyoshi's statue and floated gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd. The warriors and the old man stared at him in shock and amazement.

"It's true... you are the Avatar!" the old man murmured.

"Now... check this out!" Aang pulled out his marble and showed them his trick. I shook my head. The other warriors stepped up and cut Sokka and Katara free.

"Hey! What about me?" I demanded. The old man turned to me.

"Suki reported that she saw you firebending" he growled. I paled. Sokka moved in front of me.

"Did she also report that Kimi was waterbending?" he asked. "She can bend both" He turned to me. "Show them" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, hands tied" I pointed out. The old man nodded and the warrior girls cut me free. They stayed close though. I pulled water from a small basin a few feet away and made it into a ball in one hand and formed a small flame in my other hand. The warriros gasped and stepped back.

"A dual bender" the old man breathed.

* * *

I yawned as I sat up. It had been awhile since I had real bed to sleep in. I missed it. I stretched and changed.

"All right! Dessert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!" I heard Aang exclaim as I went down the hall of the house the village had provided. I stumbled in and plopped down at the table.

"Morning" I yawned.

"Mmm... Katara, Kimi, you've got to try these!" I stared at his hand blankly for a moment before snatching the sweet and stuffing it into my mouth. I moaned happily. It was delicious.

"Well, maybe just a bite..." Katara murmured. She took another candy from the table.

"Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!" Aang cried. I turned to see my brother sulking in the corner.

"Not hungry" he grumbled. My jaw dropped.

"But you're always hungry!" I exclaimed.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday" Katara told me.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka yelped.

"Right. And then they kicked your butt" Katara said smugly. I sighed and stood.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back later" I told them as Sokka began to rant. I stood outside the house for a moment, thinking about what to do. Sokka stormed out and pushed past me. I glared after him and then smirked. I quietly followed him to a small house nestled in evergreen trees. Sokka approached the house muttering to himself about 'girls'. He walked up to the door and looked inside. I snuck up behind him and peeked in. The warrior girls were drilling. Sokka grinned and entered the dojo. I stood in the doorway, watching.

"Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson" He began to stretch. "I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?"

"Well, you're in the right place" Suki told him. "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar" She caught sight of me and opened her mouth. I placed my finger to my lips and she smiled.

"It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception" I glared at his back. So, he thought he was so much better because he was a guy. Sometimes, my brother can be a huge idiot. He never knew about how I watched the men village practice before they left or how I practiced on my own.

"I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance" Suki said sarcastically.

"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village" I hid my snort behind my hand. Best warrior my ass. Suki leaned toward him, smiling.

"Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration"

"Oh... well... I mean... I..." he stammered. Suki turned to the other girls.

"Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" she asked. The girls giggled and nodded.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there" He grasped her shoulders and pushed her back a little, but Suki didn't move. "This may be a little tough, but try to block me" Sokka threw a punch. Suki blocked it with a deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder. Her stance seemed disinterested and confident against Sokka's arrogance. I snorted. Sokka rubbed his shoulder.

"Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you"

"Of course" Suki said.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" He lunged at Suki. She caught him under his leg and tossed backward toward the door. I hid as he landed on his butt.

"That does it!" he growled. He got up and lunged at her again. She grabbed him by the arm, spun him around in circles, tied his arm to his foot with his own belt, and threw him to the floor.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki asked mockingly. I leaned against the doorway for support as I laughed. Sokka craned his head around to look at me. He gaped at me.

"Kimi? What are you doing here? Were you there the whole time? Why didn't you help?" he demanded as he struggled to undo the tie on his hand and foot.

"Thought girls couldn't fight" I sneered. He winced. I had never spoken to him like that. I felt bad, but I shoved it away. He undid the tie and stood. I walked over to him, my arms crossed. "So, can girls fight?" I asked. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Kimi?" he whispered. I glared.

"Come on Sokka. Fight me" I ordered. He stared at me. I placed my hands behind my back.

"Kimi, I-" I glared at him. His own stare turned into a glare.

"Fine" He lunged at me and I twisted my waist and he fell past me. He stood and threw a straight punch to my face. I ducked and then jumped as he swept his leg out. I landed back into my stance as he stumbled. I raised an eyebrow, urging him to keep going. He threw another punch. I whipped my hand around and grabbed his fist. He looked surprised. I shoved him back and he fell to the floor with a thud. He stumbled up and I dropped to the floor, kicking my leg out. He began to fall again as I stood and grabbed his shirt. I lifted him up and tossed him over my shoulder. He landed on his butt and stared up at me.

"Still think girls can't fight?" I asked. He swallowed and stood and then he left. I watched him go sadly. "I'm sorry about that" I said, without turning to Suki. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I just wish it didn't have to be like that" Suki placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to her. "Do you think you could show me some moves?" Suki looked at the others.

"We normally don't teach outsiders, but I think we can make an exception. However, you have to follow our traditions" I grinned. She left for a moment and returned with a green outfit and a pot of paint.

* * *

It was several hours later when Sokka returned. Suki was showing me how to block kicks and use the attackers force against them.

"Uh... hey, Suki" he said hesitantly. I noted the lack of acknowledgement for me.

"Hoping for another dance lesson?" Suki asked mockingly.

"No... I... well, let me explain" he stammered.

"Spit it out! What do you want?" she demanded.

"I would be honored if you would teach me"

"Even if I'm a girl?" Suki asked.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong" Sokka said quietly. I gaped at him.

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys"

"Please make an exception. I won't let you down"

"All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions" I smirked.

"Of course!" he said quickly.

"And I mean ALL of them" Suki emphasized. A few minutes later, Sokka was in the green dress and face paint of the warriors.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little... girly"

"Sucks" I muttered.

"It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud" Suki told him. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart"

"Bravery and honor" he said, standing straighter. Aang walked by the door to the dojo. He turned and ducked his head in, smiling mischievously.

"Hey Sokka! Nice dress!" He saw me and grinned. "Hey Kimi!" Sokka turned to look at me.

"Kimi?" I crossed my arms and glared at him. He gulped. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"For?"

"For insulting you. For being a sexist pig. For being a horrible brother. For-" I threw my arms around him and squeezed.

"You're good" I murmured. I pushed him away. "But if you ever try that again, I will make sure you never forget that I can beat you up" He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

I sat in the corner, watching Suki and Sokka circle each other with fans unfurled.

"You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good" She glanced at me. I smirked. I had mastered the move easily. She rolled her eyes and brought her gaze back to Sokka. My smirk grew. The two of them had been flirting throughout the whole session. The other girls had left because they couldn't stand to be around them.

"I think I'm starting to get it" Sokka murmured. Sokka continued to practice the moves, and at the end of the set he accidentally threw his fan out the door and into a tree. I looked out the door at the lost fan as snow fell from the branches above to bury it.

"It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm" Suki settled into the battle stance. "Wait for an opening and then..." Suki lunged at Sokka and he parried the thrust, knocking her off her feet. I gaped at him. Suki was surprised as she pushed herself up. "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!" I snorted. Sokka laughed and pointed at her.

"I got you! Admit I got you!" Suki laughed as she grabbed Sokka's outstretched hand and bent it back painfully.

"Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again" They began to circle each other again.

* * *

"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!" Oyagi ordered. I stood immediately and ran out the door. The warriors began to attack Zuko's army. I went directly for Zuko. I flipped over him and landed before the rhino.

"Hey princess" I smirked. "You and me have some unfinished business" He glared at me.

"The dual bender" he growled. He slid off the rhino and sent a blast of fire at me. I used the fans to deflect it. He punched several fireballs at me and I hooked the fans onto my belt as I ducked and pulled a stream of water toward me. I flicked it at each fireball and dropped the water, pulling out my fans again. I faced him. He glared at me and dropped to the ground sweeping his leg out and sending a wave of flame at my feet. I jumped and he quickly punched out sending a fireball at me. I yelped as it collided with my chest. I fell to the ground. I scrambled up and slid into a stance. He punched several times in quick succession and I blocked each fireball. Then he swept his arm in a long arc and another wave of flame hurtled toward me. I winced as I was knocked down to the ground for good this time. Sokka, Suki, and another warrior edged toward him, but he sent a wave of flame at them and they were knocked back. He hovered over me. He reached down and gripped my arm tightly as he hauled me up. I struggled weakly as he bound my wrists. He kept a tight grip on my arm as he turned.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you" Zuko called.

"Hey! Over here!" I looked up to see Aang

"Finally!" he murmured. He pushed me in front of him and wrapped his arm around me, pinning my arms to my side. He formed a dagger of fire and held it in front of me. "Surrender now and I won't hurt her" Aang's eyes widened. I struggled and kicked my leg back. I grinned as it connected with his groin. He yelped and released me. I stumbled away from him. His gaze was filled with fury as he stood and let loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. I ducked and they flew over me toward Aang. Aang dodged them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flew toward Zuko. Zuko shot another blast of fire, which knocked Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leapt away and picked up two discarded fans. Zuko ran full force at Aang. Aang use the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocked Zuko through the wall of a building. Aang dropped the fans and picked up his staff. He threw it into the air and flew over the now burning town. I leaned against a building and attempted to catch my breath. Zuko pulled himself out of the building. I yelped and backed away. He scowled and advanced toward me. HIs foot swung out and I rasied my bound hands to catch it. I grinned and twisted, flipping him over. He growled and kicked my legs out form underneath me. I cried out as I landed on the ground, hard. He looked down at me. I attempted to push myself up, but he placed booted foot on my chest. He leaned down, sneering at me.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" he mocked. I was breathing heavily and my muscles ached. I glared at him.

"Nice try princess, but I'm not out of moves yet" I growled. I formed a ball of fire in my hands like I'd seen him do and shot it at him. He twisted his waist and it flew past him. "Okay, now I'm out of moves" I muttered. I saw Aang and Katara boarding Appa. Sokka ran past and hurried up Appa's tail.

"Appa, yip yip!" I heard Aang order. I swallowed. They needed to leave now. Zuko wanted Aang and he wouldn't leave unless Aang. I saw Sokka looking around and then he saw me, down on the ground with Zuko standing over me. He began gesturing frantically. Katara looked down.

"KIMIKO!" she screamed. No, they can't come back. Please don't come back. I would never forgive myself if Zuko destroyed the whole village and managed to capture Aang just because they came back. Zuko looked up and gasped.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" he ordered his men as he picked me up. He began to drag me with him. A sharp hit to my head and everything went black.

* * *

Katara's POV

"We have to go back!" Sokka yelled. I felt torn. I love my sister, but I know she wouldn't us to risk everything for her.

"Sokka" I whispered. "We can't"

"What?" he shouted. "She's our sister! We have to help her!"

"So what do you want us to do? Go back and get captured ourselves? He's not going to let her go that easily. Kimiko is one of the best fighters I know without her bending and he took her down, what do you think we'd be able to do?" I cried. "Aang could captured and Kimiko would never forgive herself or us if that happened. And Zuko would have destroyed the entire village if we didn't leave when we did" Sokka swallowed.

"She's our sister" he said quietly. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I was supposed to protect her. Dad told me to protect both of you and I couldn't even protect one of you" I knelt beside him and hugged him. Aang suddenly dove off of Appa's head into the bay.

"Aang! What are you doing?" I shouted. Suddenly, the unagi burst out of the water, Aang riding on it. He was holding both of the whiskers and forced the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Aang pulled back on the whiskers and the unagi spewed water over the town. The stream continued long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. Aang rerleased the unagi after all the fires were out and jumped into the air as Appa swooped down to catch him.

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous"

"Yes, it was" I quickly hugged him. I turned back to Sokka. Tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Kimi" he whispered. Tears pricked my eyes.

"We'll find her" Aang said forcefully. "I promise. We will find her and we will rescue her"


	5. Zuko's Ship and the Winter Solstice

**Zuko's Ship and The Winter Solstice**

Kimiko's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Where am I? I looked around. I was in a metal looking room. One thing stood out. A red banner with a black symbol on it. The symbol of the Fire Nation. I was on a Fire Nation ship. I immediately stood and wobbled before falling back onto my bed.

"Careful" I turned to see Iroh sitting in a chair at the end of my bed. "You've been sick" he told me. "You had a fever, but it has passed now" I watched him warily as he stood and walked over to me. "I am sorry about my nephew. He is a troubled young man" I nodded slowly. "I promise I will try to make this easier for you" I stood with his help and crossed over to a dresser. I picked out a pair of plain tan pants and a grey tunic with a white sash. I pulled out a pair of grey cloth sandals. Iroh left for a moment as I changed. I looked around the room and assessed the situation as I brushed and braided my hair. I had no idea what I was going to be doing, but I wanted to be prepared for the worst and if I had to fight, I would need my hair back. So I was a captive of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. My brother and sister and the Avatar might be searching for me, but I hope they aren't. I opened the door with a sigh and let Iroh lead me up to the main deck. Zuko had his back to us, looking out to sea. I stumbled and Iroh caught me as Zuko turned. He grimaced and walked over.

"Well, I see you're finally awake" he grunted.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" I grumbled. I crossed my arms, feeling much better now that the sun was providing warmth. "So now what?" I demanded. "What are you going to do with me?" Iroh opened his mouth to say something, but Zuko raised a hand to cut him off.

"For now, you'll be put to work in the kitchen" He pulled a small cloth from his pocket. "Here. Put this over your blue eye. I don't want anyone to recognize you and take you to my father instead" I stood there staring at the black cloth. "Put it on" Zuko ordered. I carefully tied it around my left eye and was surprised to see that I could still actually see through the cloth. "It's specially made for that purpose" he told me. "Oh, and no bending. This ship is full of firebenders that are under orders to attack should you bend" I lifted my chin defiantly and spat at him. He growled and turned on his heel. Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"Come. I will show you to the kitchens" he murmured. He took my arm and led me down below deck and down a hallway. He opened a door and several tantalizing aromas filled my nose. I looked around the small kitchen and grinned. This I could do. There was only four men in the kitchen "Kuni" Iroh called. One man lifted his head. He raised an eyebrow as he walked over. There were many grey hairs shot throughout his inky locks. His golden eyes twinkled as he walked over. I felt that this man was very similar to Iroh.

"So the prince is putting the girl to work in here" the man stated. He lowered himself to my eye level. I had almost forgotten how short I was. "So, what's your name?"

"Kimiko" I told him quietly. "Why am I here?"

"To work in the kitchens" I shook my head.

"No, I mean why am I here, on this ship?" Iroh shifted uncomfortably.

"My nephew believes that if he brings you and the Avatar back to the Fire Nation, it will give him back his honor" I raised an eyebrow at him. "He recievede that scar from his father" Woah! Wait, hang on a second.

"His dad gave him that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Zuko spoke out at a war meeting" Iroh told me. "His father forced him to duel in Agni Kai, a firebending duel, and Zuko begged his father for forgiveness. His father burned him and then banished him and told him the only way to regain his honor was to find the Avatar. This was three years ago" I understood why Zuko wanted to catch Aang so badly. He had been sent away from his family because of one mistake and the only way he would be welcomed back was if he captured Aang. I swallowed and let Kuni led me over to the other men and introduced me.

* * *

I carefully balanced the two trays with six bowls each on my arms as I walked up the stairs. My tongue poked out of the corner of my mouth as I concentrated on not spilling anything. I could hear the laughter of the crew as I walked over to the small tables were they all ate. I lowered one tray and the three men each took a bowl. I moved over to the next table where three of the men took the remaining three and the fourth took one from the other tray. I balanced the other tray in both hands now and walked over to the third table. Five men sat there and they each took a bowl. One man smirked at the rest and then reached behind me and pinched my butt. I yelped and jumped away from him. I recognized him as Yao. The men laughed loudly and Yao grabbed my wrist.

"Come on sweet thing, come sit with us" I attempted to pull my hand away, but his grip was strong.

"Let me go" I demanded. He snickered.

"I don't think so sweetheart" I wrenched my wrist from his grip and hurried away. I entered the kitchen breathing heavily. Tanu piled more bowls onto the trays. He raised an eyebrow.

"You okay squirt?" he asked gently. I swallowed.

"I think so" I murmured. "I'll be back" I walked back up and saw that Yao and his friends were gone. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to last three tables. Iroh and Zuko sat at the last table. Zuko was staring off into space as I set the last two bowls on their table.

"Thank you Kimiko" I smiled.

"I prefer Kimi" I told him. I turned away.

"Why?" a sudden voice asked. I turned back.

"Pardon?"

"Why?" Zuko repeated. "Why do you prefer Kimi?" I blinked several times.

"Why do you care?" I retorted. Iroh chuckled.

"No need to be vicious Kimi" I smiled lightly as he used my favored name. "He was only asking a question" I sighed.

"My brother nicknamed me Kimi when we were younger. He said my name was too long. The name just stuck and I like it more than Kimiko, which my sister seems to prefer" Zuko nodded slowly and then turned away from me. Iroh smirked.

"Have a good night" he said quietly and I walked back toward the kitchen. I placed the trays in the kitchen and left, saying good night to Kuni, Tanu, Xan, and Jian. I walked down the hall toward my room. I yelped as a strong hand wrapped around me. Another hand roughly clapped over my mouth. I struggled.

"Stop sweetheart" Yao. The hand over my mouth moved quickly and a knife was pressed against my throat. "Don't scream. Don't move and I won't hurt you" He carefully turned me to him. My eyes widened. "You will cooperate or you'll find this knife in you" I nodded slowly. He flicked the knife up, cutting off the cloth over my eye. "Beautiful" The knife disappeared and then his mouth was crushed against mine. His hands pinned me to the wall. He pushed his hips against mine. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. Yao's tongue pushed past my lips and one hand came up to cup my breast. I whimpered as he squeezed. His other hand traveled up my leg and he squeezed my thigh. he continued to kiss and grope me and I was silently screaming at myself to fight back.

"Yao!" Yao jumped away from me and I fell to the floor, gasping. I wrapped my arms around myself as I shook violently. "Get back to work" I heard Yao shuffle away. I didn't dare to look up as sobs racked my body. "Kimi" a familiar voice said gently. "You're okay now" A pair of strong, but gentle arms lifted me up bridal style and carried me down the hall. I soaked Zuko's shirt with my tears, not even caring or wondering why the prince was doing this. He opened my door and walked in. He bent down to set me on my bed. I whimpered. I didn't want to be left alone. What if Yao came back? Zuko seemed to understand waht I was thinking. "I will send one of my guards down to stand outside your door. No one will enter without my permisson" He laid me out on my bed and pulled the covers up over me. He left and closed the door. A few minutes later, there was faint murmuring outside the door and he knocked. He entered a moment later. "The guard is here" he told me. "Try to get some sleep" He left again and I slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling terrible. I slid out of bed and changed into similar clothes as I was wearing yesterday. I peeked out my door to see a guard standing there.

"Come with me" he grunted. I followed him warily. He led to me to Zuko's cabin. He knocked.

"Enter" Zuko called. The guard pushed the door open and ushered me in. I stepped in hesitantly. I vaguely remembered the prince rescuing me from Yao and taking me to my room. Zuko looked up from his meditation. "Ah, Fenul, you may go" Fenul bowed and shuffled out. Zuko stood and walked over. "How are feeling?"

"Better" I murmured. I looked up and met his golden eyes. "Why did you help me?" I asked. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"What, no thanks" he muttered. I glared at him and he sighed. "Fine. Just because I captured you doesn't mean I want you to get hurt" I scoffed.

"Didn't seem to stop you at the South Pole or Kyoshi" I hissed. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "That's what I thought" I turned on my heel. I opened the door and stood there for a moment before turning. "Thank you" I whispered and hurried out.

* * *

I sat with Iroh on the main deck as he taught me how to play Pai Sho. He was eating a simple stew I had made minutes earlier and telling me about each tile. I caught on easily. I found my eyes straying to Zuko as he practiced. He had his shirt off as he preformed a firebending set. I shook my head. He's the enemy.

_So why did he help you?_

Because he didn't want me to be ruined for his father

_You know that's not true_

Yes it is

_He feels bad for capturing you_

Pfft, nuh uh

_Yea he does. Admit it, you like him_

Do not

_Do too_

Do not

_Do too_

I groaned and leaned my head into my hands. Arguing with myself was not helping.

"Kimi, are you okay?" Iroh asked gently. I raised my head up.

"I want to be with my friends" I whispered. "I hate this" Iroh sighed.

"I know my dear and I have tried to change his mind, but he is adamant" he murmured. I huffed.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why does he want me? I'm not that important. Aang has more potential as being a better reward than I do" I muttered.

"Well" Iroh started. "I believe he feels that if for some reason he fails to capture the Avatar, you will suffice in giving him back his honor. Your kind are rare" Iroh told me quietly. "There only a handful of you born every generation" I sighed. "And because of the war, you are the only one alive because the Water Tribes are so cut off from everyone else and no one in the Earth Kingdom wants to be with someone in the Fire Nation" I looked up at him.

"My mother was Water Tribe and my father was Fire Nation. They were able to get over those boundaries" I murmured.

"Kimi! I need water" Zuko called. I groaned and stood grabbing the glass. Because of last night, Zuko doesn't want me out of his sight. I handed him the glass and he took a long sip. He shoved the glass back into my hands and began to go back to work. I huffed as I sat down. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

I sighed as I looked up at the moon. It was bright tonight. It's been two weeks since Zuko captured me on Kyoshi Island. Tomorrow was the Winter Solstice. We had just left a small village that Aang had been at. I drank in the energy the moon gave me. I flicked my hand out toward the sea and a small wave pushed away from the boat. I smiled. It had been awhile since I last bent water of fire. I glanced over my shoulder. The guards were all laughing around a small fire. Zuko wasn't anywhere in sight. I could see Iroh, Kuni, Tanu, Xan, and Jian playing their instruments. I turned back to the water. I slowly rotated my hand over the edge and a small stream twirled up and out of the water. I drew it toward me and it formed a small ball. I stared at it for a moment, watching it waver, then I began to shape it. I pulled and prodded until it became the shape of a flame. I twitched my fingers and it swayed like a flame. It was like me. Water and fire in one.

"What's that?" I yelped and dropped the water back into the sea. I spun around to face Zuko.

"I-I-I'm sorry" I stammered. "I-I-" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"What was that?" he asked.

"W-Water" He rolled his eyes.

"I know that" he muttered. "I meant what wre you doing with it?"

"Shaping it" I told him quietly.

"Do it again" he ordered. I trembled.

"But...you said..."

"Forget what I said, just do it again" I nodded and pulled the small stream of water out again and shaped it into a flame. He stared at it for a long moment. "It's beautiful" he murmured. I gaped at him. He looked up at me. "You know, I really wish you were a guy because then I wouldn't feel bad about capturing you and taking you to my father" I dropped the water and turned away from him. "I really am sorry, but I have to do this. I have to bring you and the Avatar to my father to regain my honor" I turned back to him.

"What you're doing is far from honorable" I spat. "The Avatar is the wrold's last hope at peace and you plan on taking him to the one nation that wants him dead" I glared at him. "And then what about me?" I pushed forward and poked his chest. "What do you think you're father is going to do with me?" He was silent. "Exactly. You don't know. You're father could do anything to me. He could kill me, but that's not even the worst. He could torture me and use me. Use me just like Yao was going to use me" Zuko swallowed. "He could keep me locked up and you don't even care!"

"You're wrong" he whispered.

"I'm wrong?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "No, you're wrong. Everything you're doing is wrong. This isn't the way to regain your precious honr" I spat. I pushed past him. "Think about that next time you plan on capturing someone who's done nothing wrong to you" I ran back to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

I changed into a red tank top with the Fire Nation emblem stiched into the side. It seemed as though all my clothes had become Fire Nation over the past week. A pair of dark red pants covered my legs and then a pair of red cloth sandals. I twisted my hair into a braid and went up to the main deck.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters... of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish" I heard Iroh say. I wlked over.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no choice, Uncle" Zuko growled.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" Iroh said angrily. "What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home" I looked up to see something moving through the sky. My heart ached. Katara and Sokka were up there with Aang on top of Appa. Why were they flying into the Fire Nation.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type" Iroh told his nephew.

"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" A catapult was raised from below onto the deck of the ship. The catapult was loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. My nose wrinkled in disgust and I covered my nose and mouth with my hand.

"Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Zuko shot a fire ball at the projectile and it ignited. He raised his arm in the air.

"On my mark...Fire!"

"No!" I cried. A Fire Nation soldier cut the catapult's rope and the fiery projectile was hurtled into the air. I watched fearfully as the fiery ball flew toward Appa. I sighed in relief as it missed. I brought my gaze down for a moment to see a line of Fire NAvy ships ahead of us.

"A blockade!" Zuko exclaimed. He turned to me. "Eye patch!" He hurriedly handed me another cloth and I quickly wrapped around my blue eye. Iroh pulled on his beard.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you" Zuko glared at Iroh. Zuko looked through his spyglass at Appa.

"He's not turning around"

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar" Iroh begged.

"Remember what I said last night" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Uncle" He turned to the helmsman and pointed forward. "Run the blockade!" I screamed as fireballs were launched from the blockade toward Appa. Aang managed to steer Appa away from the fireballs. The fireballs were falling toward Zuko's ship. I cried out as I lost my balance as the ship was rocked by waves created by the fireballs hitting the water close to the ship. One fireball landed extremely close to the ship and generated a wave that breaks across the deck. I spluttered thorugh the water as I tried to get back on my feet. Another fireball hit the back part of the ship. I shierked as I slid across the deck toward the side of the ship. I slid off the edge and grabbed the railing. I hauled myself up, breathing heavily.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" I heard someone yell.

"Do not stop this ship" Zuko ordered. I pulled myself back onto the ship and scrambled up. Each ship in the blockade launched multiple fireballs into the air. I watched as Appa flew into the clouds. Finally, they made it past the blockade. I stumbled over to Iroh.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh shouted as we got closer to the blockade.

"We can make it!" Zuko's ship slid easily through the blockade. I saw a man on one of the ships. He was staring down at Zuko with a determined look.

"Who's that?" I asked quietly.

"Commander Zhao" Iroh told me. Smoke was still pouring out of the damaged rear engine as we moved on. I followed him and Zuko to the back of the ship where Zuko instructed the men to open the back hatch of the ship. A smaller vessel was being lowered into the ocean.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover" Zuko turned to me. "Stay here" he ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"As if I could leave" I muttered. Zuko grunted and turned to Iroh again. Iroh winked at me. I slipped into the shadows. None of the men were looking as I climbed swiftly into the smaller vessel. I hid under some crates and waited. I controlled my breathing as Zuko got on and the ship was deployed.

* * *

Zuko left the ship and hurried up toward the temple. I carefully followed him. Zuko entered a large room stealthily.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku" I heard someone shout. I peeked up from my place on the steps. Several men in red robes blasted fire at the door. The door opened to reveal Momo. The lemur sneezed. "It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" I watched as Zuko crept up behind Aang and pinned his arms behind his back. Momo suddenly leapt at the Fire Sage's face, knocking him down. Katara and Sokka jumped out from behind two columns and grabbed the two nearest Fire Sages. They pulled the Fire Sages' clothes over their heads. Anoter sage grabbed the last Fire Sage.

"Now, Aang!" yelled the traitor sage.

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara cried. Zuko pushed Aang out into the open.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" he declared. I watched in horror as Katara, Sokka and Shyu were tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushed the struggling Aang toward the opening in the floor. The opening I happened to be hiding in.

"Close the doors! Quickly!"

"No!" I yelled. I jumped out.

"Kimi!" Sokka and Aang exclaimed.

"Kimiko!" Katara shouted.

"Kimi, what are you doing here?" Zuko demanded.

"Sorry princess, but I'm not letting you do this" However, Aang made several swift moves and knocked Zuko off balance. Aang kicked Zuko down the stairs and turned around quickly. He ran toward the doors of the sanctuary which were beginning to close. I watched as he flew over the sages heads and into the sanctuary just as the doors closed.

"He made it!" Katara cried. A blast of bright white light came from behind the sanctuary doors. I scrambled up a column as Zuko tried to catch me. He glared at me.

"Leave her!" he ordered. "Open those doors!" The four Fire Sages and Zuko assumed firebending poses. They shot five simultaneous fire blasts at the doors. The door remained closed.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" Zuko growled.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside" Zuko forced the traitor sage to kneel in front of him. The sage's hands were tied behind his back. The other four Fire Sages stood behind him.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asked. I shimmied down the column and started toward Katara and Sokka

"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty" A hand grabbed my tunic. I found myself facing several Fire Nation soliders. Someone started clapping. I looked up to see Commander Zhao. Two of the Fire Nation forced me up and pinned my arms behind my back.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him" Zhao said.

"Commander Zhao..." said a Fire Sage as he bowed.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased. Not to mention the girl" I was shoved forward and Zhao grasped my chin tightly. He turned my face as he examined me. I snapped at his hand and he chuckled. "Maybe he'll even let me keep her" My eyes widened.

"No!" I heard Sokka shout. A Fire Nation soldier moved forward and grabbed Zuko. He struggled in the solider's grip.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed" Zuko told him.

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out" Zhao stated.

* * *

I struggled against the chains. I had been placed with Zuko. Zhao and his troops were standing in front of the sanctuary doors, waiting for Aang to emerge. The troops assumed the firebending pose.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power" he ordered.

"This is your fault" I muttered.

"Why'd you come?" Zuko asked. "I told you to stay"

"And did you really think I would listen?" I demanded. "Did you really think I wasn't going to try to escape?" Zuko mutterd something that I couldn't hear. I turned my head back to the door. A blinding white light was coming from inside the sanctuary. Smoke billowed out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. I stared at it, shocked. The light from the sanctuary continued to grow. I turned my head away to shield my eyes. I could hear the door opening.

"Ready..." I heard Zhao say. The light faded and I turned back. Two large glowing eyes were visible in the dark of the sanctuary as the doors creaked open. Smoke continued to emanate from the sanctuary.

"No! Aang!" I heard Katara cry.

"Fire!" Zhao ordered. Zhao shot a fire blast into the sanctuary. At least nine soldiers were concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary. The fire blasts were not entering the sanctuary. They were being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. I doubt even Iroh could do that. The fireball slowly began to open. At the heart of the fire ball was Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing.

"Avatar Roku" I gasped.

"Impossible" Zuko breathed. Roku drew the fire ball back toward himself and shot it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers were knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melted the chains. Zuko began to run and then turned to me. He sighed and ran down the stairs. I stared at Roku as he raised his arm and brought it down on the floor of the temple. The force of his strike broke the floor. Molten lava rose to the surface. I screamed and hurried away from the crack. lava was rising throughout the temple.

"Sokka! Katara!" I called through the smoke. I coughed andstumbled as the floor shook. The smoke was sucked back towards Roku. He was completely covered in the smoke. As the smoke swirled and dissipated, Aang was standing in the entryway to the sanctuary. His eyes were glowing. He closed his eyes, groand and sank to the floor. Katara and Sokka ran to his side. I hurried over to them.

"We have to go!" I cried, tugging at their arms. Their jaws dropped. "Come on! I'll explain later! Let's go!" We ran over to the steps and stopepd. Lava was covering all but the top few steps. One of the columns crashed to the floor behind us. I pulled them toward the hole in the temple wall created by Roku's blast. I looked out to see thaat the temple was being devoured by the volcano. They gasped beside me and I looked up to see Appa flying full speed toward the temple. We slid down one of the peaks of the temple onto Appa's back. Appa zoomed away just as the temple sank further into the lava. Scene cuts to a close up of Aang, Sokka and Katara on Appa's back. I sighed and leaned back in Appa's saddle. It felt good to be back. Two blue blurs tackled me. "Oxygen...can't...breathe" I gasped. Sokka and Katara released me and sat back.

"What happened?" Katara demanded. I grinned.

"Missed you too sis" I chuckled. She pushed me lightly. "Well, I woke up on Zuko's ship a few days after he captured me. I had been sick and a fever. Zuko put me to work in the kitchen on the ship" I hesitated. "Um, then he decided he wanted to keep a closer eye on me so I stayed on the main deck when he was up there. Then we went to that village you were at and found out you were going to Roku's Island so Zuko followed you. I snuck onto that boat he used to get here and well, that's it" I finished quietly. I decided it would better to not reveal what had happened with Yao. We continued to fly on as Sokka and Katara told me what I had missed. Aang was sitting away from us. His head hung low. I exchanged a look with them. First, Katara got up and move toward Aang. She sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. I crawled over and hugged him. Sokka got up. He sat next to us, his hand on Aang's arm. Finally, Momo flew over. He chittered and landed right on Aang's lap. I gazed out at the moon and finally felt like I was home.


	6. The Waterbending Scroll

**Author's Note: **I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update. Exams are over and I'm finally done school! Hello summer vacation! So I should have more time too work on this now. Thanks to those of you who have alerted this and favorited it and also thanks to kage kitsune14 for their reviews.

P.S. Check out her avatar story. It's really good. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sadly) except Kimi

* * *

**The Waterbending Scroll**

I watched as Aang paced back and forth on Appa's saddle as we flew.

"Would you sit down?" I snapped. "You're making me dizzy"

"Yeah, if we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?" Sokka asked.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives" Aang murmured.

"Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years... I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer" I smacked the back of Sokka's head. He glared at me.

"You're just making him nervous" I snapped.

"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!" Aang growled in frustration. Katara moved over to kneel beside him.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know" she offered.

"I'll help too" I piped.

"You'd do that?" Aang asked.

"Of course" I answered. "What are friends for? I mean we're not here for decoration, sheesh" That got him to smile. Katara chuckled. Katara looked over the edge of the saddle.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first" she told him.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in" Sokka grumbled sarcastically.

"How about there?" I asked. They looked down at where I was pointing. Aang and Katara grinned, while Sokka's expression turned sour. We landed at the huge waterfall a moment later. I looked away from the waterfall to see a river running away from the bottom of the fall.

"Nice puddle" Sokka mumbled. I shoved him lightly.

"Grow up, will ya?"

"This coming from you..." he chuckled. I smirked and then tackled him to the ground. He reached up and grabbed my sides and began tickling me. I squealed and shot up, but he tackled me and began tickling me relentlessly. I squealed and squirmed underneath him.

"Sokka" I cried breathlessly. "Stop! Stop it!" I pulled my knees up to my chest and pushed. He toppled over and I inhaled deeply several times as I tried to catch my breath. Appa swooped in overhead, grunted loudly and dropped himself into the water. I raised a hand and the wave passed over me, but continued on to soak Sokka.

"Yehhh! Don't start without me, boy!" Aang cried. He had stripped down to his underwear and then started running toward the water.

"Remember the reason we're here" I called to him. He stopped and looked back at me.

"Oh right, time to practice waterbending" he said sheepishly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked. I turned to him.

"I dunno. Swim around, practice with your boomerang, clean the gunk out of Appa's toes...actually that's perfect" I grinned. Aang picked up a leafy branch and held it out to Sokka, who folded his arms across his chest.

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?"

"Mud and bugs!" Aang said, smiling.

"Just remember that this bison is our only way around. We should at least care for him" I added. He sighed.

"Fine" He took the branch and stalked off.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Someone's changing our course!" I exclaimed as the ship began turning. I looked down at the helmsman. "What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did" I looked down at Uncle as he played Pai Sho with some of the crew. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko"

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" I asked eagerly.

"Even more urgent. It seems... I've lost my lotus tile" he said. Huh?

"Lotus tile?" I asked.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ" he told me seriously. To say I was angry was an understatement.

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" I demanded heatedly.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!" I struggled to contain my anger and ended up releasing a flame that licked the ceiling.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away" Katara told Aang. "Just push and pull the water like this..." I moved with her as we each made the water flow back and forth

"The key is getting the wrist movement right" I added. Aang stood.

"Like this?" He was moving just as we were.

"That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually –" Aang cut Katara off.

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" I stopped to look at him. He was moving around a respectably sized wave of water. I grinned.

"That's great!" I said happily.

"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly" She looked down a little. "It took me two months to learn that move" I hid a grin. It had only taken me about two weeks.

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher" Aang told her.

"Thanks" she murmured.

"You know, I think you guys have got this" I said, letting my globe of water fall back into the river. "I'm going to go help Sokka" They nodded and I stripped down to my wrappings before wading into the water and swimming lazily over to Appa. I gripped his wet fur and hauled myself up. I pulled myself up onto his chest and grinned as I saw Sokka cleaning out Appa's toes with a large leafy branch. "Hey there, having fun?" Sokka jumped and looked up at me. He frowned.

"How come you aren't practicing?" he asked sourly. I raised an eyebrow.

"They seemed to be doing fine" I told him. "But hey, if you want me to leave, I will..." I started to move back to Appa's side.

"Wait!" he cried. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. I smirked.

"Thought so" He rasied his head and his eyes widened.

"Aang!" he shouted. I spun around just in time to see the large wave crash over us. I spluttered as I popped up to the surface.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya got?" I heard Aang say.

"That's enough practicing for today" Katara said crossly.

"Yeh, I'll say!" Sokka grumbled. "You just practiced our supplies down the river!" I scowled as I looked down the river.

"Uhhh... sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff" Aang said sheepishly.

"Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an airbender" Sokka muttered as he sank down into the water. I scowled as I walked out and began to waterbend the water off of me and back into the river.

* * *

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely" Sokka said as left the shop.

"Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" Aang told us as he produces a white whistle in the shape of a bison from behind his back.

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned. He then blew into the whistle and I flinched, preparing myself for whatever sound it would produce.

"It doesn't even work" Sokka grumbled. Momo chittered into Aang's ear. "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk"

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on" I said. Aang looked guilty and then handed me the money. We walked down to the port where people where selling stuff by their boats.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" I looked up at the man. He had a shifty look about him. His pale grey eyes were narrowed and he didn't look straight at anything for too long. The man saw us and I began to walk faster as he ran over. "Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?" Aang popped up.

"Sure! What are curios?" he asked. I groaned. This wasn't going to be good.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em!" The man took Aang by the shoulders and led us onto to the ship. I stepped into the shop and immediately felt apprehensive. This place had a bad feeling. I hovered by the door as the others looked over the items in the shop.

"Kimi, look at this" Katara called to me. "Aang, come here. It's a waterbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!" I gasped as I looked at the scroll.

"Where did you get a waterbending scroll?" Aang asked. I looked to see a man I hadn't noticed before. He had a pet reptile bird on his shoulder. I almost smacked myself. Pirates!

"Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!"

"Waaait a minute...sea-loving traders...with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet reptile birds...You guys are pirates!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious" I muttered. The man from before slung his arm over Sokka's shoulders.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders"

"So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?" Katara asked.

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now?" I assumed this guy was the captain due to how he was dressed and the bird. I sighed and shook my head. There's no way we were getting that scroll. I looked over at the other scrolls. I saw one with an end that had the Fire Nation symbol stamped onto it. I reached for it and slowly pulled it out. I carefully unravelled the scroll. I gasped. Excitement filled me. The scroll was just like the waterbending scroll, but it showed firebending forms. I stared at it as I drank in the pictures. I looked into my bag I had slung over my shoulder. Katara and Sokka didn't know that Gran Gran had packed me several items that she had specifcally given me to trade for items to help me and Katara train. If I could get this scroll...

"How much for this scroll?" I asked. The captain squinted at me.

"You're in luck little lady. That one is cheaper because there are more copies. We happen to have five of them" My excitement grew. "Only 50 silver pieces" I looked into my bag. I took a deep breath and walked up to the counter.

"Well I don't have that" The pirate opened his mouth and I raised a hand, "However, I do items I can trade" The pirate raised an eyebrow.

"Kimi, what are talking about?" Katara asked. I ignored her.

"I have several treasures here from the Southern Water Tribe" I pulled out a string of pearls I had made when I was eight. There were three strands all held together with a simple silver clasp that had been on a necklace of my mother. The pirate looked it over.

"I'm not jeweler girlie" he scowled.

"But think about how much a man would be willing to pay to get that for a lovely lady. Or even you could give to your own lovely lady. Think about how jealous it would make other women. You can't find pearls like that anywhere but the Water Tribes" It was true. Those pearls had a certain color and sheen about them that you couldn't find in other pearls. The oysters that produced this pearls only lived in the cold by the Poles. I had a simple strand of my own in my pocket.

"Hmm...okay, but it's still not enough for that scroll" I reached into my bag again and pulled out a rug. Gran Gran had woven this rug herself for me. It was in a block pattern with strong earthly colors blending beautigully into the calm colors of water and then the bold colors of fire finished off with a simple touch of air. The pirate looked at it and I could tell he was impressed. There was another back at home. Gran Gran had made two, one for me and one for herself. I really hope this was mine, if not I'm giving her mine when I get home.

"One of a kind" I added. "Made by hand by my grandmother" The captain placed it on the table.

"Alright kid, you've got yourself a deal" The pirate took the rug and necklace and I placed the scroll in my bag. Katara was gaping at me.

"Kimi, those were..."

"I know" I said bluntly. "Gran Gran packed them for this reason. I need this" I looked at the waterbending scroll on the table. "I'm sorry Katara, but at least we have a chance of finding a waterbending teacher at the North Pole. I don't know if we can find any firebending masters that aren't loyal to the Firelord" Katara sighed. "I don't have enough in here to bargain for 200 gold pieces" Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"I know how to deal with these guys, Katara, pirates love to haggle" Katara looked at him and then handed him the two copper pieces. I shook my head and walked over to Sokka. He was browsing through a section of boomerangs. I poked him. He jumped and looked at me.

"Really?" he hissed. I smirked.

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'. I felt someone grab my wrist and I was led out of the ship by Katara.

"What was that all about?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection" Katara hugged herself.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here" I narrowed my gaze at her and she shifted before turning and starting to walk away.

"Hey you, get back here!" We stopped and turned back to see one of the pirates.

"Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya the haggling would pay off" A dozen armed pirates were running off their ship towards us.

"Aang, I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" I yelped. I grabbed Katara's wrist and began to run.

"Get back here!" a pirate shouted. We finally anged to escape them and got back to our camp.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible" Aang said quietly. Katara smiled.

"I know, that's why I took – this!" Katara brandished the waterbending scroll. I felt like someone had dumped icy cold water down my back.

"Shit" I hissed.

"No way" Aang mumbled as he stood.

"Isn't it great?"

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll" Sokka accused.

"I prefer to think of it as 'high-risk trading'" Katara said smugly. I shook my head.

"Haha! Good one, Katara" Aang grinned.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender" Katara pointed out.

"That doesn't matter" I growled. "I know you want to learn waterbending, but you nearly got us kileld over that damned scroll!"

"These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending" Katara said.

"Whatever" Sokka grumbled and he turned away.

"Don't even try to tell me that you stole that scroll just for Aang" I hissed. I spun on my heel and stormed off into the forest.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I crossed my arms as I looked around the dock.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace" Uncle said sadly. I turned to him angrily.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" I shouted.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" Uncle chuckled. I watched as several of the men from my ship walked by carrying armloads of merchandise. I recognized one of them easily.

"You bought a sumki horn?" I asked.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds" I rolled my eyes. "This place looks promising!" I looked up at the ship. Something felt different about this ship. I stepped in uneasily. "Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" he asked as he held up a red jeweled monkey.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with" I turned to look at the man. I walked over.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I sighed as I looked down at the firebending scroll. I punched my fist like it demonstrated, but all I got was a small burst of fire.

"Ugh, why won't this work" I growled. I thought back to what Iroh had told me the first time I met him. '_Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles_' I inhaled deeply. I slid my foot forward into a front stance and punched at the same time as I released my breath. I ball of orange flames shot of my fist and hit a tree. I yelped and moved my hands like I was drawing water from the river. I gasped as the flames moved away from the tree and came back to me. I held them close as I studied the tree. The bark was charred, but it still looked okay. I breathed in and out and the flame sharnk into nothing. I stared at the scroll in awe. I carefully rolled up the scroll and hurried back to the camp.

"Why can't I get this stupid move!" I raised an eyebrow at Katara. I stepped up next to Sokka as Aang walked over to edge of the river.

"You'll get it" I watched as he drew out a glode of water and caused it to shift into something like a whip. "You just gotta shift your weight through the stances..." He gracefully manipulated the whip for a few seconds and then dropped it back into the river. "There. See, the key to bending is..."

"Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!" I gaped at her.

"Katara!" I gasped. She turned to look at me.

"What?" she demanded. She turned to look at Aang, who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Omigosh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again" She rolled up the waterbending scroll and handed it to Aang. "Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore"

"It's okay, Katara" Aang told her.

"Hey guys, check this out" I slid into my stance and produced a ball of flames sending it over the river. I quickly began to shift my hands and pulled the flames back toward me. I held up the ball for them to see. I breathed in and out and extinguished the flames.

"That was great Kimi!" Aang exclaimed. "You've really got the hang of firebending" I flushed.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I quietly stepped around Sokka. I wanted to practice with the waterbending scroll. I left the camp quickly and walked along the edge of the river. I decided to the try the water whip move. I lifted a globe of water and moved through the stance. I shifted my hands and pushed my arm causing the water to snap.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Then I clapped a hand over my mouth and looked around. I sighed and did it again. Suddenly, I heard the noise of grinding metal. I hurried over to a row of bushes parted them to reveal Zuko's cutter craft. "Shit" I mumbled. I turned to run, but one of the pirates from earlier is there. He grabbed me and I bent the water arou to hit his face. I ran as I looked back at him and ran right into someone else. I whipped my head around. Not good. Zuko's grip was tight on my wrists.

"I'll save you from the pirates" he said lowly. Fear coursed through my veins. Zuko dragged me to his campsite and tied me to the trunk of a small tree, my hands behind the trunk. I was surrounded by the pirates and Zuko's soldiers. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother and sister.

"Go jump in the river!" I snapped.

"Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost"

"I don't care about you're stupid honor" I spat. "In case you've forgotten, you're the one who kept me captive on your damned ship for weeks" Zuko inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"What about this?" He held up a necklace. I gasped when I recognized it as my mother's necklace that she had given to Katara.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, horrified.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is"

"No!"

"Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" one of the pirates growled. Zuko pulled out the scroll. He created a flame in one hand and held it under the scroll.

"I wonder how much money this is worth?" The pirates gasped. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here"

"Fine" the captain grunted sullenly. I glared at Zuko as the pirates left.

"You're still the same as you were on that damned ship" I growled. "You don't care about any of us, you just want Aang so you can bring him to your father where he mostly likely be _killed_" I put emphasis on killed. Zuko snapped his head up to look at me. Iroh shifted uncomfortably from where he was standing.

"Shut up" Zuko said softly.

"No!" I spat. "If I hadn't escaped when I did, what would've happened to me?" He stayed silent. "Exactly! I would've gone to your father and he would've killed me or worse..." I trailed off. "Or Zhao could've taken me at the temple and done the same" ZUko turned away. "That's right, turn away you coward!"

"Kimiko!" Iroh grunted. "I believe you have made your point quite clear" I stared at him for a moment and then slumped back against the tree.

"So what are you going to do if you capture Aang?" I asked quietly.

"Take him to the Fire Nation" Zuko mumbled. He turned back to me, but didn't meet my gaze.

"And what about me?" I continued. "What are you going to do with me if you capture him? What if you don't?" I saw him swallow visibly. Just then the pirates came back with Katara, Sokka, and Aang all bound.

"Nice work" Zuko said as he pulled the scroll out.

"Aang, this is all my fault" I murmured.

"No, Kimi it isn't" he told me.

"Give me the boy" Zuko ordered.

"You give us the scroll" the captain demanded.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!" Sokka called. I grinned at him.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other" Zuko cried. The Pirate Captain looked over at Aang and then back at Sokka. "Your friend is the Avatar?"

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll" Yes, keep going Sokka.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko shouted.

"Hey, don't talk to my brother like that!" I snapped, but I was ignored.

"Yeh, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..." Aang said, looking concerned.

"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!" The Pirate Captain pointed to Zuko.

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid" he said. The pirates began to walk away with the others. I waited apprehensively.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko growled. Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleashed a torrent of flame, which covered the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. Smoke bombs were dropped and everything soon became a foggy, fiery mess. I shifted my hands and gripped my dagger. I pulled it out andbegan sawing at my bonds. Momo landed on my shoulder. He chittered in my ear and then crawled down to the ropes and chewed right through them. I grinned and put my dagger back in its sheath.

"Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples" I scratched his head and then hurried over to Zuko. I bent some water out of the river and whipped it at the back of Zuko's head. He spun around, fire spilling from his hands. I jumped over the flames and pulled out my fans from Kyoshi Island. I flipped over Zuko's head and used the fans to block Zuko's attacks. He scowled at me. I twirled the fans in my hands and stuck them in my belt before sliding into a stance. I slid my other foot forward as I took a deep breath. I punched as I released the breath a ball of flames hurtled toward Zuko. His eyes widened and he ducked. He flipped over me and I saw the scroll tucked into the back of his belt. I smirked and whipped the water at his back, snapping the belt. I caught the scroll easily and tucked into my pouch. I saw Aang soar out of the smoke.

"Run!" he cried. I whipped the water around Zuko and then sent another ball of flames at him before leaping over him and through the smoke. I hurried out toward the pirate ship the others were trying to push it off the beach.

"Kimi! You're okay!" Aang cried.

"Obviously" I snorted. I began to push on the boat with them, but it wouldn't budge.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship" Sokka huffed.

"A team of rhinos... or some waterbenders" Aang said, smiling slyly. I grinned and slid into my stance beside Aang and Katara pulling the river back and forth up the beach, slowly raising the water level around the prow. The ship floated up off the beach.

"Everybody in!" Katara shouted. I crawled up the side and onto the ship.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" I turned to see the pirates following us in Zuko's ship. I chuckled. He was going to be pissed.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe" Sokka yelled back. The pirates came up to the side and the pirates began jumping onto the ship. Aang waterbent a huge wave onto the deck that washed one of the pirates overboard. I pulled the water into a ball and shot it like a ball of flames. It smacked into two of the pirates sending them overboard. Katara waterwhipped the last one off the ship.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" Aang cried.

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" she told him.

"Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out!" Sokka yelped. I spun on my heel to see Sokka being held by a beefy pirate and the pirate salesmen. The beefy one picked Sokka up and threw him into the sail.

"Sokka!" I yelled as he fell to the deck with a thud.

"That's good" the salesman said. I snarled as I jumped down and landed on his back. I pulled the toward me and used it to throw him overboard. I started to punch several fireballs in quick succession at the beffy one.

"Nobody" I grunted as I punched a fireball. "Messes" Another fireball. "With my brother" The last one sent the pirate overbaord. "Except me" I finished simply. I jumped down to the deck and hurried over to Sokka. Aang landed beside me.

"Look!" I heard Katara cry. I snapped my head up.

"Seriously!" I cried. Up ahead was a waterfall and judging by the sound, it was a rather large waterfall.

"Oh, no!" Aang whispered. I vaguely heard the sound of a blade being drawn from a sheath. I turned, but I was too slow. The blade slashed my arm and fell back onto the deck with a cry of pain. Aang pulled out his bison whistle and blew. A haze of pain crossed over my vision. I heard a splash and then Sokka's voice.

"Have you lost your mind! This is no time for flute practice!" Sokka pushed past him and knelt beside me.

"Kimi, are you okay?" he asked. I moaned in response. I could feel the blood dripping through my fingers and dropping onto the deck.

"We can stop the boat! Aang, Kimiko, together, push and pull the water!"

"Uh, Kimi's kinda out of it at the moment" Sokka called up to our sister. Katara ignored him.

"It's working! It's slowing down!" I heard tearing of fabric and opened my eyes slightly. I whimpered as Sokka began wrapping a strip of fabric around my arm. I looked down at my arm. The cut was longer and deeper than I had thought. That was going to take some professional help.

"Help me up" I groaned. Sokka carefully lifted me up and I leaned against him. There was a small pool of blood where I had been laying and it made me dizzy just looking at it. I pulled some water up with my good arm and used it to clean my hand.

"We're doing it!" I heard Katara cry.

"But we have another problem!" I groaned, not wanting to hear about said problem. My wish was granted as I tried to take a step forward. Everything shifted as I fell to the deck. I slipped into unconsciousness.

I spluttered as water was splashed onto my face. I opened my eyes to see the others hovering over me. I looked around. We were on Appa, soaring through the clouds.

"Ugh, stupid pirate" I grumbled as I sat up. Sokka leaned forward.

"Careful" he warned. "You lost alot of blood" I shoved his hand away.

"I'm fine" I told them. I looked at my arm. Small spots of blood were already soaking through the makeshift bandage. "However, this is going to have to be taken care of very soon" They nodded. Katara looked at Aang sheepishly.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology for yelllin at you. You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I almost put us all in danger. I stayed awake and I saw Kimi sneak off and I almost followed her. I'm sorry"

"That's okay, Katara"

"Why are you aplogizing?" I asked her. "I'm the one who was stupid and went off to practice with it and then get caught by Zuko, again. And now, I'm pretty much useless. I can't really bend with one arm"

"You just wanted to have your turn with the scroll, that's nothing to be ashamed of. You as much of a waterbender as me and Katara" Aang said.

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway" Katara added. I reached into my pouch and handed it to Sokka. I didn't feel like doing much right smirked and held it out for Katara to see.

"Is that really how you feel?" he asked.

"The scroll!" Katara gasped. She reached for it, but Sokka pulled it away and held his other hand out in front of him.

"First, what did you learn?"

"Stealing is wrong" She snatched the scroll from his hand. "Unless it's from pirates!"

"Haha! Good one, Katara" Aang chuckled. I leaned against Sokka.

"Be my pillow" I mumbled sleepily. He rolled his eyes and shifted so I could lay my head on his lap. I heard him say something about a market and then my name, but by then I wasn't paying attention as sleep took over.


	7. Jet

**Jet**

I narrowed my eyes in concentration. The firebending scroll said that beginners should practice breathing excerises before moving on to the more advanced moves. I had looked through the journal and found a man who had been able to firebend and earthbend. He wrote that his firebending teacher instructed him to practice by burning a hole through the center of a leaf and keeping the flame from reaching the sides. And this is what I was doing while we took a break from flying.

"Where's Momo?" Aang asked. I let leaf burn out and turned to look around. Suddenly, a yowl echoed through the forest. I exchanged a look with the others and we ran off toward the sound of the yowl. We entered a clearing and looked up into the trees. A few minutes later, Momo was free as well as the two hog monkeys that had been caught in the traps. Sokka knelt by one of the busted snares as Aang landed lightly on the ground.

"These are Fire Nation traps—you can tell from the metalwork. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving" A few minutes, Katara handed a gear roll up to Aang, who was sitting on Appa's head. I shouldered my own pack and began to climb onto Appa.

"Ah-ah...no flying this time" Sokka said. I craned my head around.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked as he handed Sokka the pack.

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa—he's just too noticeable" I frowned.

"What! Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara exclaimed.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head—it's kinda hard to miss him!" Sokka yelled.

"He kinda has a point" I murmured. Appa growled at us and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow" Aang said gently to his bison.

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk" Sooka stated.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara demanded.

"I'm not the boss—I'm the leader" he said. I snorted.

"You're the leader?" I choked. "But your voice still cracks!" Katara snickered beside me.

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior. So...I'm the leader!"

"Oldest?" I shouted. "Excuse me? I'm sixteen. You're fifteen. I'm older. And you're not the only warrior. You know just as well as I do that I can fight too"

"Kimiko's right and if anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar" Katara said.

"Are you kidding—he's just a goofy kid!" Sokka pointed at Aang and I looked over to see that he was hanging upside down from Appa's horns.

"He's right" Aang chuckled.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl" Katara said. I snorted and choked as I tried to cover my laughter.

"I-I've kissed a girl—you...just haven't met her" Sokka stammered. I raised an eyebrow and then I gasped.

"You didn't?" He looked at me, confused. I smirked. "You did!"

"Who?" Katara demanded. I darted up to Sokka.

"Suki" I whispered in his ear. He paled.

"W-What? No!" he said loudly. My smirk grew.

"Liar" I said.

"Who?" Katara demanded again.

"Hmm...well, you have met her, just not known her" I said vaguely. Katara glared at me. I shrugged.

"Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts" Sokka said.

"Okay, we'll try it your way Oh Wise Leader" I grumbled. Aang walked up to stand between me and Katara. He had a pack on his back and Momo on top.

"Who knows—walking might be fun"

* * *

"Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts—they seem to know everything" I muttered sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny" Sokka grumbled.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack" Aang said.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's Instincts!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind—" Sokka cut him off.

"Okay, okay—I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that-" He pushed aside the branches from some bushes as he looked back at us. "-we're safe from...the—" He finally turned around and I looked past him. The blood drained from me face. "-Fire...Nation..." We had just walked walked into a clearing with a Fire Nation encampment in it.

"Dammit" I muttered. The soldiers looked just as surprised as us.

"RUN!" Sokka yelled. We slid off our packs as the soldiers leapt up, swords out. One of them slid into a firebending stance and shot a fireball at us. It missed and hit the bushes causing them to burst into flame, cutting us off.

"We're cut off!" Sokka yelped.

"Really?" I shouted. "I hadn't noticed" I turned my attention to the men. Katara quickly put the flames on Sokka's shirt and I opened my on water pouch and pulled out a stream of water to douse the flames running along my tunic. I quickly capped my pouch.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you" Sokka said to the men.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked quietly.

"Bluffing?" A man with an eye patch smirked at us.

"You? Promise not to hurt us?" I turned my head as I heard something whistle through the air and then a thud of collision. The man with the eye patch looked surprised for a moment, then he groaned and collapsed face first on the ground. His men lowered their weapons a little.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd ya do that?" Aang asked.

"Uh...instinct?"

"Look!" Katara exclaimed. I followed the direction she was pointing to see someone standing on a massive in one of the the trees. A guy about my age. He pulled out two blades from sheaths on his back. He jumped down, kicking two soldiers over and then running toward us. He ran forward and hooked his swords around the ankles of another two of the soldiers. He flipped them over and they landed on the eye-patch man.

"Down you go" he joked. I smirked and quickly joined the fight. I pulled out my fans and smacked away several fireballs before throwing one of the fans. It smacked into the forehead of one man and he went down. Irushed over and picked it up. I slid them back into my belt and quickly opened my water pouch. I pulled out the water and whipped it at another man. Several others people jumped down from the trees and began to help. I saw my friends join the fight as well. I grinned at my opponent.

"Come on girlie" he sneered. "You can't fight with your measly water" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who said water was my only weapon?" I asked him quietly. I pulled the water back into the pouch and punched several times in quick succesion sending a barrage fireballs at the man. He yelped as he went down. I quickly pulled out the water whip again and wrapped it around the ankle of a man sneaking up on the guy with the hooked swords. I flicked the whip and brought the soldier crashing to the ground. The guy turned.

"Thanks" he called.

"Sure thing" I called back, flicking the whip at another man's head, making him go down. I ducked as one of them swiped at me and I scowled. "You shouldn't have done that" I growled. I formed two daggers made of flame and slashed them across the sword and then the man's armor. The sword melted and fell to the ground while the armor now had two burn marks across it. I used one of my fans to knock him out. I looked around quickly, but the fight was over. I yelped as someone tumbled over me.

"Oops, sorry" I groaned and opened my eyes to find myself staring into the brown eyes of the guy from earlier. I finally ot a good look at him. Except for a red vest, he was dressed from neck to toe in dark green clothing. He wore mismatched shoulder caps and hip and upper thigh covers, almost like armor. He had a shaggy mane of brown hair, and a twig held in his teeth. He was really cute. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think so" I mumbled. He held his hand out and I took it. He hauled me up and I brushed the dirt off me. Katara hurried over.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"I'm fine Katara" I grumbled. I twisted my back and sighed as several pops told me that it cracked. I looked around the camp. The soldiers had run off and it was now deserted except for the people that had jumped down from the trees.

"Hey" Jet said to Katara.

"Hi" she murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!" Aang said, awe lighting up his features.

"Army? Pfft. There were only, like, twenty guys!" I lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Hush you" I hissed.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers" A weaponless rebel, who was eating from one of the soldier's bowls, "-Longshot" The archer; he raised his paddy-hat covered head at his name, "-Smellerbee" A rebel with the facepaint and knife. He held his knife between his teeth, a captured Fire Nation Sword slung across his back and he had one in each hand, "-The Duke and Pipsqueak" They were standing next to each other. I noted that when Jet said the Duke, the samll guy turned his head toward us, and when he Pipsqueak, the tall, buff guy put his log away.

* * *

I watched as the rebels began searching through the camp. Jet leaned back against one of the trees. Katara walked over.

"Um...thanks for saving us Jet. We were lucky you were there" Katara said.

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning—we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in"

"We were relying on instincts" I mumbled.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that" I saw Sokka walk past. He scowled and kept walking. I watched him sadly. I hated to see him upset.

"Hey Jet—these barrels are filled with blasting jelly" The Duke called.

"That's a great score" Jet said. Pipsqueak held up a large crate.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!"

"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up" Jet told them. I chuckled. They loaded the barrels and crates onto a wagon.

"We'll take the stuff back to the hideout" Pipsqueak said to Jet.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked incredously.

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked.

"Sure" I said, waving my hand carelessly as I checked through my bag. I pulled out a picture that had somehow ended up in it. It was of a Fire Nation family. I recognized Zuko and Iroh. On the right side was Iroh and young man that resembled him. Stadning beside Iroh was a pretty woman with long black hair and a kind face. Zuko stood in front of her. On the other side was a man and some girl. She was smirking and her gaze was cold. It must have slipped out of the journal. The man had the same unforgiving stare. I shuddered and then I tore off the side with the man and the girls. I put the other half back in my bag and set the half with the man and the girl on fire.

"Firebender!" Jet exclaimed. I yelped and turned. He pointed his swords at me.

"Woah buddy!" I shouted, backing away. I quickly pulled out some from my pouch, forming a watery shield. He gaped at me.

"But-"

"I'm a dual bender" I told him, pulling the water back into my pouch.

"They're just a legend" he snapped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously not" I retorted. I pulled some water from my pouch again, holding up a smallball. I formed a small flame in my other hand. I shifted them until they each resembled a thin stream and then I had them twist around each other. I pulled them apart and looked at Jet.

"So, um, can we go see your hideout now?" Katara asked nervously.

* * *

"We're here"

"Where...there's nothing here!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Hold this" Jet handed Sokka a rope with a loop on the end. The other end was somewhere above us.

"Why...what's this do?" The loop ended up around Sokka's wrist. Without warning, he was pulled up by his arm into a nearby tree canopy. I snickered as he got stuck in some branches. Jet offered a similar rope to Aang?

"I'll get up on my own" Aang said. Momo launched himself from Aang's shoulder. Aang followed with an airbender leap. Jet held the rope out to me with a raised eyebrow. I smirked and took it. I was pulled up slowly and I watched as the ground below disappeared. I stepped onto a plank covered platform. I watched Jet and Katara rise up and land on the platformas well. Wooden stairs spiral up the trunk and suspension bridge links the platform to elsewhere. It all looked extremely well-built.

"It's beautiful up here!" Katara said sa we lookde down from the platform.

"It's beautiful...and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us" Jet told us. Smellerbee released his rope and landed near us.

"They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?"

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee"

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" I asked as we walked across the bridge.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back"

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em" I turned my head slightly to see Pipsqueak.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town"

"That's so brave" Katara gushed. I pretended to gag.

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse" Sokka said sarcastically, coming up from behind us. I smacked his head lightly.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother"

"Yeah, he's an idiot" I added, smirking. Sokka stuck his tongue out and I chuckled. I swung myself into his back. "Onward loyal steed" I joked. Sokka laughed and readjusted my weight so he could carry me easier.

"Are you two together or something?" Jet asked. I choked and Sokka dropped me. I landed on the bridge with a yelp.

"What?" we gasped. Katara was bent over double with laughter.

"That's just wrong" I shuddered. "He's my brother" Jet raised an eyebrow.

"You look nothing alike" he stated. I scowled.

"Adoptive brother" I corrected. Sokka pulled me up and we began walking again.

"So, you all live here?" Katara asked.

"That's right. Longshot over there?" I looked over at the archer. His head was bowed as we walked. "His town got burned down by the fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home"

"What about you?" Katara asked. Jet stopped. Everyone except for me and Katara continued on.

"Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever" I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Sokka and Kimiko and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation"

"I'm so sorry, Katara"

"My birth parents were killed in a raid" I said quietly. "My father was Fire Nation, but he was traitor and they killed him"

* * *

I sat next to Sokka as Jet talked to everyone.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine" I looked down at my lap and Sokka patted my hand lightly. Cheers erupted around the area. "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey" The helmet-less Duke stood, joins Jet on the table and amid cheers took a victory walk around a fish platter. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees" He prepared to take a drink from his wooden cup. "Maybe they're right" Everyone booed. "Or maybe...they are dead wrong" Cheering again. Jet got down and Katara scooted over, making a space between me nad her. Jet sat down and I slowly slid away from him. There was something about that I didn't trust.

"Hey Jet, nice speech" Katara said excitedly.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today"

"I was bending too" I huffed. He ignored me.

"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar. I could use some more training" She blushed.

"Avatar huh? Very nice" Jet commented.

"Thanks Jet" Aang said.

"So I might know a way that you and Aang can help in our struggle" Jet started, looking at Katara.

"Unfortunately we have to leave tonight" Sokka sneered. He stood and walked away.

"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow" Sokka stopped and turned.

"What mission?"

"What about me?" I grumbled. "What am I? Chopped seal jerky?"

"Of course, you can help" Jet said. He grinned, but I noticed that the grin didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

I crouched low on the branch with Sokka. Jet cupped his hands and makes a whistle like a birdcall; several trees down Pipsqueak and Smellerbee stepped into view from their branches. There was a reply call. Sokka ramed his jawbone knife into the trunk of the tree. I grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"What are you doing?" Jet hissed.

"Shh...it amplifies vibrations" Sokka whispered.

"Good trick" Jet said, impressed. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"Nothing yet" Sokka said. The he lowered his voice, "Wait! Yes, someone's approaching"

"How many?" Jet asked quietly.

"I think there's just one" Jet whistled again.

"Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon" I scowled. I hope he falls off that damned branch. I pulled out my fans and waited. My eyes widened as a stooped old man with a cane came into view. He wore a simple red robe.

"Wait!" I hissed. "False alarm...he's just an old man" Jet stood and extended his hook swords anyway, then leapt to the ground in front of the traveler. I looked at Sokka, horror filling me.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech" Jet demanded.

"Please sir, I'm just a traveler" the man rasped. Jet took a step, and with one swipe of his sword, sent the man's can flying from his hand. The old man backed away, but when he tried to flee the way he came, he ran face first into Pipsqueak's chest. The force of the impact knocked him to the ground; the giant loomed over him. He tried to crawl away, but Pipsqueak's foot on his backside effectively pinned him.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?" Jet yelled. I quickly began to crawl down from the tree.

"Oh...please let me go...have mercy..."

"Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?"

"Jet stop!" I cried. Jet pulled his foot back to kick the man, but was stopped by Sokka's club.

"Jet, he's just an old man!" Sokka exclaimed.

"He's Fire Nation! Search him!" Jet ordered.

"Not all Fire Nations are bad" I growled.

"But he's not hurting anyone!" Sokka said.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother?" he said to Sokka. He turned to me. "And your parents? Remember why you fight!"

"We've got his stuff, Jet" Smellerbee said. He held up a shoulder satchel the old man had been carrying. The old man was back on the ground.

"This doesn't feel right" Sokka mumbled.

"It's what has to be done—now let's get outta here" Jet pushed past us. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee follow. I looked down at the old man still on his hands and knees.

"Come on Sokka!" I glared at the ground. He conviently forgot about me. Sokka slowly turned.

"Kimi, come on" he said.

"No" I growled. "You go. I'm taking him back to his village" Sokka nodded and ran after the others. I reached into my pack and pulled out the cloth Zuko had given me. I quickly wrapped it around my blue eye. I grabbed the man's cane and helped him up.

"T-T-Thank you" the old man stammered.

"Don't" I whispered. "My father was Fire Nation, but my mother wasn't. They overcame the differences created during this war and I'm going to do my best to follow their example" The old man smiled lightly.

"I still want to thank you for helping me" he said. I smiled. I led him out of the forest and he pointed me in the direction of his village. I stopped. I shifted his weight on my shoulder and continued walking. We reached the gates to his village within a few minutes and I stopped.

"Are you good from here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thank you" he said again. I smiled and turned on my heel. I ran back to the forest.

* * *

I tugged on a rope and was pulled up quickly. I landed on the platform and hurried toward Katara, Sokka, and Aang. They were walking toward Jet's hut.

"Wait up" I called. Sokka sighed in relief when he saw me. We wentered Jet's hut and Katara explained how Sokka had told them that Jet beat up an old man.

"Sokka—you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet asked.

"No, he conveniently left that part out" I glared at my sister.

"What's wrong with being Fire Nation?" I demanded. "Does being Fire Nation suddenly mean that hate them and they deserve to be beat up even if they're harmless?" Katara blinked as she looked at me.

"He was an assassin, Kimiko" I turned my fiery gaze on Jet as he pulled out a knife and thrust it into a nearby block of wood. It had a sinister looking curved blade. There were four spikes evenly spaced along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them. There was a ring on the butt of the knife. "See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife" He pulled on the ring and removed a small glass tube filled with red liquid. "He was sent to eliminate me—you helped save my life, Sokka, Kimiko"

"I knew there was an explanation" Katara said, smiling at Jet.

"I didn't see any knife!" Sokka growled.

"That's because he was concealing it" Jet stated.

"See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife" Katara said.

"There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things" He turned and stormed out. I glared at the rest of them and quickly followed, but not beofre seeing the hurt look on my sister's face.

* * *

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!" Katara exclaimed. Sokka continued to roll up his stuff as I checked that I had all my things.

"I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him" Sokka told her.

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!" Katara yelled. My anger was boiling and if she didn't stop soon...

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct—"

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang"

"Sorry Sokka" Aang said. I huffed and placed my pack by everything else.

"I'm going back to my hut for a little bit" I told him. He nodded and continued packing. I quickly walked across the platform outisde Sokka and Aang's hut and entered mine and Katara's. I closed the door and sighed.

* * *

I blinked and looked around. I could've sworn I had heard something. It was dark out now. I saw something move in the shadows. I tensed and reached for my dagger. Suddenly, a rough hand clapped down over my mouth. I was lifted by my hair amd strong arm warpped around my waist. I struggled against my attacker. I could see vague shapes moving through the hut. I screamed against the hand and one of the shapes moved forward and quickly bound my hands together. The same figure also bound my ankles.

"Hurry up" I struggled harder as I realized my attacker was Jet. I bit his hand and he cursed. Something hard smacked against my temple and I lost focus for a few moments. A rag was stuffed into my mouth and than tied up quickly. I screamed against the gag and struggled with the ropes. I was hit over the head again and lost consciousness.

* * *

Sokka's POV

"Let's go" I sat up quikly when I heard Jet's voice. I crawled across the floor and pulled the door flap aside enough to see some of Jet's followers descending on the rope lines. I slipped out of the hut and slid down one of the ropes. I followed them quietly. They had a wagon with them filled with barrels and a small sack. I stayed hidden in the bushes as they walked out onto a cliff overlooking a small village with a dam. "Now listen—you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive"

"But what about the people in the town—won't they get wiped out too?" asked the short one. Ah, what's his name...oh yeah! The Duke. Jet placed a hand on the Duke's shoulder.

"Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation" He turned to Longshot. "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal—got it?" Longshot nodded. What the hell? He was going to kill all those people down there. Someone rgabbed hold of my hair and pulled me up, pressing a knife to my throat.

"Where do you think you're going, ponytail?" I yelped as Smellerbee and Pipsqueak hauled me out.

"Sokka. I'm glad you decided to join us" Jet said. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee pushed me to my knees.

"I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town" I growled.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation"

"There are people living there Jet—mothers and fathers and children" I said.

"We can't win without making some sacrifices" he shrugged.

"You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!" I accused.

''Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do" Jet said smiling.

"I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want"

"I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice" He smirked. "It's a shame Kimiko is a firebender..." I inhaled sharply.

"What did you do to my sister?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Katara is prefectly safe back at the hideout" he said. I glared.

"Where's Kimi?" I growled. Jet's smirk grew. I stepped toward him. He pinned my wrist with the hooks of his swords while Pipsqueak and Smellerbee forced my other hand behind my back.

"She's going to be treated like the Fire Nation scum she is" I attemped to lunge at him, but Pipsqueak and Smellerbee forced my other hand behind my back. "I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take him for a walk-a long walk"

"You can't do this!" I yelled.

"Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today"

* * *

Katara's POV

Me, Jet, and Aang were walking upriver along the west bank as we talked.

"Jet—I'm sorry about how Sokka and Kimiko have been acting"

"No worries—they already apologized" Jet said. What?

"Really?" Aang asked. We exchanged a look. I had never known my brother and sister to apologize. "Sokka apologized? And Kimi too?"

"Yeah—I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to them or something"

"Yeah, I did" I said, still surprised.

"I guess something you said got through to them. Anyhow, they went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee"

"I'm glad they cooled off. They're so stubborn sometimes" I said, chuckling as I remembered the two of them fighting over who was right about something. Jet told us about pulling water from the geysers. It took us a couple hours, but we had about a half dozen of geysers flowing into the river. "Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir" I said happily.

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout" Aang said.

"Well, we finished early-I'm sure he'll be happy to see us" I said, smiling.

* * *

We were standing on the edge of the cliff and looking down at the village. At the base of the dam, four of Jet's people were unloading barrels from the wagon and arranging them. One of them threw a small sack down onto the ground.

"...What are they doing?" I asked.

"Hey, those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation" Aang said.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?"

"Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam" Aang whispered.

"What? No-that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that" I said. He wouldn't...right? Aang snapped open his glider.

"I've gotta stop him" He ran for the edge.

"Jet wouldn't do that" I murmured. Jet leapt out of the trees, snatching Aang's glider from him.

"Yes I would"

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Everything ached. I blinked. Where was I? I shifted and felt fabric scratching against my skin. A sack? I was in a freaking sack! Bright light spilled in as someone opened the sack. I was forced out and a muffled yelp escaped me as I landed on the ground hard. I looked up at Sneers as he tied a length of rope to the ties at my ankles and then tied the other end to a wodden post in the ground. I squirmed as I tried to move away, but the knots were too strong. My eyes widened as I realized that I was in front of the barrels blasting jelly which were being placed in front of the dam. Oh no...they were going to blow the dam, and me with it.

* * *

Katara's POV

"Jet—why?" I asked.

"Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother—we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again"

"This isn't the answer!" I protested.

"I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but—" No!

"Where's Sokka?" I demanded, tears filling my eyes. Wait! He hated Fire Nation. "Where's Kimiko?" Jet reached out and cupped my cheek.

"Katara" Anger filled me. I grunted as I pulled water out of my waterskin and sent Jet flying. I quickly drew it back into the skin.

"I need to get to the dam" Aang said. Aang's closed glider was on the ground. As he reached for it, the cresent end of one of Jet's swords pinned it like an axe. Jet pulled the sword and Aang's glider to him.

"You're not going anywhere without your glider"

* * *

Kimiko's POV

Jet's group had left and now I was struggling to pull myself away from the dam. I twisted and turned and struggled to get the bindings loose. Tears filled my eyes. Oh spirits, please, do something. I yanked at the cord holding my ankles, but it wouldn't break. Something rubbed against my ankle and I looked down at my boot. My dagger! I turned onto my stomach and pushed myself up before turning over again into a sitting postion. I struggled to bring my arms around. Why did he have to tie them behind my back? I screamed against the gag in frustration as the rope rubbed against my wrists. I brought them closer to my ankles and gripped the top of my boot. I slid one hand and grabbed the handle of my dagger. I quickly pulled it out and began sawing at my ankle bindings. I looked around. I could see water splashing up above on the cliff. I forgot about it quickly as two sections snapped and the rope loosened. I began to saw faster, ignoring the pain in my wrists. I jerked my head up as I heard a birdcall. Just like Jet had done in the forest before he beat up the old man. Then I heard an answer. I looked around wildly to see Longshot in one of the trees further away. My eyes widened. He pulled back his bow. He had a fire arrow on the string. I snapped through the final piece and he let the arrow fly. I scrambled to my feet and ran. The center of the dam exploded in a cloud of smoke and fire. I screamed as I was flung forward, heat searing my akin and burning through the ropes on my wrists. I tore the gag off as I rolled across the ground. Tears blinded me as pain coursed across my back. The sound of rushing water met my ears and I looked up in time to see the water from the dam coming toward me. I took a deep breath and the water crashed over me. I was flung in hard stone and pieces of barrels and wagons. I fought my way to the surface and spluttered as a wave crashed over my head forcing me under again. Black spots danced before me and my lungs felt like they were burning. I swam to the surface again and took a deep breath as I was shoved under again. My head cracked against something hard and I released the breath in a surprised huff. My throat and lungs burned as I was thrown to and fro. Oh spirits, please help me.

* * *

Katara's POV

"Sokka didn't make it in time" Aang whispered.

"All those people..." I turned back to Jet, rage boiling up inside me. "Jet—you monster!"

"This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe"

"It will be safe—without you" I whirled around to see Sokka rising up on Appa.

"Sokka!" I exclaimed.

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time"

"What?" Jet shouted.

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me—the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time"

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!"

"Who would be free—everyone would be dead" Sokka declared. I turned back to Jet to see that he was chuckling.

"You might've saved them, but did you save your sister?"

"What?" I asked. Jet smirked. I turned back to Sokka, his face filled with dawning horror.

"Where's Kimi?" he demanded in a low voice.

"Gone" Jet said. "They left her down by the dam"

"No!" I screamed. I turned back to Jet "You!" I pulled the water out of my waterskin and turned it to ice. I was about to hurl it at Jet when Aang grabbed my wrist.

"Katara, dont!" he begged. "If you do, you'll be just as bad as him"

"He killed her!" I cried. "He killed my sister!" I dropped the water and buried my face in Aang's shirt.

"No, he didn't" I jerked my head up so fact, my neck cracked causing me to wince. A rhino huffed as it entered the clearing. A bedraggled figure, lay across its back.

"Kimi!" Sokka yelled. He tore off Appa's back and ran over, pulling her down off the rhino. The rhino snorted and turned back. I ran over and knelt beside them. I pulled my sister into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" I mumbled into her hair.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I had passed out after I reached them and woke up on Appa's saddle. The first thing I saw were fluffy white clouds and then Sokka's face entered my vision.

"You're awake!" he cried. He pulled me into a crushing hug and I gasped in pain.

"Sokka! Back!" I yelped. He slid away and looked at me with worried eyes. Katara scrambled over, followed quickly by Aang.

"What happened?" Katara asked. So I told them how Jet had kidnapped me, how I had been left at the dam, how I escaped, and how the explosion sent me flying and the water nearly killed me.

"I almost passed out, but the water had gotten calmer and I washed up on the riverbank by the villagers. I managed to get them a short version of what happened and one of the soliders told me to take his rhino back to my friends"

"Really?" Sokka asked. I nodded. Katara crawled closer.

"Let me see your back" she said. I turned and they gasped.

"What?" I demanded. "How bad is it?" Katara froze her water into a crude looking mirror and I craned my head around to look. I bit my lip. The back of my tunic was gone and my back was covered with splotches of red, varying from pinkish to dark red. I winced and turned back.

"We'll get to a village with a healer and hopefully they can help" I nodded and spotted my bag in the pile of bags. I grabbed it and pulled out a blue tunic I had bought on Kyoshi Island. I told Aang and Sokka to turn away. Katara gave me her spare top underwrapping and I quickly redressed.

"So, we thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?" I focused on Aang as he talked to Sokka.

"Lemme guess—your instincts told you" Katara said sarcastically.

"Hey—sometimes they're right" Sokka shrugged.

"Um...Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?" Aang pointed out.

"...And sometimes they're wrong"


	8. The Blue Spirit

**Author's Note: **So I decided to skip 'The Great Divide' and 'The Storm' because I really didn't like those episodes and plus I wanted to get in some more Zuko.

Also a shout out to my two new reviewers: Elizabetth0058 and lilnightmare17. Thank you!

Reviews make me happy. They're like cookies!...Soooo, please REVIEW! :)

* * *

**The Blue Spirit**

Kimiko's POV

I added more wood to the fire and removed a rag from the boiling water. I concentrated and blew an icy breath over it. I passed it to Katara and she gently pressed it to Sokka's forehead. We were hiding out in the remnants of a decaying ghost town. Sokka coughed and I turned to him. I used a broken shell to scoop out some of the water. I blew it on it, slowly cooling it.

"This should bring your fever down" Katara said as she wiped his forehead.

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor" Sokka said. I chuckled and gently held the shell to his mouth.

"That's nice. I'll tell him" Katara said kindly.

"Open" I told him quietly. He laughed as Appa grunted. I poured the water into his mouth and he swallowed.

"Classic Appa"

"How's Sokka doing?" Aang asked as he walked over.

"Not so good. Being out in that storm really did a number on him" I gently rubbed his shoulder as he shivered in his sleeping bag and sniffled thanks to his runny nose.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map" He pulled out a scroll and spread it out on the ground. "There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there"

"Aang, he's in no condition to travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow" Katara began to cough. I groaned.

"Not you too!" Aang cried.

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fine–" She cut herself off with more coughing. I scrambled back quickly.

"Katara, that's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him – he thinks he's an earthbender!" I gestured wildly at my brother as he swung at something that wasn't there.

"Take that, you rock!"

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too" He stood and grabbed his staff. "I'm going to find some medicine" He coughed loudly and leaned against his staff.

"Spirits! You have got to be kidding me!" I muttered. "Get over here" I grabbed his sleeve and led him over to Sokka and Katara. "Stay" I ordered. I grabbed the map and began walking toward the entrance. "I'll be back soon" Lightning lit up the sky and I scowled. "Hey Aang, do you think you could airbend me that way?" I said. Aang nodded and handed me his glider.

"Use this to slow your fall" he told me. Soon I was sitting in a mini tornado. He pushed it and I went flying. I yelped as I started to descend near mountain. I flicked open the glider and my descent slowed. I landed a couple miles down the mountain from the herbalist institute. I huffed and began to walking.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I leaned over Lietenant Jee's shoulder and looked down at the map.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm" His index finger indicated that we were currently at the northwest extremity of the Earth Kingdom, close to the eastern most extremity of the northern air nomad lands. "But, if we continue heading northeast-" He stopped as the light was blocked by an enormous shadow.

"What do they want?" I demanded.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Uncle said hopefully. I waited with my arms crossed as men from the ship boarded mine. I watched from the window as three crossed the bridge. A few minutes later they entered the control room. The messenger snapped open a scroll. It was a wanted poster for the Avatar. I scowled.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance" He lowered the scroll. "All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao"

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Uncle said. I groaned inwardly. A promotion meant more power for Zhao. That's just great...

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass" I ordered.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area"

"Off my ship!" I yelled.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I was breathing heavily by the time I reached the top of the steps to the herbalist institute. I ran into the circular wooden building and stopped short. The inside was was filled with trees, bushes and flowers. An old woman was near the back. I took a deep breath.

"Hey, um I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends. They have fevers and they've been coughing and –"

"Settle down, young lady" she said as she mixed something in a bowl on the table in front of her. "Your friends are going to be fine" She walked over to another table where a fluffy white cat was sitting. "I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago" She began to pet the cat who purred happily. "Now it's just me and Miyuki"

"Congrats" I muttered.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive"

"Wonderful. Look, are you almost done because I really need-"

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient" She walked amongst the shrubbery, looking around and muttering to herself. "Oh, sandalwood... oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?" I groaned and smacked my forehead.

* * *

I have no idea how long I had been waiting when the herbalist found what she was looking for.

"Here's what I was looking for! Plum blossom!" I snapepd my head up and hurried over.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "Thank you" I looked down at the bowl and wrinkled my nose. "That's it?"

"Of course not!" the lady said. "It's Miyuki's dinner" She placed the bowl on the table in front of Miyuki. "Plum blossom is her favorite"

"What about my friends?" I demanded.

"Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp"

"What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?" I asked.

"Why, suck on them of course!" she said. I shuddered.

"Suck on them!" I exclaimed. "Gross!"

"The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose and prayed my headache would go away.

"You're insane aren't you?" I asked after a minute.

"Thaaat's right. Well, don't stand there all day" She whipped her spoon at me and I ducked as a bunch of black gunk flew toward me. "Go!" I turned on my heel and pulled water out of my pouch. I created a disk of ice, large enough for me to stand on. I shifted some of the ice to hold my feet and then I used the ice to slide down the stairs. I gasped as arrows suddenly began flying through the air at me. I shrieked as two skimmed me. I looked around wildly and caught sight of a huge number of arrows arching toward me. I sent a wave of flame toward them, burning the arrows. I hit the end of the stairs and the ice shattered. I cried out as I tumbled into the trees. I quickly bent the ice back into water and held it in front of me as several archers with face paint stepped out of the trees. I yelped as one of them shot an arrow that pinned my sleeve to a tree. I yanked it out just as they released another volley of arrows. I ducked behind the tree just as three arrows dug deep into the trunk. I quickly bent the water the same way I had before and kicked off. I slid off the cliff and I used Aang's glider to guide me as I freefell. I looked up just as the archers jumped off the cliff after me.

"Dammit" I growled. I flicked the glider closed as I hit the tree canopy beneath. Various branches smacked my face as I slid throught the trees and branches. I smacked down into a muddy swamp and I hissed in pain as I landed on my back. I pushed myself up and my hand slipped on something icy. I picked it up and grinned. It was a frozen tree frog! The frog was knocked out of my hand by an arrow. I stood up and bent the water so that it began to rise. I made it form an icy barrier between me and the archers as I frantically picked up frogs. The arrows shattered the ice. They fired more arrows, pinning my left arm and then my leg, followed by a net that covered my upper body. Sorry guys, I tried.

* * *

They took me to some Fire Nation base and then led me into a large room with two stone pillars that have fires on their crests. They placed shackles on my wrists and I tugged at the chain experimentally. Nope, they held. I didn't dare firebend for fear that I would burn my wrists. I considered waterbending, but quickly threw that idea away when I realized not only was my water pouch gone along with my dagger and fans, but I couldn't move my arms, let alone try to move my hands to bend. The door creaked open and I looked up. I scowled as Zhao stepped in.

"So we meet again" he said. He walked closer, his hands clasped behind his back. "The archers reported that you had great skill in your two elements" He puased to smirk at me. "It's a shame you won't get to use those skills anymore"

"You wanna bet?" I growled. "Unchain me and I'll fight you right now!"

'Uhh, no" he chuckled. "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only one of your kind? To be taken from your family? Do you miss them?" He gripped my chin tightly and lifted my head. I glared at him defiantly. "You will be a great prize and wonderful bait for the Avatar" My eyes widened and he grinned maliciously. "Oh yes, I know he'll come to save you. So, I'll keep you alive – but just barely" Zhao turned to leave, still smirking. He pasued and turned back. "Maybe the Firelord will let me keep after I deliver the Avatar to him"

"Go to hell" I spat. I tiwsted my hands and flicked a ball of fire at him. He batted it away as if it were nothing but an irriating fly.

"Go ahead. Try to burn your way out. It won't work" I placed my hands on the chains and began to heat them up. "You can't melt those chains" I yelped as the heat seared my skin and I stopped. "There is no escaping this fortress – and no one is coming to rescue you" Zhao slammed the door shut and I let the tears fall.

* * *

Zhao came back a few minutes later. He smirked at me and placed a hand on the handle of something. I craned my neck to look at it and inhaled sharply. A whip.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Zhao started. I glared at him. "Where is the Avatar?"

"Pfft, as if I'd tell you" I sneered. He smirked. Flames flared up in his hand and he held the ball close to my face.

"Where is he?"

"Never" Suddenly, pain seared up my arm. I bit my lip to hold back the scream building in my throat. He held his burning hand to my bicep and the flames licked down my arm and up to my shoulder. The scream tore past my lips and reverbarated around the room. He pulled his hand away. I blinked away the tears of pain and looked it my arm. The sleeve of my tunic was gone and had been replaced by dark red lines that striped my arm.

"Where is he?" Zhao repeated.

"Go to hell" I spat. He growled and came up behind me. He ripped away the back of my tunic and I closed my eyes as I prepared for the cracking of the whip. I heard him chuckling.

"I'll have to thank whoever burned your back, it will help me" The whip cracked against my back, flaring up the pain from my scars. My eyes bulged and I gasped as I tried hold back the scream I knew he wanted to hear. He continued to use the whip until I was slumped over, my back bleeding and broken. Silent tears slid down my cheeks and shuddering gasps escaped me as I struggled against my body's instinct to shut down. Zhao knelt down in front of me and lifted my head. He smirked. "Don't worry, I'll send someone to bind your back, but I'll make sure that they don't remove the pain" I swallowed. He was pure evil. This guy wasn't going to give up. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and I shuddered at the touch. "Oh yes, I'm going to have great fun with you once I have the Avatar in my grasp" He stood and left. "I'll be back soon and I hope you have the right answer" He stepped out and a small elderly man walked in. The door slammed shut behind him. I watched him dazedly as he walked around behind me and cut away the rest of my tunic. Luckily, my bindings hadn't been affected. He wiped away the blood with a cool cloth and then quickly proceeded to wrap bandages around me before sliding a tie on tunic over me. He tugged the ties on the sleeves shut and then the ties on the back. He wiped another cool cloth across my arm and then wrapped it up and left. I slumped to the floor and gazed at the door, waiting.

* * *

Zhao stepped in once more. He looked at me and smirked. I didn't have the energy to glare. He walked over and lifted my head.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you anything" I said quietly. Zhao sighed.

"That's a shame" He paused. "I talked to the men that had been on Prince Zuko's ship. One of them told me about an interesting experience he had with you while you were held captive. I believe his name was Yao" I snapped my gaze to Zhao fearfully. No...please don't. His smirk widened as he took in how my body tensed and my face paled. He leaned closer. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you...unless you resist" he whispered in my ear. There was a shout from outside and Zhao pulled away. I breathed a sigh of relief and Zhao scowled. He brought his hand cracking across my face and I winced. He smirked and left. I shuddered.

"Spirits, please" I begged. "Help me"

* * *

I pulled at the chains again. They wouldn't break. I heated them again until the smell of burning flesh rose into the air. A few tears slid down my cheeks. I jerked my head up as bangs and cries of pain came through the door. They stopped abruptly and were replaced by the sound of the lock turning in the door. The door opened and a figure in black entered. He was wearing a blue demon like mask and brandished two curved swords. My eyes widened as he ran forward. I screamed as he raised the swords and closed my eyes, preparing for the pain of the blades cutting through my skin. It never came. Instead, I heard the dull thunking of chains and I opened my eyes to see that I was free. I watched my liberator warily as I stood. I tore off two strips from my tunic and wrapped them around my wrists.

"Who are you?" I asked. He walked over to the door and gestured to it. I bit my lip and followed him out. "My weapons" I hissed as we passed a bound guard. In response, my rescuer held up my bag. I gasped and snatched it from him. I quickly went through it. Everything was there. "Thank you" I whispered. We ran through the compound and my rescuer threw a rope up. He pointed to his back and I nodded. I quickly clambered up and he adjusted my weight. He gripped the rope tightly and began to climb. A soldier appeared at the top of the wall and cut the rope. I cried out as we hurtled toward the ground and bent water out of my pouch to create a gentle water slide. We tumbled to the ground and a cloud of dust rose around us. When the dust cleared, the masked figure unsheathed his swords and we ran.

"The dual bender has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!"

"Shut up Zhao" I growled. The third gate was closing in front of us and it was blocked by many soldiers. I firebent several fireballs at them and they dove out of the way. I made it to the gate and turned to look for my ally. I paused for a moment to consider who they might be. They managed to make it into the compund without triggering any alarms, almost like a spirit. I smirked and water whipped the soliders surrounding the Blue Spirit. The name fit. I moved closer and the gate closed behind me. "Dammit" Fire billowed out of my hands like rockets. I grinned and focused, making the fire burst from my feet. I pushed forward and grabbed the Blue Spirit. I propelled us over the wall and into the next courtyard. We crashed to the ground and the Blue Spirit intantly jumped up and knocked away the spears that were flying toward us. I stumbled up and grabbed the Blue Spirirt around the waist. "Don't struggle" I hissed. I concentrated and used the flames to propel us up and over the second wall. A blast of fire cut across my path and I screamed as we fell. I twisted at the last minute so I landed under the Blue Spirirt. I gased in pain as my back smacked against the ground. I heaved in great, gasping breaths as the Blue Spirit stood. Four firebenders unleashed their flames at us. The Blue Spirit twirled his swords, making the flames disappear.

"Hold your fire!" I looked up to see Zhao coming out of the crowd. "The dual bender must be captured alive!" The Blue Spirit instantly hauled me up and crossed his swords in front of my throat. My eyes widened and I inhaled sharply.

"Open the gate" Zhao growled.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" someone asked.

"Let them out, now!" Zhao ordered. The gate was opened and the Blue Spirit backed out pulling me with him, swords still at my throat. The Blue Spirit continued to back away even as we stepped out the compound.

"He's not going to let you go that easily" I whispered. I heard the familiar _zip_ of an arrow and then an arrow slid past my face and cracked against the Blue Spirit's mask. I gaped in horror as he fell to the ground. I quickly bent several blasts of fire at the ground, raising a dust cloud to cover us. I created a raft of ice and quickly placed the Blue Spirit on it. I used firebending to push me into the trees.

* * *

I stopped once I reached the swamp I had been in before. I bent the water back into my pouch and gently laid the Blue Spirit against a tree. I hesitated and then I slowly reached for the mask. I pulled it away and gasped. Prince Zuko. I backed away quickly and leaned against a tree root. I brought my gaze back to him and sighed. He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes. I drew my knees up to my chin and stared at a frog as it ribbitted.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why are you doing all of tis? First, you captured me, then you rescued me from Yao, then you rescued me again from Zhao...why can't you realize that your father is evil, that he doesn't want to welcome you back to the Fire Nation..." I trailed off. "I know you've got good in you somewhere, you just have to find it. I wish we could be friends instead of enemies..." I sighed and looked down at him. He gazed at me for a moment before unleashing a gout of flame. I quickly dodged and used firebending to propel me into the trees. I looked back at him as he lowered his arm and then I turned and continued on.

* * *

I returned to the run down temple with the frozen frogs. I hurried in and put the frogs in my friends' mouths.

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better" I told them quietly. I curled on Appa's tail.

"Kimi, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked past the frog.

"No, I don't think so" I whispered. I rolled onto my side and gazed out at the trees.

"Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!" The frog thawed out and began croaking. I chuckled as Sokka spit out the frog, spluttering. Katara and Aang's frogs thawed out and they spit them out as well. I smiled softly and then tucked my face into Appa's fur and slipped into the folds of sleep.


	9. Bato of the Water Tribe

**Author's Note:** I don't really like the Fortune Teller either, so I decided to skip that as well. Not a lot happens in that episode anyway...sooooo reviews are awesome and they make me happy...and update faster! So Review!

* * *

**Bato of the Water Tribe**

I stretched my back as the boys explored the forest around us.

"Hey look! A sword made out of a whale's tooth" I stood and walked over to Aang.

"Lemme see that" Sokka demanded. I hovered over his shoulder as I examined the blade.

"That's a water tribe weapon" I said quietly. Sokka turned to Aang.

"See if you can find anything else"

"Did someone lose something?" I easily recognized my sister's voice and continued searching.

"No, we found something" Aang told her.

"It's burned" I turned to see Sokka throw a broken arrow to the ground. He then walked over to a tree with burn marks. "There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders" He looked down at the ground and began to walk downhill as he interpreted the signs left in the earth. "The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill..." He ran down the hill. We quickly followed.

"So then what happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. The trail ends here" Sokka said.

"Wait! Look!" Katara exclaimed. I followed her line of vision and gasped.

"It's one of our boats!" I said excitedly when I spotted the water tribe boat. We ran over to it. "From Dad's fleet"

"Dad was here" Sokka said, rubbing his hand over the prow.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Ahh! See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well being" Uncle said after he poured me a cup of tea. I raised the cup to take a sip when something rocked the ship and caused the tea to splash all over my face. I wiped it away and got up from table, scowling and mutttering murderously under my breath. I stepped onto the foredeck, where a young, dark haired woman had appeared on deck riding a massive and hideous monster. I recognized it as a shirshu.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway" the woman said.

"There are no stowaways on my ship" I told her angrily. The shirshu proceeded to rip out a chunk of deck plating and hurled it towards us. I ducked and it crashed into the doorway. The shirshu stuck its head into the gaping hole, then cut to the shirshu's p.o.v. It can see smells. The stowaway's odor shows up as a smoky green trail on the screen which it follows. A man crawled out onto the foredeck where the shirshu quickly whipped the back of his neck with its tongue. The man instantly fell onto the deck, conscious but paralyzed.

"He's paralyzed" I gasped. The woman walked over and picked the man up.

"Only temporarily. The toxins'll wear off in about an hour. But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money" she said.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" I asked. The woman smirked and patted the shirshu as she hoisted herself into the saddle.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away"

"Well, I'm impressed" Uncle said. The woman cracked her whip and the shirshu bolted off the ship and down the dock. "Very impressed" he said, stroking his beard. I scowled at him and went back to my room.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

Katara and Aang were asleep. Sokka was staring at the fire. I watched him, concerned. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Sokka?" I whispered. He lifted his head. "Are you okay?" He shrugged.

"I was just thinking about Dad" he said quietly. "You know, when he and the other men left" I scotted closer and hugged him.

"I miss him too" I told him. I heard a rustle from behind us and Sokka bolted up. I stood quickly.

"Who's there?" Sokka called. A man stepped into the light. He had bandages warpped around his chest and one arm.

"Sokka? Kimiko?" the man asked.

"Bato?" we gasped.

"Who the what now?" I heard Aang ask.

"Bato!" Katara exclaimed. I ran towards him with Sokka and Katara.

"Sokka! Katara! Kimiko!" He hugged us tightly. "It is so good to see you three! Oh, you've grown so much"

"Hi, I'm Aang" I released Bato and looked toward Aang as he bowed.

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked.

"Is he here?" Katara and I asked.

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now" Bato told us. I bit my lip. The wind picked up and we all shivered.

"Brr! This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside" He put his arms around Katara and Sokka's shoulder and motioned Aang to follow. I held onto to Katara's arm as we walked, not trtusting my own balance in the dark. We arrived at a monastery complex as Bato began to tell us what happened. We walked through the main gate with Appa lumbering behind us. "After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since" He turned to one of the women nearby. "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat"

"Young Avatar" The elderly woman inclined her head. "It gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey" she said.

"Thank you!" Aang bowed. "It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything –" Aang said, but Sokka cut him off.

"What smells so good, Bato?" I sniffed the air. Something did smell really good.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes" Bato told us.

"Perfume? Maybe we could dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much! Am I right?" I sighed and lightly smacked the back of his head. Bato chuckled.

"You have your father's wit" he said. Bato led us to a small hut and opened the wooden door.

"Bato! It looks like home!" Katara exclaimed.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Sokka added. I gazed around the room in wonder.

"Yeah, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins" I heard Aang mutter. I smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry Aang, but we eat meat" I told him. "I know you don't like it, but at least the place is nice and cozy" I paused and added quietly. "It reminds so much of home" Aang looked up at me. His frown faded and he smiled.

"I'm sorry Kimi" he said. He hugged me quickly before sitting down. I inhaled and turned around as Katara opened a pot that was sitting over the fire.

"No way! Stewed sea prunes?" she gasped. My mouth watered.

"Help yourself" Bato told us. I dove forward and grabbed a bowl.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things" Sokka chuckled. Katara put several in my bowl and settled back happily as I ate. Katara passed a bowl to Aang who sniffed it and made a sound of disgust. I giggled.

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked.

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging" Bato chuckled.

"Hey, I ride animals too! One time there was this giant eel –" Sokka cut Aang off again.

"So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?"

"You knew about that?" Bato laughed.

"Everyone does" Katara told him.

"What's that story?" Aang asked. I opened my mouth to tell him, but Sokka answered.

"It's a long one, Aang, some other time" Sokka told him. I watched Aang's face fall and I patted his hand.

"I'll tell you later" I told him. He nodded glumly.

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures" I said.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight" I stopped from getting up to examine an animal skin headdress.

"It's ceremonial and very fragile" I explained. He nodded.

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked.

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice" he said.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Out of my way! Step aside, filth!" I ordered as I pushed through the crowd to get to the bounty hunter. We got to the table where she was arm-wrestling. A large beefy man was struggling against her. For a moment, I stared at her disbelievingly. How could such a small woman be strong enough to stop this man? THen I shook away the disbelief and remembered why I was here. I need to talk to you" I told her.

"ell, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy" she joked. Uncle laughed heartily for a moment before the woman ended the contest with one swift movement. The crowd erupted and a lot of money changeed hands, much of it ending up in a big pile in front of the woman.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back" I told her. The woman raked in her pile of coins.

"Aww, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money" She turned to the crowd. "Drinks on me!"

"YEAHHH!" the crowd shouted. I grabbed her hand as she rasied her cup to her mouth. "Money isn't what I had in mind"

* * *

I pulled out the Water Tribe girl's necklace and showed it to June.

"I need you to find someone"

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?" she asked.

"It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk and her sister she's traveling with"

"So you want her sister" she paused. "Kinky" I flushed in both anger and embarassment.

"I don't want either of them!" I breathed in deeply. "If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for"

"Ha! Forget it" she said. She turned and began to climb into her saddle.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold" Uncle added. She smiled, got down and walked over to Uncle.

"Make it your weight and we got a deal"

"You got it!" Uncle laughed. June grabbed the necklace.

"Get on" she told us. Uncle and I got into the saddle as June walked over to the shirshu and let it smell the necklace. June jumped into the saddle in front of us and we took off.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I glanced back at Aang to see that his eyes were closed from his spot against the wall.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father" I whipped around to face Bato

"What?" I demanded.

"Really?" Katara said.

"When?" Sokka asked.

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again" I inhaled sharply.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible. Katara? Kimi?" Sokka turned to us.

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad" Katara said. I heard the door close and I looked back to see that Aang had left.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does..." Bato started. I turned back.

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first" I told him.

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour" Katara said.

"I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar" Bato told us.

* * *

I heard the door open and I turned to see Aang enter.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long"

"Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left" Katara told him. I winced, but Aang didn't look upset.

"Yup, but now I'm back. Sure...could go for some delicious sea prunes!" I watched him suspciously as he sat down, grabbed a bowl and began to munch. After a few seconds, he spat them back out. We all looked at him strangely.

* * *

The next day, Bato took us to his ship.

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father" I looked at the ship in wonder.

"Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?" Sokka asked. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, it's got the scar to prove it. Huh. How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice-dodging?" Sokka looked down.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough" Katara explained.

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young" Bato said quietly.

"What's ice-dodging?" Aang asked.

"It's a rite of passage for young water tribe members. When you turn fourteen your Dad takes you... you know what" He put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, who looked downcast, "You're about to find out" Sokka smiled.

* * *

Bato's boat cut through the waves near the shore. Treacherous rocks were visible around us.

"Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust. In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs" Bato explained. I stood with Sokka and Katara, my hand on the mast.

"How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?" Sokka asked.

"You will be dodging...those" Bato pointed ahead and I turned. Ahead of the boat, was a mass of rocks, rising form the sea.

"Sokka, call the shots. Lead wisely. Kimiko, you steer. It will be difficult, you must stay strong. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is about trust" I grabbed onto the mtiller and Sokka stood in front of me.

"For this to be done right I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own" Bato sat crosslegged at the front of the ship. We sped toward the rocks.

"Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady! Aang, less sail! Kiimko, pull it to your right! Katara, give Aang room!" Sokka ordered. I sweated as I pulled to the tiller to the right and ship began to weave through the rocks. "Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee!"

"What does that even mean!" Aang shouted back.

"He doesn't know boat lingo!" I yelled. We struggled with our respective jobs and the ship narrowly missed a huge pile of rock.

"Great job!" Sokka shouted to us. I gasped as we entered a ring of jagged of rocks.

"There's no way through!" Katara yelled.

"We can make it!"

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should –" Bato started.

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail!" Aang nodded. "Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks! Kimi, keep that tiller steady!" He waited for a moment. "Now!" Aang and Katara jumped to it. Aang started pushing wave after wave of air into the sail, while Katara raised the ship up on an accelerating wave of water. I held the tiller steady,my muscles screaming their protest. The wave carried the speeding ship safely over the ring of jagged rocks. Sokka fell back on the bacl with a sigh of relief as the rest of us grinned.

* * *

Bato carefully scopped out some black face paint.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned" He marked Sokka's head with dot and a half circle mark above it. "For Kimiko, the mark of the strong. Your strength will guide us" He marked my forehead. "For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us" He marked her head with a crescent shaped mark. "And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the water tribe" He marked Aang's forehead with a half circle mark.

"I can't" I said quietly.

"Of course you can!" Katara said happily. Aang rubbed off the mark.

"No, you can't trust me" He backed away, his head hung low.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" I asked. Aang pulled out a crumpled scroll.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato" I took it and inhaled sharply. Katara leaned over my shoulder and gasped. "You have to understand, I was afraid you'd-" Sokka looked at the map and then at Aang, hurt and surprise written across his features.

"This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time! How could you?" Aang cringed. "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad" Sokka stalked away angrily.

"Now Sokka, I think you should –" Bato tried.

"Katara, Kimi, are you with me?" Sokka demanded. Katara looked at Aang and then lowered her gaze.

"I'm with you, Sokka" Katara said lowly.

"Kimi?" he asked. I looked between Aang and my siblings.

"Sokka, we promised Aang. I want to see Dad too, but..." Sokka's expression hardened.

"Then you obviously care more about him than you're own family!" he yelled. I felt as though he had slapped me. I felt hurt and angry.

"How dare you! I care about you all the same! We are his family! We're all he has!" I shouted.

"Fine! Then you can go with him! Don't expect us to help!" With that he turned on his heel and left, Bato and Katara trailing behind him. Tears stung my eyes and Aang wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me back to the abbey.

* * *

"Good luck" Katara said. I grunted as I climbed up Appa.

"Okay. You too" Aang said. She walked out of the gate of the abbey, Bato and Sokka following. The Superior approached Appa. "Guess I should be moving on"

"That would be best" she told him. He shook Appa's reigns, who walked out of the gate. Momo sat on my shoulder, chittering in my ear.

"I'm an idiot" Aang murmured.

"No you're not" I said hotly. "Sokka's being a jerk"

"So you're not mad at me?" Aang asked. I sighed.

"Of course I'm not mad at you" I told him. "You were afraid you would lose us"

"Kimi, you should've gone with them" he said quietly.

"No" I growled. "I want to see Dad too. I miss him so much, but we promised you"

* * *

Sokka's POV

We walked along the road quietly. In the distance, a wolf howled. We stopped to listen.

"That wolf sounds so sad" Katara said quietly.

"It's probably wounded" I told her.

"No, it's been separated from the pack. I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the water tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds" Bato said. I winced. I remembered, painfully, the day Dad's fleet left. I looked at the ground.

"Sokka?" Katara asked.

"We need to go back. I want to see Dad, but helping Aang is where we're needed the most" I paused. "I can't believe we left Kimi over this"

"You're right" Katara said smiling. Bato put a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Your father will understand. And I know he's proud of you" Bato told us

"Thanks, Bato" I murmured.

"I know where to go from here" He gave me the map. "Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point"

* * *

Kimiko's POV

We were on the beach by Bato's boat, waiting, hoping they would come back.

"Looks like we're going alone, guys" Aang said. The Superior rushed up to us.

"Avatar! You must leave!"

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone" I nudged him.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you"

"Who?" Aang asked.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar" she told us.

"Zuko!" I hissed.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you" she said. I gasped.

"Katara!" I exclaimed.

* * *

I scowled as I saw Zuko and Iroh on the back of some mole creature with a fierce looking woman. Katara and Sokka were laying across its back. The mole creature was spinning in circles. I smirked.

"What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle!" Zuko shouted. I tightened my gripped on Aang waist as he flew down on his glider. He flew up to the monster, which jumped up to snap at him. It missed, but did manage to dump it's riders onto the floor of the courtyard. The mole creature also fell flat on its back.

"Aang! Kimiko!" Katara exclaimed. I jumped to the ground and rolled to my feet easily. The woman got up and whipped the ground. I recognized the mole creature now from one of my books. It was shirshu. It saw stuff with its nose and it could track things from hundreds of miles away and that its tongue could paralyze. The shirshu got up and roared, the woman jumping onto its back. They charged after Aang. Appa plowed into its side and I caught sight of Zuko. I growled low and ran at him. He turned and shot of a blast of fire at me. I ducked and fired my own blast at him. He fired a huge gout of flame at me and I brought my hands up quickly and separated the flame. We continued like for several rounds until we both fired simultaneous blasts of fire which collided and sent us flying back. I crashed into the roof and groaned. I got up groggily. My eyes widened as I saw Zuko charging me down the spine of the roof. He threw a blast of the fire at me. Just then, Aang jumped up and blocked it. He flipped over Zuko's head to land behind him. They exchanged blows and Aang eventually knocked Zuko off the roof. He was instantly replaced, however, when June and the shirshu jumped onto the roof and pursued him. I squeaked and leapt off the roof as Appa turned down in the courtyard and used his tail to create a gust of wind that blew tiles off the roof as the shirshu passed. I hurried over to Sokka and Katara. They were leaning against the wall of the abbey.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back!" I heard Sokka say. A bunch of tiles fell on them. "Ow!" A shot of fire cut me off and I shrieked. I caught sight of Katara's necklace around Zuko's wrist.

"You've got something I want, princess!" I shouted. Zuko growled and shot several blasts of fire at me. I dropped to my stomach and then rolled over. I leapt up and pulled water from my pouch. I whipped it at his head. He yelped as it connected with his cheek. We manuvered around the lip of the well, neither of us able to gain an advantage over one another. Zuko lunged after me and missed. As he passed, I used my foot to hook through the loop of the necklace, catching it. Then I fell into the well. A huge gout of flame followed me. I smirked and pulled the water from the well, using it to launch me out of the well. Zuko was thrown into the air as I reappeared atop a huge jet of water and landed lightly on the ground. Rain from the huge jet of water began to fall around me, quickly followed by Zuko hitting the ground. I chuckled. Zuko got up and the duel began anew, but this time Appa advanced threateningly on Zuko. I saw Aang leap over his head and land in front of me. Before Appa can strike Zuko, however, the shirshu lashed him three times in a row with its tongue. Appa tried to stay up, but can't. He keeled over, paralyzed. I ran over to Katara and Sokka as the Superior held some kind of perfume under their noses. They began to move.

"That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at" Sokka said.

"The perfume?" The Superior asked as I stopped beside them. Sokka nodded. Sokka and the sisters from the abbey began moving huge white pots of perfume out into the courtyard. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet as Aang dodged Zuko's fire blasts and the shirshu's tongue on the opposite wall. The sisters dumped the perfume onto the ground. Katara and I waterbended the perfume into a huge sheet, moved it over the shirshu, and dropped it. The monster shook off the liquid and began snuffling. It growled and shook its head, lashing out its tongue. It hit Zuko, who fell to the ground with a yell. I whopped and punched the air. The others looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "I don't like him"

* * *

"So, where do we go?" Aang asked as we flew through the air on Appa.

"We're getting you to the North Pole" I said, smacking him lightly. "Duh"

"Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is" Sokka said. I glared at him. I was still angry at him.

"Don't you want to see your father?"

"Of course we do, Aang. But, you're our family too, and right now, you need us more" Sokka said.

"And we need you" Katara added. I pressed Katara's necklace into Aang's hand and he grinned.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you –" Aang started.

"I'll be okay" Katara told him.

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like...this!" He jumped up and proudly presented her with her necklace. Katara grabebd the necklace and put it on happily.

"Aang, how did you get that?" she asked.

"Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you"

"Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure!" Katara kissed Aang's cheek. He blushed and twiddled his thumbs. I smirked. Sokka was looking at me oddly and I turned my back on him.

"Kimi" he said quietly.

"What?" I snapped without turning. I felt his arms come around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I stayed silent. "I'm sorry for saying that you didn't care. I was wrong. Bato was right, we do need your strength to guide us, but not your physical strength. We need the strength of your heart to guide us" I huffed, unable to stay mad at him any longer. I wriggled in his grip.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy on me" I said, grinning. Sokka grinned back and began to tickle my sides. I shrieked with laughter and shoved him off. I poked his chest while mock glaring. "Don't you ever do that again, got it?" He nodded quickly and I grinned and hugged him.

"You guys are such idiots" Katara said. I exchanged a mischievous glance with Sokka. We both tackled Katara, tickling her mercilessly.


	10. The Deserter

**The Deserter**

I yawned as we came up to a notice board. We weren't that far from a town. I could see the wall of the town from where we were. I stretched and winced as I stretched my scars. Stupid Jet and stupid Zhao. Katara looked at me curiously.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" I murmured. "Just a twinge" Her gaze landed on my arm and she bit her lip. The burns from my time with Zhao striped up my arm in lines of deep red. "It's not your fault" I told her. She looked down and then at the notice board.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here" she said.

"See if you can find a menu, I'm starving" Sokka told her. I rolled my eyes.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here!" Aang said excitedly. I moved around to look at the colorful flyer. "The Fire Days Festival. Fire Nation cultural exhibits...jugglers, benders, magicians. This'd be a great place for me to study some real firebenders!"

"You might wanna rethink that. Look at this" Sokka said. I walked to stand beside my brother. I swore loudly when I saw the wanted posters. I saw the Blue Spirit underneath a poster of me and a poster of Aang.

"Hey, a poster of me!" Aang cried.

"A wanted poster. This is bad" Sokka said.

"Gee, ya think" I said sarcastically. Aang took his poster off the board as Katara came around and looked at it as well. I tore mine off and began to rip it up.

"I think we better keep moving" Katara said quietly.

"I have to learn firebending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch a master up close" Aang said. I bit my lip.

"It would also be a good chance for me" I added.

"I guess we could check it out" Katara said.

"What! You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire?" Sokka demanded. I glared at him and a flame flickered to life in my hand.

"You mean like this?" I growled. He swallowed. "You're always forgetting that I happen to be a part of that culture" Sokka looked down at his feet and didn't speak. "That's what I thought" I turned to Katara and Aang. "We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave" Katara nodded and we walked toward Appa.

"Yeah, because we always leave before we get into trouble" I heard Sokka mutter.

"You can shut up" I snapped without turning to him.

"Ready disguises!" Aang said. I wrapped the black cloth from Zuko's ship around my blue eye and pulled up the hood of my black cloak along with Sokka and Katara. We turned to look at Aang. He had pulled his red cape thingy up over the top of his head in a completely ineffective attempt to change his appearance.

"It's like you're a whole different person" I said sarcastically.

"Let's go" Aang said. We walked into the Fire Nation town and went to the main square, which was full of people. Above us, the sky was filled with colorful fireworks. I looked around. Everyone was wearing bright, colorful masks.

"I think we need some new disguises" Katara murmured.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka asked, annoyed.

"Get your genu-ine Fire Festival masks here!" I turned to my left and saw a man standing behind a stall with several different masks.

"That was surprisingly easy" Sokka mumbled. I snatched a mask and handed the guy two copper pieces. I quickly tied the mask on and walked into the square with the others.

"Hey, there's some food" Aang pointed at a stall ahead.

"Finally!" Sokka and I cried.

"What do you have?" Sokka asked.

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town" He held up two steaming bags.

"I'll take'em!" Sokka said. I paid the man as Sokka stuffed the flakes in his mouth, then he started screaming and blowing steam from his mouth.

"Aaahhh! Hot! Hot!" he yelled. I snickered and tried mine.

"Mm," I said. "These are good" I turned to the merchant. "Two more bags please"

"'Flaming fire flakes' hot? What do you know" Katara said sarcastically.

"Hey, look at this" Aang said. I caught sight of a puppet show and rolled my eyes. I looked around at the other stalls.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna look around" I told them.

"Okay" Aang said as he pulled Katara and Sokka over to the puppet show. I walked over to a booth filled with brightly colored cloths.

"Hello there young lady" I blinked up at the large woman. "Do you see anything you like?"

"They're all very pretty" I told her. "Do you have any other colors?" The woman frowned.

"Sorry dear, just red" I shrugged and walked out. A delicious smell wafted over to me and I inhaled deeply before turning to the stall next to me.

"Mmm. What is that?" I asked, my mouth watering. The man grinned.

"Best spicy noodles in town" I looked at the bowl he was holding and grinned.

"It looks amazing. What's in it?"

"Well noodles and some pieces of meat and it comes with rice and some sizzle crisps and a cup of the finest spicy tea in the Fire Nation" I grinned and quickly paid the man. I took the tray over to a small table and lifted up my mask to eat.

"Hungry much?" I paused with a noodle hanging down my chin and looked up. A teenage guy was standing in front of me. I hastily slurped up the noodle and smiled sheepishly. The guy was the same height as Sokka with jet black hair and bright amber eyes. He smiled. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Um..."

"Because I'm here every year and I'm pretty sure I would remember you" he grinned. I blushed and ducked my head. "May I sit?" I nodded and he slid into the seat across from me. "So what's your name?"

"Kimiko" I told him. "But I prefer Kimi"

"Shu" he said. "So Kimi what's brings you to our quiant little village"

"Why the Fire Days Festival of course" I said. Shu grinned. I popped a sizzle crisp in my mouth. I took off my mask and laid it on the table.

"What's that?" Shu asked, pointing at my face. I raised my hand to my face and felt the cloth. I flushed. I thought quickly about good cover up story.

"I lost it in a raid on my village" I lied. "Earth Kingdom soliders attacked and killed my parents"

"Wow, I'm so sorry" he said, reaching across the table and placing his hand over mine. I blushed and pulled my hand away to grab my fork and eat my noodles. Shu blushed s well and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey! That kid's the Avatar!" My head snapped up and I looked over at the stage. Aang was standing there. I saw three Fire Nation guards turn to look at him. They began pushing through the crowd to the stage. I stood and covered my noodles with a lid the man had provided. I quickly put it in my bag along with the sizzle crisps. I downed my tea quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" I said, grabbing the mask as well. "Bye" I ran after my friends. "Wait up!" I called. I leapt over the guards and landed next to Sokka.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Eating" I answered. "What did you idiots do to get caught?"

"This way!" I looked up at the man leading us. We turned into a dead end. "Okay! Not this way!" I swore lowly as several appeared at the end of the alley.

"Appa! Down here!" I looked up to Appa land between the us and the guards, with his tail facing the guards. Appa flapped his tail on the ground and the gale that resulted blew the guards out of the alley were they landed in a confused heap some distance away. I scrambled up Appa's side and settled down in his saddle just as Aang took hold of the reins and Appa soared into the air.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks" Aang said. I raised an eyebrow at the man.

"You seem to really know your explosives" Sokka commented slowly.

"I'm familiar" The man turned to us and I inhaled sharply as realization hit me.

"You're a Fire Nation soldier!" I gasped.

"Was. My name's Chey"

* * *

We all sat around a small campfire as Chey talked.

"I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?"

"He was very highly ranked, we get it" Sokka said annoyed.

"Yeah! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army - and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad - but he's not! He's enlightened"

"You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?"

"Hey! What am I, chopped seal jerky?" I demanded. Aang ignored me as he stood.

"We've gotta go see him! He can train me!" Aang exclaimed.

"We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender!" Sokka yelled.

"What's wrong with being a firebender?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my brother.

"They're crazy! They kill innocent people like Mom and your parents" Sokka said. I stood and walked over to him.

"In case you've forgotten" I growled, a flame lighting up in my palm. "I'm a firebender and my father was a firebender. Not only can this guy teach Aang, but he can teach me too" Sokka stared sullenly at the ground.

"He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival" Chey said, standing up. Sokka stood as well, still avoiding my gaze.

"Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the north pole in the morning" Sokka told him.

'No, we're not" I said, crossing my arms. "I need a teacher too"

"Aang learning the elements is more important than you" Sokka said, his eyes cold. "Remember, the comet. That's why we're going to the north pole!" I bit my lip as tears sprang to my eyes.

"So you're saying that we" I gestured to myself, Aang, and Katara. "Can learn waterbending when Aang needs to but when he says he want to meet up with a firebender and I say it would good for the both of us, that makes it a bad idea!" I stormed over to Appa and buried my face in his fur.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me" Aang pointed out.

"It won't hurt just to talk to him" Katara said.

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!" Sokka cried. I lifted my head from Appa.

"Because you're an idiot!" I shouted. I yelped as something poked my back. I slowly turned to find a spear in my face. "Um, hi" I said sheepishly. I looked over at the others to see that were surrounded by men wearing straw hats and armor and wielding spears.

"Don't move!" one of them shouted.

* * *

The men led us and Appa through the forest.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar!" the man from before said.

"Hold on, you know these guys!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Lin Yi's an old buddy! Right Lin Yi?" Chey said. lin Yi lowered his spear at Chey.

"Shut up! Keep moving" he ordered. I kept my hand on Appa and avoided looking at my brother. We continued to walk until we came up a little lean to shack.

"Go on. He sees you only" Lin Yi told Chey.

"Oh that's okay, we can chat later" Chey said.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away" Aang said. He began to move forward, but was stopped by a spear shaft across his path.

"No! You wait there" Lin Yi ordered. He pushed Chey forward roughly. "Go now!"

"Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!" Chey said. Chey walked toward Jeong Jeong's and I leaned against Appa. Sokka turned and looked at me for a moment before I glared at him and spun around to walk into the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lin Yi asked.

"To get firewood" I snapped and continued into the forest.

* * *

I picked up broken twigs and branches.

"Not important" I grumbled. "What does he know?" Fire crackled along my knuckles. "Fire is just as important as water and earth and air" I dropped the branches and leaned against a tree before sinking down. "How could he say that? I know he doesn't like fire, but it's not a bad element. It's just the people that use it" A fireball flickered to life in my hand and I held it up. "Fire isn't just destruction, it's life" I murmured to myself. The fire beat like heart in my hand. I stood and shot the ball at the ground. "He doesn't understand!" A tear dripped down my cheek. "I thought he cared" I understood that Aang needed to learn the elements, but Sokka pretty much said he cared more about Aang than me, his sister. I made another fireball and hurled it out to the water. I slashed my hand down and a line of flame shot out and flew across the water. I blinked and then stepped. I breathed deeply and moved into a stance. I side kicked and a fireball shot out. I grinned and dropped down and swept my foot in a circle. Flames circled out and lit up the water. I began to bend the water up and around the flames. The water appeared to turn orange like the flames and I stared at it in awe.

"You are a very powerful bender" I yelped and dropped the water. The flames disappeared and I spun around. A man with wild looking white hair was standing behind me, holding up a flame, the only light out here.

"Jeong Jeong?" I asked.

"Yes and you must Kimiko" he said. I swallowed and nodded.

"Um, how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to know that you are angry at someone and that they hurt you" he said simply. I hung my head. I sat down.

"My brother" I said quietly. "He thought we shouldn't come here because you're 'a crazy firebender' and I got mad at him because I'm a firebender and he always seems to forget that" I bit my lip. "Aang thought we should come here because he thought this might his only chance to find a firebending teacher that isn't loyal to the Firelord"

"Yes" Jeong Jeong started. "He and I already talked" I raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"I thought it would be a good idea not only for Aang, but for me as well" I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "I never argued with him before I found out I was a firebender and now..." I buried my face in my hands. "I know it seems like a small arguement, but I love my brother so much and he has all this hatred for the Fire Nation and I feel like we aren't close anymore. It's like everything else is more important to him now because I'm a part of something he hates" Tears slipped down my cheeks and my shoulders shook as I cried. Jeong Jeong took hold of my shoulders and lifted me up.

"Dry your eyes" he ordered. I swallowed and wiped away the tears. "Show me your firebending stance" I slid into my stance, my hands raised as I had seen Zuko do several times. "You have not had any other teachers, correct?" I nodded. "This is very good stance for a beginner"

"We've encountered several firebenders" I told him quietly. His eyes flickered to my arm and I blushed. "I met one named Iroh who gave me a journal about dual benders and several basic firebending scrolls. I also bought one a couple weeks ago with some advanced moves"

"Hmm" He circled around me for a moment. "Meet with me tommorrow"

"Yes Master" I said, bowing.

* * *

I waited paitently for Jeong Jeong as he instructed Aang. He finally walked over to his hut and led me further down the river.

"The most important thing about firebending is proper breath control" he said. I smiled.

"That's what Iroh said" I told him quietly.

"Good. Have you been practicing?" he asked. I nodded. I slid into a horse stance and breathed deeply, a simple flame coming to life in my hands. As I inhaled and exhaled, the falme stayed steady, beating like a small heart. "Fire is life, but it is also destruction. Fire is alive. You must learn to control it least it turn on you and destroy everything you love" I nodded and released the flame. I stood straight and looked at me. He stroked his chin for a moment. "Show me what you know" I nodded and got into my front stance. I brought my back foot in and pushed out while punching, sending a fireball across the river. I repeated this quickly and three more fireballs flew across the river to land at the edge. I dropped down and swept my leg out, sending a fan of flames rippling across the water. I performed a front kick and a sidekick, two fireballs shooting out from my feet and landing in the water. I slashed down with my hand and then punched out and pulled the flames back in. I held them there for a moment before making them disappear. I turned to Jeong Jeong. "Your fire is strong. You can always tell by the color of the flame"

"Fire can change colors?" I asked curiously.

"Yes it can. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is a firebending prodigy who can create blue flames. Her bending is strong and precise. She is cold and unforgiving" I nodded. "Red flames are weak. Red usually means you lack proper breath control. Now I want to meditate. Get into your horse stance and breathe. Feel the sun giving you energy, life. Concentrate" I got into my stance and placed my hands on my hips. I lfited my face to the sun, drinking in its warmth. I vaguely heard Jeong Jeong walk away, but I stayed in my stance.

* * *

Several hours later, Jeong Jeong came back.

"Good. You have more patience than the Avatar. Patience is a virtue and it is key to learning the elements" I chuckled.

"Yeah Aang is..." I paused trying to think of a word to describe him. "Very impatient and hyper" Jeong Jeong scoffed.

"That's one way of putting it" He looked at me calmy. "Come with me" He led me back down the river. He told me to get back into my stance and to practice my punches without firebending. I nodded and got into my horse stance. "Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can" I peeked over at Aang to see him holding a leaf.

"Master! There is trouble" I closed my eyes and blocked out everything as I felt the sun beating on my face and continued to punch. After a minute, I felt extra heat somewhere close to me. I opened my eyes.

"I did it! I made fire!" Aang cried.

"Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow" Katara told him as she came closer.

"Aang be careful" I called as I continued to punch. Aang looked annoyed and the flame got bigger.

"Careful!" Katara and I urged. Aang retained control and reduced the flame to its former size, but not before almost falling into the river.

"Now that's firebending!" Aang said. He then shot a whip of flame over the water and began to juggle his ball of flame happily.

"Aang, you'll hurt yourself!" Katara cried.

"Wonder how that juggler did it?" Aang mused. Aang looped the ball around him. It began a complete circle around him and he pushed it outward. I screamed and raised my hands to protect mysefl. They didn't part and burnt my hands. I gasped and held them close to me. I looked up, blinking past the tears to see that Katara had crumpled to her knees, holding her hands close to her. I ignored my pain as I ran over.

"Katara! I'm so sorry!" Aang gasped. I knelt beside Katara as Sokka rushed over.

"Katara, what's wrong!" He turned to Aang angrily. "What did you do?"

"Iiiit was an accident!" he stammered. "I was... Katara, I'm so -" He reached for her shoulder and Sokka tackled him to the ground.

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned my sister!" Katara pushed me off her and ran away.

"Katara! Wait!" I cried, my hand outstretched. I looked at the bright red marks and tears sprang to my eyes. I bit my lip before following.

* * *

I found Katara crying by the river bank. I walked over. She put her hands in the water. I gasped as they glowed white underneath the water. She raised them out and they stopped glowing. The burns were gone.

"How did you do that?" I gasped.

"I-I don't know"

"You have healing abilities" I psun around to face Jeong Jeong. "The great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability" I looked at my own hands and carefully placed them in the water. I gasped as soothing relief spread acroos the palms of my hands. The burns were gone.

"Well this would've been useful a couple months ago" I grumbled. I leaned over and hugged Katara as Jeong Jeong sat on her other side.

"I've always wished I were blessed like you - free from this burning curse"

"But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know" Katara said.

"Water brings healing and life But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart"

"You're wrong" I whispered. "You think that because everyone's view of fire has been twisted by the Fire Nation because they only use it to bring pain and destruction. But water can kill" I stared down at the still waters. "I was almost killed by water. Someone we met blew up a dam and I was in the area. I nearly drowned" I looked up at Jeong. "Fire brings life as well. It gives us warmth and it protects us from predators" Suddenly the water in front of us was blasted with gouts of flame. Jeong Jeong rose quickly to a defensive bending stance and broke the flames that washed over us.

"Go get your friends and flee!" Jeong Jeong yelled. "Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!" Katara ran.

"Master!" I cried.

"Go!" he yelled. I was breathing heavily when I reached Jeong Jeong's hut.

"Katara! Are you all right?" Sokka asked.

"I'm fine, we've got to get out of here. Where's Aang?" Sokka jerked his thumb back toward the hut. I pushed past him and followed Katara.

"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to firebend again" Aang said lowly.

"You'll have to eventually" Katara told him.

"No, never again" Aang murmured.

"It's okay, Aang. We're healed" I said.

"What? How?" Aang asked.

"I'll explain later. But right now, we have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!" Katara said quickly. Aang airbended himself to his feet.

"Where?"

"By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong" she said.

"I have to help him!" Aang ran out and we quickly followed. "Jeong Jeong!" Aang shouted as we neared him.

"Men! Take the deserter!" Zhao shouted.

"I don't think so!" I yelled. I ran faster and froze for a moment as Jeong Jeong smiled and wrapped himself in a massive ball of flame. When it dissipated, he was gone.

"It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him!" Aang stopped in front of Zhao and Katara grabbed my arm.

"He needs to do this" Katara said quietly. I raised my scarred arm.

"This is what he did to me" I growled. "Zhao"

"Let's find out what my old master has taught you" Zhao said.

"YOU were Jeong Jeong's student?" Aang gasped.

"Until I got bored" Zhao attacked Aang and they began to fight. Katara grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face her.

"Zhao gave you those burns?" she demanded.

"Yeah" I mumbled. "When those archers caught me and they took me to that prison, Zhao was there. He gave me those whip marks too" Katara's face turned red and she moved as if to go toward Zhao and Aang. "No" I said firmly, holding her back. "You'll get hurt" I turned back to the fight and watched as Aang airbended himself onto one of Zhao's ships.

"Ahoy" I choked on my laughter as he stuck his butt out at the admiral and wiggled it suggestively. "I'm Admiral Zhao!" Zhao looked angry. He jumped up onto the main deck and launched a blast of fire. It set the bridge on fire, but Aang jumped off unharmed to the aft section. He jumped to the aft section of the next ship. "I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko" Why was he purposely annoying Zhao? Aang looked disappointed when he said this and hung his arms by his sides, letting them dangle. His eyes went wide and he fell flat on the deck fast as wall of fire passed over him. The second ship was on fire. "Sloppy. Very sloppy" Zhao followed Aang around the boats, spreading fire to each of them in his vain effort to get Aang. I gasped as it hit me.

"He is a genius!" I whooped. Katara looked at me strangely. "He's making Zhao destroy his own ships"

"No wonder to run now, you little smart mouth!" Zhao shouted. He launched a fireball, which Aang dodged by flipping over Zhao's head to land behind him. The bridge of the third and last ship was on fire.

"You've lost this battle" I heard Aang say. He airbended himself into the air as Zhao set fire to the third ship's prow.

"Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!" Zhao yelled.

"No, but you have" Aang motioned to the ships and Zhao looked around. "Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint" Aang leapt into the water as the first ship sank into the water and he other two continued to burn. Appa landed beside me and I scrambled up. "Have a nice walk home!"

"Aang, come on!" I shouted. Aang ran over and hopped up into the driver's seat.

"Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?" he asked.

"He disappeared. They all did" Sokka said.

"Aang, you're burned" Katara said. He looked down in wonder to see that she was right. His sleeves were torn open and there were burn marks. "Let me help you" She opened her waterskin and wrapped some water around her hand. It glowed white again. She placed it over the burned area, breathed deeply and concentrated. When she let go, the wound was healed.

"Wow! That's good water"

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka demanded.

"I guess I always knew" Katara shrugged. "Kimiko can do it too"

"Oh... well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!"

"Two?" Aang asked confused.

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook" Katara explained. I realized how close I was to Sokka and scooted away.

"Oh, and the time that big snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful"

"Shut up!" I snapped. They all looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Kimi" Aang started. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! You wanna know why? Because Sokka is an ungrateful, uncaring, insenstive jerk!" I turned my back to them and curled up to go asleep.

"What does she mean?" Sokka asked. "I care about her"

"You haven't really been showing it alot lately" Aang pointed out. "You keep saying that firebenders and the Fire Nation are bad, but you forget that she is a much a part of that culture and she is Water Tribe. And then the other day when we wanted to see Jeong Jeong, you said that I was more important than her"

"I never said that!" Sokka snapped. "I said that you needed to learn the elements and that that should be our priority"

"Yeah, but you made it seem like care more about that that her" Katara said quietly. "Our sister" I ignored them and slipped into a fitful sleep.


	11. The Waterbending Master

**Author's Note**: So this story now has had over a thousand hits since I posted it in May. That makes me really happy!

Wow, two chapters in two days. I'm quite proud of myself.

REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and they make me update faster!

So I decided to skip Northern Air Temple. It's just gonna be a short little paragraph and then I'm going into the next episode.

* * *

**The Waterbending Master**

As we soared over the water, I thought back to our visit to the Northern Air Temple. Apparently, a village that had been burned down by the Fire Nation settled in down there. We met Teo. He was a cool kid and his dad was this really smart inventor, except for the fact that he had been building weaponry for the Fire Nation. He had been doing it to stop the Fire Nation from invading the Temple so I kinda understood why he did it. Anyway, Aang was really upset because Teo's dad and been messing around with the Temple, destroying history of the Air Nomads just to make the place better for his people. All in all, not one of our best trips.

I breathed in deeply and sat back against the saddle. My gaze wandered over to my brother. I was still mad at him and he hadn't said a word to me since we left Jeong Jeong's. Occasionally, I would catch him looking over at me sadly, but then he would look away when he saw me watching him.

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asked, breaking the silence. I huffed and looked out over the saddle. Appa was flying across an ice field in the open ocean. He was clearly tired. He dipped lower, his feet brushing the water. Aang turned to Sokka angrily.

"I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?" he declared hotly.

"I'd love to! Climb on everyone" He turned to us. "Sokka's ready for takeoff!" I threw a bag at him and he collapsed.

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight" Katara pointed out as Sokka pushed the bag off.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here" he muttered. I turned my head as I heard something up ahead. Ice was moving rapidly towards Appa. Aang screamed and pulled Appa's reigns to the right. Appa banked right and avoided the ice, but almost tipped us off the saddle. I clung to the saddle, fearing for my life for a moment. Appa then banked left as another jet of ice erupted out of the waves, but this one slammed into Appa's underside, who droped in an uncontrolled spin into the water. Out of the icebergs, several ornate wooden skiffs came to surround Appa. They were manned by people in water tribe garb.

"They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!" Katara exclaimed.

* * *

"There it is!" Aang cried. I looked up at the ice wall with towers and turrets.

"The Northern Water Tribe..." I breathed.

"We're finally here..." Sokka said happily. I glared at him. I glanced over at the waterbenders as the y moved together to bend the wall. A semi-circular piece was removed to reveal a tunnel that led into the city. Appa swam in. We entered what looked like a large icy box. ONe of the walls was pushed down and we swam into the city.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara gasped.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem!" Aang said. The entire city was made of ice and it was breathtakingly beautiful. It also had three interior walls in addition to the main city walls. I craned my head around to see some sort of citadel or temple all the way in the back. Small crowds of people began to form to gawk at us from houses and foot bridges. Aang waved at them as we passed. The city was loaded with beautiful streams, waterfalls and fountains. We passed another boat with a waterbender and a beautiful young Water Tribe woman with white, elaborately styled hair and a slightly purplish coat rather than the normal blue. I grinned at her and waved slightly. She smiled and raised her hand in greeting. I turned back to face the city.

"This place is beautiful" Katara murmured.

* * *

I looked around the main citadel in wonder. Three men were playing huge kettle drums in unison as everyone settled down. A huge fountain dominated the rear of the plaza. There were huge pews on either side of the plaza made out of ice to provide seating for many onlookers. We were supposed to sit at a table set up for the city's dignitaries and guests of honor. The others had already sat down when I walked over. Aang was sitting beside the cheif and Katara was next to him. There was two seats left. One between Katara and Sokka and the other on the very end next to Sokka. I decided on the one between so I could at least have a reason to ignore Sokka by talking to my sister. I sat down, avioding Sokka's gaze and stared straight ahead. A huge, steaming platter of something was set on the table in front of us and I licked my lips with anticipation. Cheif Arnook stood.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sisters from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now" He indicated to Aang. "The Avatar!" The crowd cheered. "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday" He backed up to reveal the girl with the white hair, flanked by two attendants, walking up to the table. They all bowed, smiling. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age"

"Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times" she said.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Cheif Arnook called. The Chief motioned toward three men who stood on the dais in front of the fountain opposite the dignitaries' table. The center man was clearly the eldest with a bald head, but long white hair on the sides of his head and down his back. They began waterbending water from three enormous jugs in front of them. The crowd cheered. I grinned and clapped along with Katara and Aang. I served myself some of the bread and stewed sea prunes. I ate slowly as I watched the show.

"Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe" I vaguely heard Sokka say beside me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Princess Yue was sitting next to him. She smiled and bowed slightly.

"Very nice to meet you" she said.

"Hey" I said. I lifted my hand to show her where I was since I was blocked by Sokka. I leaned back to look at her. "Kimiko" I said, offering my hand. "Congratulations"

"Thank you" she said, smiling. Sokka cleared his throat and I scowled at him before going back to my food.

"So... uh... you're a Princess! You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself!" I snorted into my sea prunes and Katara leaned around me to look Sokka.

"Ha! Prince of what?"

"A lot of things! Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!" Sokka grumbled.

"My apologies, Prince Sokka" Katara said mockingly.

"So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could..." He paused. "Um...do an activity together?"

"Do an 'activity'?" Yue asked, laughing lightly. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Katara. She was laughing.

"Very smooth" she commented. I watched Aang and Cheif Arnook get up and go over to Master Pakku. I nudged Katara and nodded in their direction. She grinned before continuing to eat.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I stared at the wall of my dark cabin with my arms folded across my chest as I leaned against the wall. The door opened and I scowled. I knew it was Uncle, probably coming to ask if I would go up for music night.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn" I said irritably.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem" Uncle said hesitantly. I heard someone else enter the room.

"I'm taking your crew" I stood quickly and faced him.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole" Zhao said.

"Uncle, is that true?" I demanded.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone. Even the cook!" he said sadly.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again" Zhao sneered. I charged at him, but Uncle stopped me. Zhao turned to look at my broadswords, teh same ones I used to free Kimi. I swore silently as he took one off the wall. I swallwoed, my eyes wide. He began practicing with the sword. "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko"

"I'm not" I lied. "They're antiques. Just decorative"

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked. Fear gripped me.

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real" Uncle said.

"He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation" He handed the broadsword to Uncle. "But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon" He knew. Agni! I'm dead, I'm so dead. Zhao moved to exit my cabin. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind" Zhao closed the door behind him. I waited until his footsteps completely faded before swearing loudly.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

"Why dawn?" Aang yawned. As we walked toward the citadel. I shrugged, feeling wide awake.

"How are you so awake?" Katara asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes were wide and her voice excited.

"You are too sis" I pointed out.

"No, I'm still tired, but I'm just so excited" she said as wer neared a huge ice staircase up to the citadel. "I've waited for this day my whole life! I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!"

"Well, I guess finally learning from a real firebender opened me up to the other aspects. Firebenders generally rise early, with the sun" I said. They shrugged and we reached the top of the stairs. Maaster Pakku was manipulating a blob of water.

"Good morning, Master Pakku!" Aang shouted. Master Pakku dropped the blob.

"Aang" I reprimanded. "He was concentrating"

"No, please, march right in, I'm not concentrating or anything as your friend said"

"Uhh... these are my friends, Katara and Kimiko, the ones I told you about" Aang told him. Katara and I bowed. Master Pakku looked over at us with a disgusted look. He created an ice chair and sat.

"I'm sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending" I gaped at him, anger filling me.

"What do you mean you won't teach me?" Katara demanded. She walked up to Pakku. "I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me 'no'!"

"No" he said. I walked up to stand beside her, my hands on my hips.

"There must other female waterbenders in your tribe!" I said hotly. "It doesn't just avoid skip over the females"

"Here the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student despite your bad attitude" I trembled with anger.

"We don't want to heal" Katara started.

"We want to fight!" I finished.

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules" Pakku told us.

"Those rules are unfair" I said, crossing my arms. "It's not forbidden for females learn earthbending or firebending or airbending if it was still around"

"Those elements are not water" he said.

"Women learned waterbending back in the Southern Water Tribe before they were all taken by the Fire Nation" I growled.

"That is in the South. This is the North"

"You can't do this!" I yelled. Fire crackling along my knuckles. His eyes widened and they flickered up to meet mine.

"You are a dual bender" he said quietly.

"Yes! I am! I'm allowed to fight with my firebending, but apparently you frown upon me fighting with my waterbending. Would you rather I dueled you with fire?" I demanded.

"Kimi" Aang said. "Calm down" Fire was shooting from my fists and skimming the ice. "Come on, let's just go" He tugged at my arm and shrugged him off.

"Your rules stink!" Katara shouted.

"If you won't teach Katara, then –"

"Then what?"

"Then I won't learn from you!" Aang yelled. That got my attention. He turn and began to walk away.

"Well have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you'll do a great job" Pakku called after him.

"Wait!" Katara shouted. She turned to Pakku. "Aang didn't mean that" She ran after Aang and grabbed his shoulder. I scowled up at Pakku.

"It's customs like these that create sexist pigs like you and my brother" I hissed. He raised an eyebrow. "You might not teach me and Katara, but we're smart enough to teach ourselves" He scowled at me and then looked up as Aang swung around to face him.

"Why don't we get started then" he said as if I hadn't said a word to him.

* * *

Katara and I walked slowly to the healer's class. We hesitated in the doorway. Inside, a man sized dummy lay flat on a stone bed in the middle of the main chamber. The dummy had pathways etched all over its surface. A hand bent water through the pathways which glowed white the same way mine and Katara's hands did when we healed ourselves in. Around the stone bed, sat half a dozen students while the teacher, an old woman, demonstrated.

"Um, hi. Are you Yugoda?" Katara asked.

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" she asked kindly. I looked around glumly. All the students were girls and they were younger than us.

"I guess we are" Katara said lowly. We sat and the lesson began.

* * *

The young girls took the dummy out on its stretcher, leaving me, Katara, and Yugoda in the room. Katara and I walked over to her.

"Thanks for the lesson" I said.

"So, who's the lucky boy?" she asked. I blinked.

"Sorry?"

"Huh?" Katara asked. Yugoda pointed at Katara's necklace.

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?" I chuckled as Katara smiled.

"No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace, and my mother passed it down to me" Yugoda looked closely at the necklace.

"I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner! You're the spitting image of Kana!" she gasped.

"Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?" Katara asked.

"Because Gran Gran was born here" I said quietly. Yugoda grinned.

"She was! When I was about your age I was friends with Kana" Katara looked over at me.

"She never told me" Katara mumbled. I blushed.

"I found her journal a couple years ago. You and Sokka were out fishing and I was making you a birthday present and I was looking for stuff to make it with. I got curious and I read the first page. I asked her about later and she told me that she was born here and that she left because she had an arranged marriage with a man she knew. A young waterbender. She told me that he carved that necklace for her" Yugoda nodded happily.

"If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?" Katara asked. I shrugged.

"I asked, but she didn't tell me"

"It's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye" Yugoda said sadly.

* * *

Zuko's POV

The crew was leaving now. I stared up at my ceiling sullenly. Uncle opened the door and stuck his head in.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels" he said.

"Good riddance to those traitors" I growled.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head" I didn't answer him. "Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy" He left, closing the door behind him. I huffed and continued to bore a hole into the ceiling. A few minutes later, I heard one of the door latches. I sat up, alarmed.

"Uncle?" I called, getting up. I opened my door to look out into the corridor. "Uncle, is that you?" I jumped out into the hallway in a fighting stance. Warily, I advanced to the bridge, ready for instant combat around every corner. I continued to walk around bridge. I l turned to look out one of the windows and saw a green reptile bird sitting on one of the rails. It croaked and took off. My eyes widened as I remembered the bird. It belong to that pirate captain. The bridge deck and main deck exploded, blasting me out the bridge window. I sank into the water, my vision going in and out.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I angrily punched my pillow into a compfortable shape and laid down. The others sat on a large rug in the middle of the room.

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asked as Sokka walked in. He kicked his bag and fell to his knees before flopping onto it.

"That bad?" Aang asked.

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost!" he yelled. I glared at his back. "So how's waterbending training?" Katara flopped onto her sleeping bag, depressed. Her hood flipped over her head.

"Master Poophead won't teach them because they're girls" Aang said.

"Why don't you just teach them, Aang?" Sokka asked. I blinked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Katara stood. "At night, you can teach whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn waterbending. Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy" Sokka mumbled.

"But you're never happy. Come on, Aang"

"Hang on" he said. "Kimi, are you coming?" Katara turned and she looked between me and Sokka quickly.

"No, we can teach her later" She marched over and grabbed my arm. She hauled me up and led me over to Sokka. "You two are going to talk and when we come back, you better have forgiven each other" She narrowed her eyes before turning and leaving with Aang. I scowled and crossed my arms. Silence filled the hut. Finally, Sokka sighed and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. "I'm sick of this silence between us. We were always so close and now..." he trailed off. "I'm sorry that I keep forgetting you're half Fire Nation and that I always say bad stuff about the Fire Nation and firebenders. I'm sorry about what I said before, that I made it seem like I cared more about Aang learning the elements more than you. You're my sister Kimi, nothing will ever change that. I love you and Katara so much and I've been miserable these past two weeks. You don't hit me for being an idiot or joke around with me. I haven't heard you laugh once since then" He hung his head. "I feel horrible because I know that I hurt you, really bad and I'm so, so sorry Kimi" He looked up at me with his big blue eyes. "Please forgive me" I breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. I stepped up to him and stared at him for a moment before slapping him. His head twisted to the side with the force of the slap. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You. Are. An. Insufferable. Stubborn. Idiotic. Jerk!" I poked his chest with each word and then sighed. "And you're also my kind, caring, and way overprotective brother" I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Everything's just been so weird lately. The Avatar is alive and I'm a firebender. We've been chased across the world by an honorbound jerk and been in more danger than wwe've been at home" I buried my face in his chest. "I could never hate you" I mumbled. "I love you and Katara too much to ever hate either of you" The door slammed open and Katara stormed in, followed by a miserable looking Aang. They both stopped when they saw us.

"Great, you guys made up" Katara grumbled. I blinked at her.

"Um, isn't that what you wanted?" I asked.

"She's upset because Master Pakku caught us and said he won't teach me anymore" Aang said angrily.

"What?" I gasped.

"Let's go talk to the Cheif. Maybe he can talk to Pakku" Sokka said.

* * *

We were standing in front of the Chief, Princess Yue, Master Pakku, and what looked to be the tribe's council who were all sitting on a dais.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" the Cheif asked.

"Yes...please" she added.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him" Katara swallowed. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"You're not actually going to bow down to these sexist idiots, are you?" I whispered. She looked angry, but she bit her lip and turned back.

"Fine" she muttered. Master Pakku smiled smugly and Sokka grabbed my arms to prevent from going up there and smacking the smirk off his pompous face.

"I'm waiting, little girl" he sneered. Katara balled her hands into fists.

"No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" she shouted. As she yelled, cracks opened in the floor beneath her as her waterbending abilities began to get out of control. She pointed at him and the massive water pots at either end exploded, spilling water over the floor.

"Uh, Katara..." Aang began.

"I'll be outside – if you're man enough to fight me!" she snarled. I inhaled sharply at the same time as Princess Yue and the men stiffened. She stormed out and I slowly brought my gaze to Master Pakku.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that" Aang said nervously.

"Aang, I think she did" I said quietly. I looked up at them. "But she has a point" I said. I locked eyes with Yue. "I'm sorry, but your customs are unfair. They make women seem inferior, but that's not true. We aren't made just to marry and serve our husbands by cooking, cleaning, and bearing children. We aren't pawns in some game of our parents or tribe. We have rights too. You should open your eyes and look beyond your walls for once. Our entire tribe in the South is made up of women and small children because our men went off to fight in this damned war. You would do well to take a page out of their book. Waterbenders could turn the tide in this war, yet you sit back and do nothing. Instead, you segregate your men and women, raising the men higher than the women. Fighting and healing should be open to both genders. The other nations let they're women fight with their elements. Did you know one of the Fire Nation's most powerful benders is a woman. Think about it" I turned on my heel before they could respond and walked out.

* * *

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight!" Sokka said. Katara took off her coat and threw it at Sokka, hitting him in the face.

"I know! I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher" Aang said.

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!" Katara yelled. I smirked.

"Gladly" I chuckled. We reached the bottom of the steps as Master Pakku appeared at the top. Katara turned and looked at him.

"So, you decided to show up?" He walked past her. "Aren't you gonna fight?" He didn't turn.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong" he said. I shrieked in outrage and started toward him. Sokka wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"No Kimi, this is Katara's fight"

"Let me at him" I growled. "I'll show him waterbending" Katara drew a water whip out of the ground and whipped Master Pakku on the back on the neck. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!" On either side of the plaza at the bottom of the steps, there were two huge pools. Master Pakku grabbed most of the water in each and bent it around himself. Katara ran at him, but she was flung backwards when she was hit by the water. She stood. She was about ten feet away from Master Pakku. He bent the water in a wall around both of them. It spun faster and faster creating a whirlpool effect. The whirlpool constricted, but Katara deflected the wall of water. The errant wall of water hit me and Sokka and blew us back several feet. I yelped as he landed on me. I shoved him off and stood, turning back to the fight. Katara ran at Master Pakku with a water whip. He raised a ramp of ice in front of her which she slid up and then back flipped off, landing neatly on the guardrail of the citadel steps behind him. Pakku liquefied the ramp and threw it at her. She stabled herself by catching her feet in ice. The wave broke around her as she bent it out of the way.

"You can't knock me down!" she shouted. The crowd behind her cheered.

"Go Katara!" Aang yelled.

"Come on sis, show him sexism is overrated!" I shouted. She ran at him and Master Pakku raised a sheet of ice between them. Katara liquefied the ice as she reached it and threw several blows at Master Pakku, one of which narrowly missed his face, before he washed her out of his way and into one of the pools with a wave of water. Master Pakku smiled in satisfaction. Katara broke the surface of the water and the crowd cheered again. Katara then raised a circular pedestal of ice out of the fountain pool and began to shoot slivers of the top of the pedestal at Master Pakku. He broke them as they flew toward him. The last one however narrowly passed to the left side of his face. He turned back to Katara with a bewildered look on his face. Katara bent a stream of water around her which she threw at Master Pakku, who caught it and began to twirl it around him. Katara ran at him again, but he washed her backwards and onto her butt when he released the stream of water. I chewed on my lip nervously. She jumped back up in a bending stance. She made a motion and the segmented pillars of ice behind Master Pakku collapsed, narrowly missing him.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender" he said.

"But you still won't teach me, will you?"

"No"

"Stubborn ba-" Sokka's hand muffled the rest of my words. I liked his hand and he squealed, pulling it away and wiping it on his pants. With a cry of effort, Katara rose water near her feet, froze it, and sent it in a rolling wave along the floor to Master Pakku, who raised himself up on a pillar of ice when the wave reached him. He liquefied the base of the ice column and began to flow forward on it, like an iceberg riding along a river. Katara had raised her own stream of water and knocked him off his iceberg, but Master Pakku grabbed Katara's water and froze it in an arc around her with he slid around. As he exited the arc, he knocked her down. A piece of blue cloth with a palecharm fell to the ground. Mom's necklace. I prayed to the spirits that it wouldn't get lost or broken. Katara was breathing heavily, her long black hair now loose around her. Master Pakku raised a huge column of water out of one of the pools, making a whirlpool out of it in the air and then freezing it into shards. I shrieked as he dropped the shards and the landed closely all around her. She was trapped. She struggled in vain against her prison of ice, her hands and arms unable to move.

"This fight is over" he said, walking past her. I started down the steps toward the necklace.

"Come back here! I'm not finished yet!" she yelled after him.

"Yes, you are" I reached the bottom and bent down to grab the necklace when Master Pakku stopped in front of me. I stood slowly, clutching the necklace tightly.

"What is that?" he asked quietly. I opened my hand to show him the necklace. "That is my necklace!" he exclaimed. He gently took it from my hand and held it up.

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!" Katara shouted.

"I made this sixty years ago – for the love of my life" Katara's ice prison liquefied behind him, freeing her. "For Kana"

"Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" I asked softly.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her" he said sadly.

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage" Katara said. "Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage" I heard a cry and turned to see Yue running away. Sokka quickly ran after her. I sighed before turning back.

"Will you teach us?" I asked. "Will you change your rules and allow women to learn waterbending? I bet some of your men would be happy to learn healing" Master Pakku turned to look at the Cheif who nodded. He smiled at me.

"You, my dear, are an inspiration for us all" he said. I blushed.

* * *

Katara and I ran up the steps, breathing heavily.

"Hey Katara! Hey Kimi!" Aang shouted as we reached the top. We bowed to Master Pakku.

"What do you think you're doing? It's past sunrise" e said icily. Then he smiled. "You're late"

"Good to see ya here" Aang said.

"You too" Katara and I said at the same time. And with that, we began our lesson.

* * *

See that button, that blue button. Yeah, right there. Press it and leave me your thoughts, ya know construtive critism is good.


	12. The Siege of the North Part 1

Siege of the North Part 1

Kimiko's POV

I grinned as I watched Katara fight Sangok. We were at the plaza at the foot of the citadel steps. I kind of felt bad for the nervous looking boy. He raised up a ball of water, turned it to ice, and threw it at his opponent. Katara bent the ice around her, liquefied it, and sent a huge stream of water back at Sangok who was washed up and backwards. As he was washed away, the water turned to ice, imprisoning him about ten feet of the ground. Katara straightened and turned to Master Pakku.

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge" Sangok continued to struggle against his bonds and I giggled. Master Pakku turned away, made a motion with his left hand, and the ice prison melted, dropping the poor boy to the ground.

"Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" They all shook their heads. I smirked at them.

"Katara, you have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever trained with your sister right behind you" I grinned at his praise. "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything" He turned to Aang. "Raw talent alone is not enough" Aang was lying on the ground, floating Momo around on an airball, a lazy smile on his face. "Pupil Aang!" Momo's airball dissipated and Momo fell on Aang's head.

"Yes, Master Pakku?"

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets you must have already mastered waterbending" Aang airbended himself to his feet.

"I wouldn't say "mastered", but check this out!" Aang spun around, collecting snow around him as he went. When he was done, he had made himself into a snowman. Momo pounced on him and knocked him down. I frowned and shook my head.

"Pupil Kimiko" I stood and brushed snow off my pants. "Please step into the sparring circle" I walked over and turned to him. "You will be facing Katara. Let's see if you two can manage to not tie this time" Katara and I grinned at each other. So far Katara has only beaten me a couple times, but as I advanced, we started to tie in every match.

"Yes Master" we both said, bowing. We walked to our spots and faced each other. I waited for a moment, watching as Katara shifted her weight before bending a pile of snow into water and shooting it at her. She grabbed the water and spun around herself before sending it back at me. I caught it and let it wrap around my arms as I raced toward her. I flung my arms out and Katara ducked to avoid the water. She spun around, sending icicles flying at me. I raised my arms and the water formed an ice shield. I pushed the shield toward Katara and she smashed it before jumping over my head and landing behind me. I spun around. Katara bent a large wave of water at me. I leapt into the air and froze the water before landing and sliding down. I flipped off and unfroze the wave before forming the two whips on my arms and reaching forward with them. They wrapped around Katara and I flicked my arms, bringing her to the ground. I raised the snow up to cover her torso and arms and froze it. Katara gaped up at me once she realized she was beaten. I squealed happily and then composed myself before turning to face Master Pakku. He coughed and gave me a small smile.

"Congratulations Kimiko. You are now a master" I squealed again and the ice around Katara melted. She tackled me with a hug.

"I'm so proud of you" she said happily. Suddenly, everything got really quiet. I released Katara and looked around. Black flakes were falling from the sky.

"Oh no" I mumbled. Fear rushed through me. I flashed back to the day Mom was killed. Soot had fallen from the sky before the Fire Nations ships plowed into our village. I looked at Katara and she swallowed.

"Fire Nation" we said quietly.

* * *

Chief Arnook stood to give his speech to the Water Tribe warriors. Behind him, sat Princess Yue and Master Pakku. On the floor with our backs to a nearby wall, sat me, Katara, Sokka, and Aang.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission"

"Count me in" Sokka called.

"Sokka!" Katara and I cried. Many other men stood up in the crowd with him.

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task" The men formed a line in front of the Chief to receive his mark. It is three red lines on the forehead. Sokka was the second in line. As Sokka left, he turned and looked at Yue before he turned again and walked away.

* * *

Aang was sitting on one of the pylons at the top of the citadel steps. He was looking out over the city walls to the ocean horizon in the distance.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable" Katara and I walked up behind Aang. "Such a quiet dread"

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time" he said fiercely.

* * *

A row of Water Tribe warriors lined the top of the city wall. Aang sat atop Appa in the center of a solid line of warriors. Katara, Sokka, and I stood to Appa's left. I looked out to the sea, waiting. My eyes narrowed as I saw a single ship in the distance. It launched a fireball which hurtled directly at the center of the city wall. My eyes widened and I stepped back as it struck the water symbol in the center of wall and blew a massive hole through it. Many defenders were blown backwards into the city by the concussion, along with huge chunks of ice and debris. I shrieked as I was blown off the wall. Katara landed on top of me followed by a pile of ice and snow.

"Katara! Kimiko!" I heard Sokka call.

"Ugh, hurry up" I groaned. "You're squishing me" Katara thrust her hand, pushing away a large section of the snow. Sokka pulled her out and then turned and grabbed my hand, hauling me out as well. We looked up in time to see two more fireballs come over the city wall.

* * *

Sokka's POV

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms..." An arrogant looking, dark haired guy walked wearing a very outdated Fire Nation uniform. The most noticeable difference was the shoulder armor. It has wings that curve upward. I laughed loudly and the others turned to look at me. I quickly covered my mouth.

"What's your problem?" the guy demanded.

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that" I said.

"Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers" I smirked.

"When, like a hundred years ago?"

"Eighty five" Chief Arnook told me. I walked forward.

"The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined" I bent the tip of one of the shoulder spikes back with the tip of my finger and let it go. It bounces back to its original shape with a small twang.

"How do we know we can trust this guy?" He turned to me and leaned close with a threatening expression. "Such bold talk for a new recruit"

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn, he is a capable warrior and I value his input" Chief Arnook said. I smiled smugly at the guy. "Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer"

"His name is Zhao. Middle-aged. Big sideburns. Bigger temper. I owe him a visit from my sister" I said, punching my fist into the palm of my other hand.

"Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn, he is leading this mission. Hahn, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law" My jaw dropped.

"Princess Yue's marrying you?" I gasped.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, congratulations" I said lowly.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

"They've stopped firing" Yue said, pointing out at the ships. Appa swooped down in front of us.

"Aang!" Katara cried. We ran down to meet them as Appa landed on the plaza at the base of the citadel steps. As Appa landed, he lied down on his belly, his feet too tired to keep him up. Aang looked small and dejected in the saddle. He slid off and came to rest next to Appa's left forepaw.

"I can't do it" He brought his hands to his head. "I can't do it"

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all" he moaned. I knelt down and patted his shoulder.

"But, you have to! You're the Avatar!" Yue cried.

"I'm just one kid" Aang said despairingly. He buried his head in his arms and Katara sat down next to me and we comforted him.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I looked up at the almost full moon and then went back to preparing a canoe to be lowered into the water. Behind me, a door opened and Uncle walked in.

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape" he said wisely.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle" I murmured.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son..." He broke off.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it" I closing my eyes as I remembered my cousin, Lu Ten.

"I think of you as my own" Uncle finished. I turned to him, concerned.

"I know, Uncle" I bowed and saluted him with my arm over my chest. "We'll meet again..." Uncle rushed forward and gave me a tight hug.

"...after I have the Avatar" I stepped into the canoe and began to lower it to the water.

"Remember your Breathe of Fire! It could save your life out there!"

"I will"

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!"

"I'll be fine"

* * *

Sokka's POV

I continued to sharpen an axe blade. Sparks flew off the blade as I applied to much pressure.

"Let me tell ya, Soka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest – and she comes with the most perks" Hahn said. I glared at me.

"Perks! What does that mean?" I demanded.

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll get with the Chief aren't bad either" Hahn continued.

"Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" I shouted.

"Whoa. Hang on. What do you care? You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense" I growled and tackled Hahn to the ground. I ended up on top and punched Hahn in the face.

"You're just a jerk without a soul! No offense!"

"That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission" Chief Arnook said as he pulled us apart.

"All right, fall in men! Everybody, listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Jo in no time" They turned to leave.

"It's Admiral Zhao!" I yelled after them.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

"The legends say the moon was the first waterbender" Yue said quietly. I looked up at the almost full moon. "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves"

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night" Katara said.

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance"

"The Spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!" Aang cried.

"How can you do that?" Yue asked, confused.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them!" I said excitedly.

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue said.

"Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" Aang added, throwing his arms out. I raised an eyebrow at him. He dropped his arms. "Or wisdom. That's good too"

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea, follow me" We followed Yue through a courtyard behind the citadel. She stopped in front of a wooden half height door.

"So is this the way to the Spirit World?" Aang asked. Yue laughed quietly.

"No, you'll have to get there on your own" She opened the door. "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole" Aang entered as Momo jumped off his shoulder and onto me. I scowled up at the flying lemur. We followed him in and I gasped. Inside, there was a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber was a waterfall coming from the glacier way above. On the sides of the pool were two ledges by which one can access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing was filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looks almost tropical in nature, and a small t shaped gate like structure. The landing was connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two wooden foot bridges. Aang ran over the left bridge, laughing happily as he landed in the grass.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much!" he cried. He flopped over on his back as Yue, Katara, and I walked onto the landing.

"It's so warm here! How is that possible?" Katara asked as we slid off our overcoats.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land" Yue told us. I looked down at the pond to see two koi fish circling each other in a timeless motion. One is white, the other black. Momo skittered up to the pond and began to try and grab the fish. Yue and Katara looked severely at Momo, who decided to run away. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You're right, Yue. I can feel...something...it's so...tranquil" Aang said. Aang sat cross legged in front of the pond. He closed his eyes, made two fists and put his knuckles together in an attempt to meditate. I sat away from him and began to practice my firebending. Yue watched me hesitantly as I formed a fireball and threw it into the air before catching it and tossing it over the water. I pulled it back to me and began shaping it. I noticed that my firebending didn't seem as strong. I looked up at the moon. Water and fire were opposites so if waterbending was stronger at night with the moon then it made sense that firebending would be stronger during the day with the sun. I smiled and pulled out a small stream of water from the larger body of water and began shaping the water and fire together. Yue and Katara watched fascinated.

* * *

Sokka's POV

I was sharpening his boomerang in the armory when Chief Arnook came up behind me.

"Is something wrong, Sokka?" he asked.

"Oh no! Hahn's out there on the top secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine!" I said sarcastically.

"Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you" I turned to the Chief angrily.

"What? You want me to scrub the barracks?"

"I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue" I stood.

"Er, sure. That shouldn't be too hard" I said, trying to look innocent.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue whispered.

"He's meditating – trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration" Katara whispered back. I raised an eyebrow at them and continued to play with the streams of water and fire.

"Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked.

"How 'bout some quiet!" I snickered as Katara put a hand over her mouth. "C'mon guys! I can hear every word you're saying!" He resumed his pose. After a minute, Aang's eyes and head arrow glowed white.

"Is he okay?" Yue asked.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world" I told her as I released the flame and threw the water back to its source.

"Maybe we should get some help?" Yue asked.

"No, he's our friend" Katara said. She turned to me, cocking her head slightly to the left before smirking at me. "Kimiko and I are perfectly capable of protecting him"

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?" I spun around as I recognized the voice.

"No!" Katara cried.

"Yue, run!" I shouted as Zuko walked over the footbridge towards us.

"Yes! Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you" he said. I snarled and stepped forward into a waterbending stance. Katara mimicked my stance. Zuko launched forward, firing several blasts of fire. Katara blocked all three with water from the pond. I pulled water around me and threw the wave at him. He fired several blasts of flame, vaporizing the water as he advanced. Katara hurled a column at him, sending him flying.

"I see you've learned some new tricks. But I didn't come this far to lose to you two" He fired another blast which Katara blocked. I launched another stream of water at him, hurling him backwards again. He barely retained his balance, but Katara froze the water beneath him. His feet were frozen in the ice. I nodded at Katara and we raised a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind Zuko, encased him in it, and froze him entirely. We smiled smugly at each other.

"You little peasants" Zuko said, his voice muffled by the ice. "You've found a master, haven't you?" As Zuko stopped, the ground began to shake and the ice began to glow yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell of ice shattered, releasing Zuko who promptly charged us.

"Kimiko, protect Aang" Katara said quickly. "I can handle him" I nodded and walked over to Aang, assuming a defensive as they traded shots which missed. Zuko got behind Katara and sent a fireball at me which I deflected. Katara blasted him out of the way with a jet of water. He got blown over to the right ledge. While he tried to recover, Katara raised a huge wave of water that raised him to ten or more feet up the wall. She froze him in place once again. His head drooped in defeat. I looked up as sunlight poured into the oasis. As the sunlight reached Zuko, his head snapped up with a look of determination. He breathed steam out of his nose, melting the ice holding him in place. He slid down and charged Katara again. He fired a huge blast of fire.

"Katara, look out!" I yelled. She had been walking back toward us. She turned and only blocked it partially. She was thrown back into the post of the paifang gate and was knocked out. When the smoke cleared, Zuko looked over her.

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun"

"And I rise with both!" I snarled. I punched several times and swept my foot in circle. A barrage of fireballs flew toward Zuko followed up by a horizontal stream. Zuko pushed through the fire and glared at me. He kicked and large fireball flew at me. I ducked and pushed out a wave of flame. I stared at my hands surprised before smirking.

"You found yourself a teacher, didn't you?" Zuko asked. My smirk grew and I created a fire whip. I flicked it at him and he dodged it. He flipped over me and I spun around in time to see foot flying toward m. I ducked and swept my leg out, bringing him crashing to the ground. He grabbed my ankle and yanked it hard. I yelped as I landed hard on my back. I kicked his chest and pushed myself up. Zuko launched a barrage of fireballs at me. I worked furiously to block them, but two escaped me. One clipped my side and I screamed as the other crashed into my shoulder. I fell back, landing in the shallows of the pond. My vision blurred with pain. Zuko hovered over me for a moment before going over to Aang.

"No" I croaked.

"You should count yourself lucky that I'm not taking you" I heard Zuko say. He was hovering over me again. "The Avatar is a much bigger prize and even I can't carry two people through this wasteland" I tried to swing my arm at him, but it felt heavy. I could fell the water against my back and made my hair heavy as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Katara's POV

My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself up. I looked around quickly. Aang and Zuko were gone.

"Aang!" I shouted. I caught sight of Kimiko and rushed over. She was half lying in the pond and she was knocked out. Two holes were burned out of her tunic. One on her shoulder showing a bloody wound and one on her side that revealed a burn dripping with blood. Appa landed behind me as I carefully pulled her out.

"What happened? Where's Zuko?" I heard Sokka ask.

"He took Aang. He took him right out from under me" Sokka stumbled over to me and gasped when he saw Kimiko. I pulled water from the pond and held it over her shoulder. The water glowed as I healed her. The bleeding stopped and the wound closed up. I gasped as the scar disappeared. I moved over to her side and healed it as well. There was no scar there either. I dropped the water. "This is some really good water" I mumbled. Yue smiled lightly.

"It has special properties" she said quietly. Kimiko's breathing has evened out and Sokka sat next to her, gently brushing her hair away from forehead.

"Where did they go?" he asked, looking up at me.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I struggled across the massive glacier. It was snowing hard. The Avatar's marks were glowing white as I struggled through the storm.


	13. The Siege of the North Part 2

**Author's** **Note: **Omigosh, I can't believe it's the last chapter. Can you believe that a month ago, this was just a part of imagination and now it's my most popular story! :) Thank you to those of you who stuck through to the end, you are all great. And thank you to my reviewers, all 5 of you :)

Anywhoodles, enjoy!

* * *

**Siege of the North Part 2**

Kimiko's POV

"Ugh" I groaned as I sat up. "What happened?" Suddenly, Sokka's face appeared in my vision.

"Kimi!" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Sokka...can't...breathe" I gasped. He let go and sat back. I looked around. Yue was kneeling beside Sokka, her expression relived, yet troubled at the same time. Katara was sitting by the pond where the koi fish were swimming. Momo chittered loudly as he hopped onto my shoulder. I scratched behind his ears. "Hey buddy" I cooed. I froze. Where was Aang? I jerked up. Appa was here and so were the others, but where was Aang? Then I remembered. I collapsed to my knees. "No" I moaned.

"I can't believe I lost him" I heard Katara say. I spun around.

"No" I said quietly. "This is my fault. He knocked you out, but I should've been better. I should've stayed with Aang, but no, I had to attack him and get hit by fireballs" I stopped aburptly and looked at my side. There was a hole burnt out of my tunic, but no wound, no scar. I gasped and placed a hand there, running it over the smooth chocolate skin. I looked at my shoulder and did the same thing. No wound, no scar. "How?" I gasped.

"When I woke up, I healed you with water from the pond" Katara murmured. I blinked and looked at the koi fish pond.

"That's some good water" I mumbled. I blinked back tears. "But I was still stupid and let Zuko get away"

"You two did everything you could and now we need to do everything we can to get him back" Sokka said. Sokka led Yue over to Appa. I stumbled after them, Momo still chittering quietly in my ear. "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine"

"Okay" Katara said, getting up. Sokka took the reigns and Katara clambered on.

"Yip! Yip!" Appa launched himself into the air and out of the sanctuary into the frozen, snowing wasteland above. We flew over the ice dunes as snow came down hard and fast.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I blew fire into my hands as I shivered. I looked up at the Avatar.

"I finally have you. But I can't get you home because of this blizzard" I muttered. I walked over to the cave entrance to look out at the falling snow. "There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always...came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy – and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am"

* * *

Kimiko's POV

We continued to scan the ground for signs of Zuko and Aang.

"Don't worry! Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather" Yue shouted over the wind.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't" Katara said.

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard" I snapped. "If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive – and we'll find them!" I blinked back tears. "Come on Aang, where are you?" I mumbled. I turned my face to the sky. "Spirits, please help us find Aang" Suddenly, a bright blue streak rocketed past us overhead.

"Look! That's gotta be Aang!" Katara cried.

"Thank you Spirits" I yelled. Sokka flipped Appa's reigns to follow the spirit comet. We quickly arrived at a cave. Not even a moment later, Aang shot out of the cave. He began to move forward, caterpillar style, along the ground. Zuko ran out and lifted him up by his collar. Appa growled as he landed.

"Appa!" Aang cried as Zuko dropped him in the snow. I slid off. Katara started to follow.

"No" I told her. "I need to do this one"

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked.

"Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match" I said. I blocked a fireball and sent a shock wave of ice hurtling towards him. When it reached Zuko, I encased him in a pillar of ice that I raised up high and then dropped. Zuko fell to the ground unconscious. Sokka ran over and cut Aang's bonds.

"Hey! This is some quality rope!"

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Aang cried. I hesitated, looking back at the unconscious Zuko. Aang looked at me and then at Zuko. "Wait, we can't just leave him here"

"Sure we can. Let's go" Sokka said.

"No, if we leave him, he'll die" I called as I walked over to him. I lifted him up and swung him over my shoulder. Aang jumped down and helped me place him in Appa's saddle.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!" Sokka groaned. Appa took off and we flew through the sky back to the oasis.

* * *

Yue clutched her head in pain. Something was wrong. Something felt very off. I looked up. The moon had turned blood red. Something was _very _wrong.

"Ugh..." Yue groaned.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I feel faint" she mumbled.

"I feel it too" Aang said. "The Moon Spirit is in trouble"

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life" Yue said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born...but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry – and they knew I would live" She looked up at us. "That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon" We flew over the oasis and I instantly recongnized the man below.

"I am...a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!" At that moment, Momo soared away from my shoulder and jumped onto Zhao's head and pulled at his face, chittering wildly. "Huh! Get it off!" Momo flew off as the guards surrounded Zhao to help him. He landed on an outstretched arm – Aang's arm. Appa landed and we squared off against Zhao and his men. "Don't bother!" Zhao held his fist close to the bag with the Moon Spirit in it. Aang dropped his staff and raised his hands in surrender.

"Zhao! Don't!" Aang cried.

"It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe"

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world" Aang said.

"He is right, Zhao!" I looked over to see Iroh stepping out of the shadows.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao said, in a bored tone.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance" Zhao continued to hold his fist up to the bag. Iroh pointed a finger at Zhao.

"Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold!" He thundered. He assumed a firebending stance. "LET IT GO, NOW!" Iroh and Zhao locked eyes for a moment, then Zhao faltered, lowering the bag. He nelt down and released the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanished, replaced by its normal color. I kept my gaze steady as I locked eyes with Zhao. Zhao's face was quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation. With a cry of rage, he stood and shoot a blast of fire at the water.

"No" I whispered as I looked up to the sky. The moon had disappeared. Iroh instantly attacked. I growled and ran around the pond toward Zhao. "Hey sideburns! I owe you some burns!" I kicked and swung my foot down sending a slash of flame at him. He blocked and Iroh crossed the foot bridge, firing blast after blast. Zhao blocked one blast and backed away while Iroh expertly dispatched Zhao's four guards. I slashed my hand down as I spun around on the ball of my foot. Zhao sliced through the flame and sent a fireball at me. I ducked and Zhao ran. I turned to follow, but someone's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to face Iroh as he knelt down by the pond. The black koi fish swam around frantically. I gasped as Iroh gently lifted out the white fish. It had a huge gash on its side. I fell to my knees.

"There's no hope now. It's over" Yue cried. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed white. I flinched away from him as his voice decame deep and other-worldy.

"No, it's not over" Aang walked forward into the pond. Katara moved to follow, but she was stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. Aang stood in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer. He looked down at the black fish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine began to glow white. The pond glowed white and then he dropped into the pond as if the bottom had fallen out of it and he disappeared. The water in the pool around the oasis itself began to glow a deep blue veined with white. A huge, incandescent blue wave rushed under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it. A huge, blue, white veined, fish like being rose up. At its center was a blue white bubble where Aang was suspeded.

"The Ocean Spirit" I breathed as it attacked the Fire Nation.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I shot a blast of fire at Zhao as he ran across the foot bridge. It hit the wall in front of him. Zhao turned to look up at me.

"You're alive?" he asked incredulously.

"You tried to have me killed!" I yelled. I launched a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish, but he dodged, rolling along the wall.

"Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit – and enemy of the Fire Nation!" Zhao shouted. "You freed the dual bender!"

"I had no choice!" I continued my attack, firing volley after volley at Zhao, who broke them with his hands held together in a wedge in front of him. Once I stopped, Zhao dropped his smoking cloak to the ground.)

"You should have chosen to accept your failure – your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!" he yelled. Zhao returned fire. We traded volleys as the fight raged back and forth in the darkness. I smirked inwardly as Zhao left his chest unguarded. I blasted him and Zhao fell wall onto the section below.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

Iroh placed the dead Moon Spirit fish back into the pond. I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

"It's too late. It's dead" Katara mumbled. Iroh looked up at Yue.

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!" he said. Yue looked up, her bright blue eyes the only spot of color in the darkness.

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back" She got up and moved to the pond's edge.

"No! You don't have to do that!" Sokka cried, reaching for her. He grabbed her hand.

"It's my duty, Sokka"

"I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"

"I have to do this" She slid her hand out of his and walked over to Iroh, who was holding the dead fish. She put her palms over the Moon Spirit which began to glow. She closed her eyes for the last time and exhaled. I turned away as she fell to teh side and Sokka caught her.

"NO!" he cried. "She's gone" Tears spilled down my cheeks as he hugged her body tightly. "She's gone" Her body glowed briefly and disappeared. I move closer to my brother, ready for his breakdown. The fish in Iroh's hands glowed and he dropped it back in the water. It began to swim in the pond. The pond glowed white and a ghostly figure rose from it. It coalesced into Yue's form, but now she was dressed in white. Her hair floated around her.

"Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you" Her voice echoed and it made me shiver. She kissed him, their hands on each other's faces. She faded away, but in the sky, the moon shone bright once again.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I grunted as I sent a wave of fire at Zhao, knocking him down. He looked past my shoulder and I realized everything was light again. The moon was back.

"It can't be!" I looked down as a bright blue wave coalesced into the creature from before. It grabbed Zhao and began to pull him off the bridge. Zhao struggled and I reached out for him. I hate the guy, but I don't want him to drown.

"Take my hand!" I yelled. Zhao tried to reach for it for a moment, but then drew back, an expression of hate on his face. The Ocean Spirit dragged Zhao under the water and disappeared.

* * *

Katara's POV

I looked around at the heavily damaged Water Tribe city. Master Pakku stood before me.

"I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe"

"What about Aang?" I asked. We turned to look at Aang playing with Momo. "He still needs to learn waterbending"

"Well, then he better get used to calling you 'Master Katara' and your sister when she helps, 'Master Kimiko'"

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I hadn't left my brother's side since Yue died. He told me several times that he was okay, but I could see the pain in his bright blue eyes. He and Cheif Arnook stood, loking out at the city.

"The Spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw... a beautiful, brave young woman...become the Moon Spirit. (Closes his eyes) I knew this day would come" the Cheif said.

"You must be proud" Sokka murmured.

"So proud. And sad" he mumbled. I stepped forward.

"She did a great thing. She has saved us all" I said quietly and they turned to look at me in surprise. "She will be remembered. I'll make sure of it" The Chief smiled at me.

"I stand by what I said beofre. You are an inspiration for us all and you will do great things" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Sokka stood next to me and smiled.

"Yeah, she will" I lightly punched his shoulder and he grinned. He still looked sad, but he no longer looked pained. He was beginning to accept it.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Uncle and I floated along on a raft among the wreakage of Fire Navy ships.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar" Uncle said.

"I'm tired" Uncle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest" I laid back and looked up at the sky before closing my eyes.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

I watched Aang and Katara hug quickly. I smirked and nudged Sokka. He chuckled and shook his head. Momo leapt onto Aang's shoulder as we walked over and Katara scratched his chin. Sokka placed a hand on Aang's shoulder as I flung my arm over Katara's shoulder and then Aang's and Momo scurried up to sit on my head. We all laughed and Appa rose up from below.

* * *

Azula's POV

I knelt before Father in my miliatry uniform with my cloak over my shoulder. Flames circled the dais in which Father sat.

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure" I looked up at him with a cruel smile. "I have a task for you..."

* * *

Aahhh its over! :(

Well the first book anyway. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun for me to write. The Avatar and the Dual Bender: Book 2 should be up soon, hopefully within the next few days as long as my muse doesn't leave (she likes to do that, alot). It all depends on how much time I have and all that jazz.

So, um, REVIEW!


End file.
